Billybob-Csagun36remake of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: This is yet another of Billybob's Hollywood remakes of a tale done by another. A tale that that has clearly inspired me to do a rewrite. Herein; you will see that I have permission to do this as long as I change it enough so as to not usurp the original. - This brings together several couples – two in cannon and two that are not. As well as breaks up one famous couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Billybob-Csagun36remake of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **Originally done by: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

 **Orginal chapter count# 12 - - word count total: 15,381**

 **Original story can still be viewed on: w*w*w***

OoOoOoOo

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Remake -title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

Number of chapters # 17 … word count # a-lot

*Permission to rewrite is pending

*permission granted

Message: 05/02/2018 at 9:55 AM -Eastern Standard Time  
from: Darth Gojira

" _Odd request, but I suppose so. You can use a similar plot device if you wish as the basis of your story. Just please don't plagiarize. Thank you for asking_ ".

8

*Plagiarism a definition: the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own by not crediting the original author.

*How much changed must another's author's story be, even with the above authorization, to avoid any charge of plagiarism?

8

*So I give full credit and Praise to_ **Darth Gojira** _for his original tale, which I shall use as the foundation to my twisted rewrite. I am sure that if Darth reads this, he'll find both familiar bits (he thought up) as well as my unexpected plot twists. - - As the original can still be found at , I invite my few readers (yes … I'm talking to you!) to compare my distortion to the work that inspired me.

My goal is to flesh out the original and change it (dramatically) to fit the more adult orientated, Billybob 'multiverse' ( _multiple universe theory_ ) of a parallel universe to that of JK Rowling's. I will be showing different personality characteristics of the JKR characters, not found in cannon. Which is naturally the core of (AU) - alternative universe, as it applies to HP fan-fiction

88**

I'm a huge fan of Ron (just saying) with Neville being a close second in favorite characters. In this tale, I venture into the emotional mess that happens to a wizard, after a 'somewhat' amicable (civilized) break-up of a one-sided (unrequited) love affair. Normally when a HP fan-fiction authors breaks up Granger and Weasley, the blame falls *exclusively* on the red head (cheating/abuse). I cannot describe how angry this vilification of Ron makes me. So be warned: this is NOT an rbw/HJG romantic ship.

Instead; 'the bulk of this story' revolves around a 'budding to fully bloom' cross-house relationship between a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. So what happens to Ron, Harry, Luna and Ginny are for the most part… **subplots**.

 **Traditional Disclaimer:** I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

I am also admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check can do. I consider myself an unskilled… story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish without a qualified editor.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

 _ **ONCE AGAIN**_ _: _This tale is in prefect compliance with 'some of' the crazy notions that I have put forward in my other stories… meaning it is accommodating to the Billybob Hp alternate multi-verse cannon (AU)_

 _Proceed at your own risk_

88**88

8

Harry Potter, even when he was 'full bore' smitten; during fourth year, had never expected to be sitting in the dining room of Cho Chang's house some five years after the war. He had been hoping that after Cho had graduated, he would simply never see her again_ and Ginny had every intention of keeping it that way. - Still, when Luna Lovegood had sent owls to her old 'friends' from Hogwarts … describing - "a rather sticky situation". - Harry; who still suffered from a 'martyr complex' as in, being the big 'saving hero'; still felt obliged to help out.

"So, who else is expected?" Harry asked, as he shifted in his rather ornate seat.

Luna looked up from her tea. "I also wrote to Hermione and Ron; spoke personally to Neville, about this problem. I have high hopes that they too will come to Cho's aid".

"Can't we get on with it, the others are already very late", Harry said while giving Ginny a nervous glance.

"I'd rather wait for everyone to be here before I explain things," Cho said in a nervous interruption, pausing from gnawing her lower lip to explain. She tried to ignore Ginny's ill disguised signs of barely controlled impatience and obvious jealousy. - Harry had dated the attractive Asian at one time and that was always a major 'sore spot' with Ginny. Harry also, by this point in his life - knew all too well, that Ron wasn't the only Weasley that had 'extreme' jealousy issues. So he stroked his girlfriend's hand to reassure her as they waited for the others.

Five minutes later; Ron was the next to arrive, cursing to himself as he banged his head on the fireplace grate. Harry winced in sympathy, having run afoul of it when he had 'Flooed' in himself. As Ron gathered himself together, another puff of smoke announced Hermione's arrival.

"Watch-out for the…-" Ron began a warning, but a sharp cry from his fiancé cut him off. As he helped Hermione up from the floor, Harry and Ginny rose from their chairs to greet them.

"Hallo, Harry, Ginny." Ron said while looking towards the table, "Luna, Cho." Ron continued his greetings. Ron was dress as a proper shop clerk in Diagon Alley should be dressed (in a 1890's style) all in black except for a white dress shirt and light blue waistcoat, with Hermione like Harry still wearing their identical Ministry work robes.

Ron looked from his angry sister's face (dressed in her usual Holyhead Harpies jumper and jeans) and then back at Harry's worried expression with the clear suspicion, what this little visit to an old flame was going to cost his best-mate. - As to why he was here; Ron felt utterly clueless and with that thought in mind he turned his attention from Cho.

The former Ravenclaw was wearing the classic: **Qipao** : a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress of Mandarin origin. The blood red silk material (considered lucky) was not only very flattering to Cho's figure, it also had tiny: black Chinese dragons embroidered upon the material. The overall affect all but screamed classical Chinese.

"I'm amused that I'm here for the same reason as you-lot are, in response to an urgent 'S.O.S.' note from Luna," Harry explained feebly.

Hermione sighed. "I hope this gathering concerns something of real importance, I have a report to finish concerning the ambassadorial incident of this morning." She said with her normal 'put-upon' huff as she and Ron made their way over to the table where the others now sat.

"Hallo Ron, hallo Hermione," Luna smiled at them and the girl was dressed as she usually was, in a wild assortment of tie-dyed colored 'something' that a 1960's flower-child would feel totally comfortable wearing. "I got your invitation to your_ 'third try' _at an engagement party and I'd like to take this opportunity to inform you that I will be attending, as will my plus one. I can't wait for you to meet Rolf, he is so dreamy." Seated next to Luna an anxious looking Cho gave Harry a timid nod which in response caused Ginny to glare icily at the Asian.

For a while, they just sat there in silence. The guests were feeling awkward and the hostess was biting her lower lip and tapping lightly on the blue porcelain tea-cup in front of her. There was another puff of floo powder. They turned, expecting Neville to complete the group.

Instead, they saw a thin, well-dressed Asian man in black business robes stride out of the fireplace, dodging the grate with practiced ease. "Cho?" he called out as he took in the room. His resulting double-take at seeing the guests would have been funny if not for the deadly seriousness of the situation. "Are these friends of yours, Cho?" He looked puzzled as he studied the guests.

"Yes, honorable father; my housemate Luna, owled them to see if they could help me", Cho said with her thick Scottish accent; in sharp contrast with her father's cultured Cantonese accent and mannerism.

"I sincerely hope they can, provided it's within the rules." His expression softened.

He walked over to the table, Harry and the rest standing up in reaction. "Luna Lovegood."

"Yes sir", Luna replied in her customary dreamy fashion

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Welcome to my humble home, I'm Sen Chang, Cho's father," he replied in turn. He moved forward to shake hands, stopping first at Harry. "So, these are the heroes of our civil war, eh? I've heard so much about you, Mr. Potter … may I call you Harry", a very promising Auror they tell me, next in line to be chief Auror _ and I know equally well from my daughters Quidditch Magazines (of course) the 'first string' chaser of the Harpies, as my number one daughter is a huge fan. You're 7 and 0 this season, are you not?"

"Yup" Ginny said beaming at the older man.

As for your brother Mr. Weasley, I know of him from his elder brother's joke shop, fine line of products you have there, please express my respects to your employer/master" Mr. Chang said as he peered down his nose at the common tradesman now standing before him.

"Yes sir, it will be my pleasure." Ron replied not at all offended, the customer is always right even when they are rude. Ron even gave Mr. Chang a slight and very traditional Chinese bow, which took the elder by surprise.

"Miss Granger; of the Ministry, always a pleasure and Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw house mate, I've been meaning to ask, what is it that you do now?"

"I seek out the bizarre and the unusual", Luna said in her dreamy style of speaking

There was another awkward pause, as Mr. Chang tried to interpret Luna's answer. He then turned to Cho. "Your most honorable mother won't be here until seven. Have you been treating our guests well?"

Cho blushed, embarrassed. "Yes honorable father, I have already prepared the tea, I just need additional cups, if you'll excuse me", Cho said quietly, as she got up from her chair and walked out.

"Cho's told me quite a lot about you, Harry. Apparently, aside from killing – well, 'you know who' – you were quite good at Quidditch in your own right. She used to talk about you all the time," Mr. Chang continued as he took a seat. "Not so much in the past few years, though."

"Life got in the way, we don't run in the same circles anymore" Harry offered lamely, while giving his irritated girlfriend another worried glance.

"So, has she told you about our situation?" Sen asked as his expression turned sour.

"Not yet." Ron shook his head as Luna piped in, "She's waiting for everyone to show up. We've got one more visitor expected."

"Oh, and who is that?" Sen asked politely

"Neville Longbottom, Sir" - Ron replied in the proper form

"I've heard of him. Partnered in a commercial Greenhouse I understand … made a great success of it I'm told. There was an entire article in the business section in the Daily Prophet, the same place I've read of the rest of you" Mr. Chang rambled on. "You've all been in wand combat, I assume. I was worried about my daughter, fighting in the war. I hope she conducted her-self with honor."

Harry could somewhat remember Cho attending the last Hogwarts battle, and found him-self speechless at Mr. Chang's obvious disapproval. –

Thankfully Luna came to the rescue again. "She was a major part of the resistance at Hogwarts, until she graduated in 1997. And everyone in the DA was grateful that she returned for the last battle. Yes … Mr. Chang, your daughter brought great honor to the house of Chang."

Harry could tell that the nervous looking Mr. Chang didn't quite know how to respond to any of Luna's unexpected outbursts, but before Sen could think of a reply there was a big flash of green from the floo illuminating in the living room. Neville didn't escape the grate either for he was now even taller than Ron. Hermione got up to help him get upright as he massaged his aching head. "Hallo Hermione. Is everybody here?"

Ron nodded and said: "Yup"

Hermione added, "And now that everyone is here … ' _ **at last**_ '. Can we get on with this please, as I do have more important things to attend to?" Sen Chang was naturally offended by Hermione's arrogant comment, but for manners sake he overlooked it. As they walked back to the table, at that point Cho returned from the kitchen and instantly smiled, "Oh, hallo Neville. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Hello Cho. I was in the middle of crossbreeding a couple of plants … a delicate procedure when Luna 'Flooed' me. What's going on?"

Cho sighed as Neville and Mr. Chang introduced them-selves. "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to explain how this thing started. Look at this." From her pocket, she drew a wrinkled piece of parchment and passed it to Luna. "It's from Lucius Malfoy's barrister. Apparently he's invoking an old pureblood rule of law against the Chang family," she explained.

"The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington' to be precise," her father added.

"But I thought that whole thing was illegal!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"It's a fifteenth-century rule of law that obliges anyone who: steals –loses – accidentally damages or destroys another family's holy artifact or item of extreme value. The offending party (the Chang family in this case) is therefore magically required to compensate or replace said item, with something of equal or greater value.

If the replacement cost cannot be agreed upon, (this failure to agree was often deliberate) the irreplaceable item is substituted by a forced marriage between the offended party and the family that caused the injury. This use to be a way that ancient pure-blood families 'got around' a repeated refusal for a more traditional arranged marriage proposal", Cho explained.

"But I thought this barbaric practice was outlawed by the Wizengamot in 1912." Hermione interjected.

"So did I, but it was reintroduced during the Thicknesse takeover of the Ministry a few years back," Sen grimaced. "As this particular rule of law has yet to be repealed (again), my number one daughter may now be obliged to marry Lucius Malfoy's only son."

Cho looked as if she was about to cry as that statement sank in. - Meanwhile Hermione looked thoughtful. "Isn't there some kind of loophole you can use?"

"I'm afraid I've tried everything in my power to find one" Mr. Chang replied. "I've consulted my families barristers as I only have the limited amount of old law books which you now see before you on the table, and my legal advisor was as shocked as I was, that this primitive rule is still in force", The patriarch's dark eyes watered. "My legal options are apparently very limited so if there's anything any of you can do…"

"I've been against these kinds of laws since the moment I heard of them. But a meek submission to this rule isn't your only option. We'll see what we can do." Hermione looked determined. - Ron knowing that anything bookish wasn't exactly his 'forte' gave his fiancée a "what-do-you-mean-' **we** '?" look, but reluctantly nodded in agreement when he saw Cho's desperate expression. Meanwhile Harry and Neville shared concerned looks. Why hadn't the world changed after the fall of Voldemort? - What had gone wrong?

Everyone pored over the obscure law books in front of them for the next two hours. How Hermione could manage to go through so many so quickly was incredible, and the fact that Neville was pathetically even trying, was even more nonsensical. Ron was clearly failing outright, struggling with all the 'legalese'; he was unable to read even the tiny print on the first page.

While Ginny's didn't even bother, her clear animosity toward Cho made Ron openly wonder why she was even here, until he remember that his little sister had an extremely popular (hero) boyfriend, who quite often had total strangers (girls) throw themselves at Harry like a bunch of rock band's groupies. Ginny therefore hated romantic *poachers* with a passion and she equally despised the romantic history that her boyfriend had with Cho … in fact: precisely because of beautiful women like Cho, was the primary reason behind Ginny keeping poor Harry on a very tight leash.

It had stunned Ron beyond description that his best-mate 'enjoyed so very much' being *dominated* by his sister. Ron shook his head, he shared a dorm room for six years and he had no I idea that Harry was a closet masochist. – Harry's repeated resistance to 'leading' anything should have been a major clue to his passive nature, as was his desire to be just an average bloke (normal). Hermione had been the one that had pushed the - 'D.A.'- with Harry having to be all but dragged into leading it.

Meanwhile … even growing up with six brothers, Ginny had always shown the spunk required to stand up to all her brothers, so ending-up with a 'strong-willed' sister was understandable. As fate would have it: Ron wasn't the only one in his family that worried about his headstrong sister's violent reaction to the average blokes 'chatting-up' line of bullocks, towards (her).

Trying to be the alpha male by using dominating; 'chat-up lines' on Gin-gin was a quick way to end up in hospital. – When trying to be polite in her refusal didn't work … BAM! - Ron had read some newspaper articles about his sister off the pitch and she was considered to be dangerously unapproachable. Oddly enough her obvious distain for suitors caused some macho tom-cats to try even harder… (The fools)

Ron's sister was also very territorial and highly possessive concerning all things that belonged to her (like Harry). Gin-gin reputation concerning chat-up lines normally went into full meltdown mode whenever some pretty bird 'tried' to chat-up Harry. Some of her rage was directed at the poacher (naturally) but two-thirds was directed at her property (Harry) and oddly enough Ron's dorm-mated 'reveled' on Gin-gin's verbal and physical abuse.

After growing up being abused by the Dursley's, perhaps this was understandable in Harry's case_ and even Ron acknowledged that after the war most of the children/warriors who had survived the last battle were somewhat 'messed-up' in the head. - Ginny reaction to death and war was clearly 'copying' to a frightening degree, their mother's harsh dominance of their dad. - From the looks of things tonight; it was Ginny who wore the trousers in her relationship and poor Harry (surprisingly) seemed to love it.

Hermione the workaholic (sad) meanwhile was already making a list of possibilities. Harry took comfort in Hermione's industry as he gave up with the book he was failing to interpret. _Counter-law, personal combat, trial by jury, compensation (Nothing here that could help Cho)._ So Harry instead activated his skill set as a relatively new Auror, thinking like a detective, he asked out-loud _:_ "What do you think is Malfoy's end-game in this?"

"Did Mr. Chang explain what led to all this?" Hermione asked - -

"No, he didn't say a word about it," Ginny answered suddenly suspicious. "As the Malfoy's can't insist on a wedding to a witch that's already married, couldn't Cho just marry her current boyfriend?"

"I no longer have one, I was dating a Muggle for quite awhile, but when he found out that magic was real and that I was a witch, he quickly … bolted", Cho said with her deep disappointment clearly apparent.

"So you're single", Ginny growled out, like a lioness protecting a kill.

"That means no quick fix; it is equally obvious to me, that we are clearly missing something … important." Ron chimed in, desperate to avoid a cat fight in the Chang lounge.

"You've got that in one; the Malfoy's must have an ulterior motive for this – that we don't see", Harry agreed. "I honestly can't see Draco pushing this wedding as he hates Cho because she was a better seeker than he was at Hogwarts and she's smarter than he is to boot. - Money can't be the motive either. I looked into the Chang family finances before I came over and from what I can tell - Mr. Chang's import business and curiosity shop doesn't pull in enough Dosh to trickle the Malfoy 'greed reflex'."

"So if gold isn't the motive then this has to have a huge political payoff, otherwise this whole thing makes no sense", Hermione interjected.

"Political payoff ", Neville asked somewhat mystified?

"Old Lucius wants something that he can only gain through marriage to his only son. Risking his bloodline's future would only happen for something ruddy important", Harry interjected thoughtfully. "Even with Cho being 'admittedly' still super hot"… and for that comment he was smacked hard in the arm by Ginny.

"What … you don't want me to lie; do you; honey? _ I'm just stating facts here" Harry said to his clearly furious girlfriend, while rubbing his upper arm.

"Okay then … Cho has the fox factor in her favor, but even Hermione will admit that the Malfoy's wouldn't go to all this trouble, for a really fine arse breeder", Ron interjected.

"Assuming that Harry's correct and the Chang combined wealth isn't the issue, then is it remotely possible that the ferret family wants' something of great value that the Chang's don't even know they have", Neville though out-loud, more than half-expecting to have his thought called stupid by Hermione.

"I agree; this has got to be a gambit to force a particular reaction," Ron said

"A way to oblige the Chang's to do … what exactly?" Harry frowned in concentration. "Hermione, let's see that list of options."

Hermione passed the paper to him, but Ginny grabbed it out of his hand.

"Let's see." Ginny read: "Compensation. What kind of compensation are we talking about?"

"The original 1564 version says money or an item of an equal value to the object lost," Luna read.

"The 1742 revision added: 'services of a personal nature' - could that translate to possibly involving the services of a house-elf?"- Neville added clearly unsure if any 'House-elf services' were involved.

Hermione looked up. "The 1876 version mentions: services necessary for the continuation of the injured party's bloodline".

"Okay, from the Auror departments point of view Hermione's version makes the most sense because a discredited and nearly bankrupt Malfoy family have only one son and Draco prospects of hooking up with a super rich wife are less than zero since the end of our civil war. The other Pure-blood's who are still looking over their shoulder in fear of Ministry reprisals against known supporters of Voldemort are therefore very unlikely to want any kind of blood ties though marriage to one of Voldemort's former top lieutenants"

"I disagree", Neville replied. "The way I see it, being on the losing end of the war, Malfoy senior would desperately need some gold to pay off the bills from his high-priced legal defense at his trial. That Lucius was not directly tied to any outright atrocity not only saved him from execution, it's also the only reason he is still walking free. But he lost almost everything buying his freedom (a second time), so he could definitely use any kind of gold windfall (no matter how small) that marriage would provide. As Cho is not only the sole heir to the entire Chang estate, with her inheritance being a-lot more 'lucrative' than the socially redeeming value of a marriage to a war hero".

"I wasn't all that big a hero, not compared to Granger here, and they aren't trying to pull this bullocks on her. Money, that thought is ridiculous? - - And Harry… I don't think they want me as a breeder either. The Malfoy's make no bones about the fact that they regard marriage to an Asian the equivalent in disgrace for Draco, as a marriage to a Mudblood like Ms. Granger … " Cho began only to be talked over by another speaker.

"I'll concede that Draco most likely hates Asians because they aren't of pure British heritage. But then why the sudden desire for a wife for Draco in the next couple of months? - The ferret has a substantial trust fund, but he can't touch it until he turns twenty-four (two years) while Narcissa has her share of the Black family fortune coming to her as a yearly stipend and although considerable; it would not be enough to maintain the Malfoy's current lifestyle. - It's only Lucius that is nearly destitute at the moment, but that's also only a short-term discomfort. - His barristers are really good and I heard they have had a few critical victories on the road to getting back at least 'half' of the Malfoy's assets that our government seized. In twelve months time the Malfoy's will be rolling in Dosh again. So why the rush … no, I'm convinced this isn't about money", Neville said.

"I disagree," Ron interjected, "You are thinking long term wealth - but Lucius just needs enough Dosh; to tide him over, until his legal team can get back his seized gold. My guess is that the Chang's have something of more value than they realize… something very rare and extremely valuable, that the Malfoy's can quickly convert into a huge pile of galleons."

"That would support Luna's version, wouldn't it Hermione?" Neville asked.

"You mean an item of equal value to the lost Malfoy fortune. That must be it. Ron was correct for once … amazing as that sounds", Harry said casually. His offhanded insult was accepted without comment.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day. Mr. Chang must have something of supreme value in his shop or house. Something only the Malfoy's know about that would equal the value of at least a-part of what the Ministry seized". The Malfoy's must be blaming Cho's participation in the final battle as the 'sole cause' for the seizure of their wealth", Hermione said as she closed the old law book, apparently in a foul mood for she too was picking on Ron, criticizing him far more strongly than usual, as if she deliberately trying to provoke Ron into a heated public argument.

"Cho _does your curiosity shop or your family's private collection recently acquired, a magical item of priceless value?" Luna asked.

"No … I don't think so", Cho replied after a few minutes of thought.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollywood remake of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Remake -title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

Chapter number 02 – entitled – the map

*Permission to rewrite is pending

*permission granted  
Message: 05/02/2018 at 9:55 AM -Eastern standard time  
from: Darth Gojira

' _Odd request, but I suppose so. You can use a similar plot device if you wish as the basis of your story. Just please don't plagiarize. Thank you for asking'_.

8

*Plagiarism a definition: the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own by not crediting the original author.

*How much change must be made to another's author's story, even with the above authorization, before it avoids any charge of plagiarism?

8

*So once again I shout from the rooftops – loud and clear: I give full credit and Praise to_ **Darth Gojira** _for his original tale, which I shall use as the foundation to my twisted rewrite. I am sure that if Darth reads this, he'll find both familiar bits (he thought up) as well as my unexpected plot twists. - - As the original can still be found at , I invite my few readers (yes … I'm talking to you!) to compare my distortion to the work that inspired me.

My goal is to flesh out the original and change it (dramatically) to fit the Billybob 'multiverse' ( _multiple universe theory_ ) of a parallel universe to JK Rowling's. Which is the core of the (AU) - alternative universe, as it applies to HP fan-fiction

 **Traditional Disclaimer:** I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

I am admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check can do. I consider myself an unskilled… story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish without a qualified editor.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

8

 _Proceed at your own risk_

88**

8

When Sen Chang reentered the room tea-cup in hand the group popped the same question. "Oh yes, the noble house of Chang owns many obscure artifacts of a personal nature, While my most honorable spouse and I sells ancient Chinese items in our shop, items that I legally import, but I already considered that possibility and as each item that we acquire is appraised before-hand by my honorable wife who is most knowledgeable when it comes to what is and isn't authentic. This is necessary for its resale value, and 'none' of the more recent acquisitions from five years back to the present, has a value greater than two thousand galleons.

"That's not enough to satisfy Lucius" Neville said.

"As the house of Chang it-self, traces back to the beginning of Chinese recorded history so my family has a large collection of heirlooms most of which have more of a sentimental rather than monetary value. I can't think of anything that in my shop or home that might have once belonged to the Malfoy's as I refuse to deal in dark magical items. - Well, there was that ring…."

"What about it?" Harry stared him down.

"It was a few years back. '87 I believe. I was shopping at an antique dealer and trying to find a present for my wife. I came across this ring with an ancient Mandarin inscription on it. - The wizard behind the counter claimed that it had found it in a Muggle's garden somewhere in Kent. I was in Knockturn Alley at the time and the shop-clerk wasn't a very good example of a proper tradesman. Mr. Chang said while looking dismissively at Ron. My suspicions intensified when the clerk told me that it was a ring with a withering charm on it."

"A withering charm?" Harry looked confused.

"It's supposed to be used in gardens where there are a lot of weeds. Professor Sprout taught me about them and they are normally pretty dodgy items when used on anything that isn't a plant (human beings), which tend to backfire dangerously on the wearer, at least legally", Neville explained.

"It was in my view a dark artifact, and I naturally demanded that … well; as the clerk had no proof of prior ownership and people who sell things on commission in Knockturn alley, don't want our Ministry to know they owned a dark magic object. I demanded right then and there that an Auror be called. The ring was seized and sent to the Ministry where it was eventually destroyed. Perhaps the Malfoy's at one time owned it."

"That is a possibility, but that in it-self wouldn't trigger the ' _Morgianna of Abington'_ rule of law. Malfoy would have to claim the ring as his and prove it, before he could lawfully demand that you replace his lost property with an item of equal value. Besides: procession of any dark-magic items would violate his parole. He'd be back in Azkaban before he could say 'bob's your uncle'. No, you were only looking at the ring you hadn't acquired it … even second hand, so the dealer as the recipient of allegedly stolen goods would have gotten the letter as losing through incompetence of any 'alleged' Malfoy property", Hermione said as her interest in magical law had snowballed ever since the Buckbeak incident.

"What exactly does the letter from Mr. Malfoy say?" Harry asked.

"It simply says that the house of Chang is responsible for the lost of a precious Malfoy _ ' **relic** '. To this day; I don't know what relic Lucius is reefing too or what he might want in compensation, though. My wife's an antique dealer herself, so he could have bought something to her shop 'incognito' to have it appraised and then discovered it to be a fake."

"Where do you keep the records of sale of artifacts and who bought them?" Ron asked

"In the attic, but that is a waste to time. My wife and I have already reviewed our sales books and I can say definitely that we neither: 'sold, bought or appraised' any magical items from the Malfoy's.

Has your wife acquired any items that she felt were to dodgy to sell to others? Ron asked.

Yes, they're in the attic … I'll show you," Cho answered getting up.

The attic proved to be filled from floor to ceiling, with storage boxes and chests of all kinds. Soon, a chorus of " _Alohomora_ " filled the air as lids popped off of storage boxes as did all kinds of dust, as the young friends frantically searched. - However; nothing came up that Mr. Malfoy would remotely want. Most of the stuffed turned out to be defective or malfunctioning magical items, of little or no value. But just before they gave-up entirely, Harry found a very-old wooden box which was set aside from the others, removing the lid; at the very top was a folded sheet of ancient parchment. He opened it up, only to find nothing but four thin lines of Chinese characters, with an elaborate seal on the bottom made with an ancient Chinese chop.

"Hey Cho, what do you make of this, what kind of Chinese is this?" Harry asked. Cho walked up to his side and took a look. "This is ancient Mandarin and not Cantonese, and it's not in a dialect that I recognize. My dad's much better at this. I'll get this to him. Keep looking."

When they all had finally returned to the lounge (almost empty handed) they lay the items on the table. A fire-breathing bronze figurine (a Chinese dragon) that Ron somehow triggered and barely dodged, a divining pot (which Neville had tripped over), and a vial of what looked like pixie dust which Hermione had found in a tiny, elaborately carved box with Mandarin words on it . Oddly enough, they had all come from the same small chest as the sheet that Harry had found.

"Mr. Chang, could you tell us about this?" he said.

"Well, if I can remember correctly, it's from my mother's side of the family. Was there a red fish on the side of the chest?" Sen asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, well then this is defiantly from my mother's side of the family and comes directly from Shanghai. This is all part of a single kit. The pot and the dust are fairly commonplace, but when combined it unlocks and makes visible the map that's on the blank side of the parchment. The four lines of Mandarin on the front are an ancient spell, which was designed to safeguard the maps secrets"

"A map?" Ron said with great interest as he looked at the blank side of the sheet.

"Yes. I've tried it once before, when I was a boy, but I have not shown this to a living soul since. Cho, take that figurine. Mr. Potter, hold the pot. Ms. Granger, pour the dust in the pot. Just a little will do. Once she does that, Cho, aim the dragons flame at the bottom of the pot."

Cho and the guests stared in fascination as the reaction began. The figurine's flames made the inscriptions on the inside of the pot turn white hot and glow against the black background. While the outside of the pot that Harry was touching remained cool. The glow was forming ancient Mandarin letters on the inside; Harry realized quickly that the pot remained cool to the touch so he didn't drop it. Carefully, Mr. Chang then had Harry pour out the glowing dust onto the sheet. Slowly but surely, it began to glow.

Lines appeared. Mountains rose, moving rivers came to life. All eyes were on the brilliant, three-dimensional (moving) map.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mr. Chang said smiling a-bit, partially to himself. "This is 'supposed' to be the one and only map to the Great Khan's forbidden hoard."

"Forbidden Hoard?" Even Hermione seemed confused.

"Oh yes … when the Muggle conqueror Genghis Khan invaded China, he had the wizards under his banner bury all the Dark Magic items captured in a single place. - He feared them, and wanted to keep all dark magic tightly under his control. Those who buried it were killed, his wizards were obliterated. It is said that he had entire villages destroyed and the course of a mighty river changed to hide the location of the tomb. If a Dark Wizard wanted to conquer modern China, the legend says that there are dark items that the Great Khan buried that would make it … childishly simple. It is even said that in the very center of the tomb there is a large stone sarcophagus that can raise the dead … which is ridiculous of course," Sen Chang finished as he put his finger on the glowing center of the map.

"Well, now this makes sense, it's the sarcophagus that Malfoy wants … to bring back old Tommie boy. So what are we waiting for?" Ron stood up, pulled his wand and said: "Incendio!"

The plume of bluish flame roared out onto the map, leaped to smother the entire landscape, sizzled… and died out … leaving no evidence that there had ever been a fire.

"Oh sh*te." Ron said

"You are not the first to try to destroy this map, young man. I tried it myself when I was your age. According to family legend, the only way for this kind of map to be destroyed is by an item from the hoard itself", Sen Chang said with a mild chuckle.

"… And you keep this in a dusty box up in your attic?', Hermione asked gob smacked.

"Of course I do", Sen Chang while laughing a little louder. "It's a treasured family heirloom after all … but it is also up there to help keep it secret from all you round eyes; which is what my mother's; grandmother use to call all foreign devil's who came to China … the_ **Noble House** _of Hong-Kong in particular. She despised the English in general and the Dirk Struan most of all, which I always thought was odd as we are distantly related to Gordon Chang; the half-breed son of the devil eyed Struan.

Anyway, by ancient tradition this particular map 'heirloom' will pass on to the eldest girl of direct bloodline decent of the family originally given the map. Bloodline in our family is traced though the women. This means that my only daughter Cho; will on her wedding day, receive that map as part of her official dowry. - But to tell the truth, this map is in actuality a small-part of a huge deception, meaning it isn't remotely real. The Great Khan was no fool; the safety of all of China depended on the location of the forbidden Hoard staying hidden. So the great Khan (a Mongol) ordered literally thousands of charmed maps made … exactly like this one.

These Hoard Maps were given centuries ago to all the predominantly upper middle class families; both 'Manchu' and 'Han' Chinese, like root of the Chang family. Part of the Chan family (mine) eventually settled in southern china in what would become Honk-Kong which is why my great grandfather spoke Cantonese. By change or design, you can buy a complete kit (a fake) similar to ours in any magical shop in Hong Kong for about five pounds UK. - - Follow it and you will have a nice holiday in the back country of China … but you won't find anything in the end. My Great grandmother use to say that destiny arranged for the fakes to be made to hide the real-one which is out there somewhere … hidden in plain sight among the countless thousands of fakes. My grandmother, my mother and I feel that the real hoard map is probably held by an obscure descendant of the last emperor. - The only difference between real and fake, is that the real guardians don't know if they are protecting the real thing".

"It's a common enough tactic", Harry said casually. "Tonks once told me about looking for caches of Dark Magic items this way… one real map hidden among countless fake ones. If the items couldn't be destroyed themselves, the maps could be intentionally lost so that the hoard remained untouched."

"Or a Horcrux, which could only be destroyed by a Basilisk tooth" Ron pointed out

"So you believe that the Malfoy's think this is the 'one and only' real map", Ginny asked. "They can't be that delusional … can they?"

Hermione became thoughtful as she looked at Sen Chang, "Mr. Chang, where did your mother get this?"

"Believe it or not; at one time Miss Granger, my family had at one time; an extensive collection of several variants of the forbidden Hoard map. My personal part of the Chang family came to Scotland when my great grandmother became my great grandfather 'arranged marriage bride' back in 1912 where they opened the Chinese curiosity shop that my honorable mother now runs" Cho said politely – "The last batch of 'genuine' forbidden Hoard maps were sent to here for safekeeping in London. "The last shipment was a bulk lot of ten that my grandmother imported in April of 1927 gathered from once noble Chinese families that we assume (incorrectly) had feared the capture of their map for one reason or another. Politically speaking China in 1927 was a dangerous place to live. Run primarily by warlords.

As to how and why these maps came into the possession of a branch of our family that was still living in Shanghai at the time and sent on to us …is anyone guesses? – Legend says that when the last of any guardian bloodline dies, the map in their keeping will dissolve into dust. – The Chan family is only supposed to hold them until they were reclaimed at a later date, by a legitimate heir to the map. Unfortunately the 'TEN' arrived here; just two weeks ahead of the 'Chiang Kai-shek' led massacre in Shanghai of that same year … wiping out many of the guardians living there"

"Grindelwald could have been looking for this," Harry thought aloud.

"No … if Grindelwald was looking for anything it would be the real map. And the one before you isn't the real thing. Luckily for all concerned …since 1927, we have managed to return (one by one) to the original owners most of the copies of the forbidden Hoard maps that we held in trust. We have also admittedly; sold in our shop excellent quality reproductions, for to 'own one' gives 'great-face' to any traditional Chinese family. We stopped this practice in '36', because the fake ones (more modern magical reproductions) coming out of Nanking during the mid-1930's are so hard to tell a-part from the original thousand dating back to the age of the Khans".

"Yes … we know that this one (before you) is ours because we can actually see the map _and it traces back seven centuries plus a generation or two, to the Chang family when we all lived in central China. We know this because it is charmed to never be sold. - Instead it has been passed on from mother to daughter for centuries ... as a wedding present.

So my wife's great grandmother gave this map to her daughter as a wedding present in March of 1912, and told her part of the family to move to England to keep their copy safe.

"And that is why the Malfoy's think you have the real thing"? Luna said

"I don't follow you", Sen said clearly puzzled

"How many ancient Chinese families ever had in their possession more than one Hoard map? And your family had (at one point) ten of them, maps that could not be transfer except during a wedding", Luna said sounding usually rational. "If the legend is correct collecting ten fake maps should have been impossible".

"My family was just holding them in trust until the …"

"… Can't be transferred, stolen of sold", Luna continued interrupting Sen. "The magic behind the maps trusted your family 'above all others' to keep ten copies of itself safe_ and that makes you the ultimate Guardian of the Khan's secret".

"Yes … that makes sense, the Malfoy's must have learned of your unusual relationship with the ten (eleven actually) of the hoard Maps and concluded that you have the original", Neville agreed.

"But that is ridiculous, we did not own the others_ we merely hold them in trust … nothing more", Sen said but from the facial expressions of the others, no-one believed him. - "That we still hold in trust three of maps beyond the one given to us in ages past …changes nothing. Cho, it is our duty to our ancestors, as one of the original thousand … that we continue to play our part of the great deception. And that's why we did not join the Voldemort war; our goal was to keep him from this copy".

"Naturally; over the course of the centuries other copies have disappeared or been turned to dust as a bloodline dies. Still more are in bank vaults or turned over to others for safekeeping; as our family had done since 1927. That the remaining three we still hold have not self-destructed indicates to me that a descendant of one of the original guardians (like us), is still out there, hoping to one day retrieve their copy from us.

However my grandmother before she died; began to worry that for one reason or the other; due to wars, disease or just bad joss (luck) that the original thousand families appointed as guardians by the Great Khan has been reduced in number to the point where it is 'very possible' that there are only a couple of hundred fakes left to conceal the real thing. If the hoard fell into the wrong hands and was exploited; China as we know it …could be destroyed and after that the entire magical world. – The magical communist government has spent decades trying (without success) to find the 'hoard map' with the goal of destroying this treasure trove of Dark-magic. For us in the UK as long as there is a single Death Eater left alive, there remains the risk that the hoard will be found."

"Luna had a valid point; that you were trusted with eleven copies makes your very special and more importantly, having eleven makes you clearly stand-out in a crowd", Neville said reasonably. "If somehow the Malfoy's have discovered your special guardianship, my guess is that Lucius wants not just your copy, but all the other three as well".

Hermione then interjected with her stereotypical emotion free logic. "And if all the Hoard maps are all fake as you claim, what harm would come from giving him one of the surviving three that is still in your care".

"As I said before to those that were actually listening" Sen said with disdain to Hermione, "a real deception copy of this map can't be opened and viewed by anyone not authorized to see it. So if we gave him one of the three it would appear blank and stay 'Blank', meaning that Cho cannot open to be viewed any copy but her own. Besides what we hold in trust cannot be voluntarily transferred, so it would come right back to us. The only way for the Malfoy's to see the details on any hoard map is to acquire legal ownership as part of a legitimate dowry, like when my number-one daughter becomes wife to Draco. As the map details of the three we still hold in trust cannot just be given away; for the original owner might come for it, and to give away another guardian's family treasure; even temporarily …well, the dishonor involved would be unbearable".

"If that's the situation, your problem is that we don't know for sure that after gaining the Chang *forbidden Hoard* map and seeing its 'alleged' location, that the Malfoy's will be satisfied that it's even remotely real. Especially if the 'Nanking fakes' reveal map details as your does and are indistinguishable from Kahn made ones. A spot on a map doesn't guarantee entrance into a centuries hidden tomb", Hermione pointed out. "Otherwise someone would have found it already. There must be more to opening this tomb then we know and if Malfoy senior knows about the multiple fakes, then he will have to get ALL OF THEM to be one-hundred percent sure he has the original. That means the Malfoy's will most certainly be coming after the other three that you now hold in trust?

"Why are you being so stubborn on this issue, Ms. Granger? - The three we hold in trust, cannot be opened by any magic that I know of … in the same manner I just showed you. For only a direct blood descendant of one of the thousand chosen by 'the Khan' him-self have the ability to make the writing on the map visible'," Mr. Chang admitted showing signs of growing anger. "I'm equally sure that if the Malfoy's are aware of this restriction as compared to the current fakes from Nanking which open with a simple 'reveleo hex' … then he will quickly be able to determine if the dowry map he gets from us has been switched with a Nanking made fake".

"Why can't we just give him something else from the shop of equal value?" Cho desperately asked her father.

"Equal in value to the possible location of the largest collection of dark magical objects on earth … what would that be Cho? - - Besides: the receiver of the compensation is entitled to make his choice of what to receive, and the letter didn't say anything about that", Hermione explained.

Harry sighed. "So where does that leave us?"

8

8

8


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollywood remake of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Remake -title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

*So again I give full credit and Praise to_ **Darth Gojira** _for his original tale, which I shall use as the foundation to my twisted rewrite. I am sure that if Darth reads this, he'll find both familiar bits (he thought up) as well as my unexpected plot twists. - - As the original can still be found at Fanfiction.I invite my few readers (yes … I'm talking to you!) to compare my distortion to the work that inspired me.

My goal is to flesh out the original and change it (dramatically) to fit the Billybob 'multiverse' ( _multiple universe theory_ ) of a parallel universe to JK Rowling's. Which is the core of (AU) - alternative universe, as it applies to HP fan-fiction

8

88**

Chapter 03 – entitled – the break-up

88**

8

"What are the other options?" Cho turned desperately to Hermione who replied: "Well, we could file a court case, but I don't think we'd get far".

"You could leave the country take this map with you -" Luna suggested

"That's what I was thinking and I would in a heart-beat if it weren't for the fact that my wife and Cho love the United Kingdom so much", Sen said.

"Dad, I don't want to leave. I stayed during the war, I can stay for this," Cho said to her dad, with determination.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in our civil-war in the first place," Mr. Chang countered hotly.

Hermione intervened. "If the map cannot be sold or assumingly transferred, then the only way for the Malfoy to gain procession is through an arranged marriage. With that option I imagine rejected out of hand by your family, all that remains is_ **trial by combat**. However: I'm not even sure if that's a legal option anymore, as this country banned dueling in 1966. – I'll have to make inquiries at work to determine if there is a legal conflict between the two laws?"

"Assuming it is still legal … as it could have been 'grandfathered clause' exempted when it was renewed; how would that work?" Neville asked having remained relatively silent up to this point.

"Well, any challenger would have to be a wizard of some lineage and history without a wife or husband which would I assume; exclude anyone formally engaged", Sen Chang said looking again with disappointment in Ron's direction. - The fight itself would be held on a pre-chosen ground with traditional seconds in attendance. Sometimes this duel is done with wands, but occasionally I've read of accounts where swords are used. After stating the grievance, offers to settle are presented_ and if rejected, the outcome is decided by submission, winner takes all."

"Yeah, but who'd fight in a sword fight nowadays?" Harry asked. "Couldn't you find anything else?"

Hermione sadly shook her head. "A Magical annulment could take years of court cases to settle which wouldn't prevent the Malfoy's from gaining procession of the map."

"Maybe I could just accidentally murder Draco," Ron joked.

Hermione was not amused. "His parents would find out, and Harry would have to arrest the … colossal … **idiot** … who did it. And then where would that leave us?"

"A duel it is then …" Mr. Chang looked thoughtful. "I assume all of you are combat veterans?" There was a chorus of nods.

"Perhaps it's our best chance," Sen murmured. "What do the books say, Ms. Granger?" She went back to her notes, Luna and Cho peering over her shoulders. "The duel would be at a place chosen by the challenger with weapons chosen by the originating party (the Malfoy's). Draco's not a pushover with a wand; it could turn out to be dangerous with an uncertain outcome. I'll have to find more books on ritual dueling, but I personally think its rather barbaric way to settle disputes."

Ron grinned wickedly. - "We remember don't we Harry. It was first year when the little bastard set you up?" "Only this time, you are not a firstie and it would be a real fight and we'd be ready,"

Harry noted sternly in agreement.

"Are there any ways the challenger can reject the terms?" Cho asked Hermione.

She looked down again. "The way the original rule/law reads to me, I think the originating party would only accept challengers with some sort of pureblood descent. Oh no… I think that just ruled out Harry and my-self", Hermione declared sheepishly

Ginny cracked her knuckles. "Well, I think Ronnie and I qualify. We're pureblood's after all."

"Ginny, it's too dangerous. He could kill you", Harry objected strongly, with worry plain on his face.

"And he'd lose the fight if he took me on. Besides Potter …I can take care of myself," she snarled and Harry cowered.

"Aren't you all forgetting that whoever the winner is, the moment the duel ends is lawfully married to Cho"

"I won't marry Cho, I don't swing that way" Ginny snorted.

"Ron?" Cho looked hopefully at the tradesman.

"I'd like to help, really I would, but this wouldn't work for me as I'm engaged to be married. It's taken me three tries to get us this close to a wedding day... Ron began only to be interrupted.

"… Oh I agree wholeheartedly", Luna added with a snort, "I can bear witness to everything you've tried to do to conform to what Granger minimum demands to become her life mate. You've done a proper job at it too, jumped through every hoop she asked you; even turned down being a Auror in favor of keeping George's joke shop afloat and profitable after Fred's death, because she said you'd get killed on day one. As fate would have it you make a superb shopkeeper. You've made sense of W.W.W. ltd. books; balanced the accounts, paid vendors on time, while at the same time greatly improving your personal hygiene and mannerism. Your hair is now cut short, your clothing although clearly second hand is immaculate and totally respectable (like your eating habits are now) while in public … anyway".

"And yet in spite of everything he had done to improve himself, Hermione has already postponed her wedding to Ronald twice", Luna pointed out without pulling punches, "Making me wonder (lately) if Hermione really wants to be married at all? - In spite of the fact that George hardly ever comes into the shop and hasn't had anything to do with day to day operations in years. - Mr. Chan (just now) gave all his praise for the WWW 'successful joke shop' to George … calling him Ron's master. He sees you as Hermione most likely does … as a 'not-in-charge', barely literate shop-clerk, a common 'working class' tradesman with such a low social status as prospective husband, 'not to mention' the possibility of future children underfoot (later on) which could seriously undermine Hermione's often overly stated political ambitions".

"Luna has a good point – Ron isn't her social or intellectual equal, or so she keeps telling me". Harry pointed out and then took a good long look at Hermione waiting for her to object _ and when she didn't object to anything said; beyond looking stern and stone-faced … after an awkward pause the unpleasant truth became obvious to everyone in the room.

"Looks like the engagement is off … yet-again Ronnie", Ginny said smugly. "Miss Career first Granger apparently still hasn't decided if you're worth fighting over. - So Cho gets first shot at Ronnie beefcake as husband and I for one am glad to hear it. I always said you could do better than a super critical B-witch. Just don't smash Draco like a bug too quickly ickle Ronnie; I'd like the ferret to suffer a-bit first.

Ron just stood there staring hard at a silent Hermione, as his face slowly lost color.

"We are assuming here that Cho would be okay with Ronnie becoming her husband, - It's really up to her … you know. - Maybe like Granger … Cho would prefer a better choice. - You did say you didn't have a boyfriend … yes?" - - Harry said desperate to fill the painful silence … feeling extremely uncomfortable about being a witness to the abrupt end of the Ron/ Hermione relationship.

Hermione continued to just stand there, saying nothing without any sign of reaction on her 'emotion free' face

"I don't suppose I could fight for myself?" Cho suggested not answering the boyfriend quiz, as she too feared that 'all hell would break lose' if she named her first choice as champion. - "I'm reasonably sure could take him."

Sen Chang not realizing that a huge bomb had just been dropped … beamed with pride at his daughter. "Oh, I don't doubt your courage number one daughter, but if it is this map that the Malfoy's want, they will demand the marriage option as the only alternative to a duel, and you can't marry yourself … so my dear brave Cho you must have a single champion. - However, even if the shop-clerk is your only choice … after providing the traditional proof of good faith …we could have any marriage to him annulled quickly … once the Malfoy's; lawfully renounce their claim … especially if this mere tradesman remains as unacceptable to you as he is to me."

"Ron I'm sorry … but you aren't the champion I had in mind …"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron shrugged, "under the current circumstanced … it isn't hard to guess who you had in mind … you need the hero type, and regretfully I don't measure-up to that standard. If you have a Ravenclaw housemate that you fancy, by all means contact him at once, because my sister will fight you tooth and claw over breeding rights with Harry…-"

"That ain't going to happen" … growled Ginny

"… Don't let your 'failed' relationship with me, stop you from acting all noble and self-sacrificing: Ronald Bilius", Hermione said scornfully, when she finally found her voice again. "Harry can't do it … he's not pureblood, and even I can understand why Cho doesn't like the thought of being connected to a mere tradesman… like you. You are right you know; in spite of your best efforts, you just cannot measure-up to my extra high standards. - In point of fact … I had already decided to call-off our awkward relationship for the_ **last time** … a week ago, but you've been too ruddy obliging to get into a row with me so that I could break things off properly".

"Luna had it spot-on … by the way; marriage to you would greatly slow down my career goals, and just the thought of children … how can anyone in their right mind even consider bringing children into a dangerously overcrowded world such as ours. A planet doomed from centuries of pollution and injustice toward women. After careful consideration; I have determined that romance in general, represent a career distraction that I can ill afford. - - So go ahead Ronald, try your best to become Cho's champion … who knows … perhaps she can force herself give you the house full of nippers that I won't even consider",

Harry was stunned at Hermione's meanness while Ginny looked at the ground, trying not to show Harry's her obvious delight at this final break-up.

"I can't say that I'm totally surprised by this" Ron half mumbled as he tried to control his violent emotions. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "My now ex-fiancé has been dropping hints for awhile now, saying to anyone willing to listen; that marriage is just a different form of slavery for the average British witch", Ron said in a semi-apologetic tone to the others in the room. "I am sorry you had to see this happen but if a mere tradesman's pay-bucket like mine (working for my brother as I do) isn't remotely deep enough to help get even a modest two bedroom flat in London, near the 'all important' Ministry … then it isn't enough to assist Mx. Granger in becoming the first Muggle-born 'Minister of Magic' within the next fifteen years … as planned".

"The timing of this; could have been better, I admit that, but if a painful deed is to be done – it best be done quickly", Hermione said harshly as she semi-quoted Shakespeare.

"You logic is as always, flawless and it is kind of you to end things so abruptly", Ron said still staggering in shock. He didn't try to argue because he knew that once Hermione had made up her mind this irreversibly. Nothing he could say or do would change it. They had fought over the issue of offspring's time and again. He wanted four, she wanted none. This single issue more than any other had ended their previous two engagements. Each time she had come back to him and they had tried again, but that wouldn't happen a fourth time. - The bottom line was … he and Hermione were done as a couple.

"Anyway … now that I'm suddenly single again and vulnerable while on the rebound. – I –I -I clearly don't want to impose Cho, I'm sure I am not your first, second or third choice", Ron said while glancing ever so briefly in Harry's direction who was trembling nervously_ and seeing the way he was looking at Cho, made Ginny get-up and step 'in front of' her boyfriend while growling softly like a lioness preparing for battle. "But if you can think of no-one else better … Luckily; for both of us … ours will be a very short term, good faith marriage in name only", Ron said sounding puzzled at Hermione's extra negative 'unspoken' reaction to his renewed offer to be Cho's champion.

"You're such a clueless idiot, Ronald _ and I am well rid of you. You'll be married to Cho for a minimum of two years, as marital ' _ **good faith**_ ' means at least one offspring", Hermione suddenly growled with unexpectedly intense anger.

"A baby?" Ron replied gob smacked

"Yes Ronnie … a baby or maybe two", Ginny added, apparently overjoyed that (her) Harry was off the hook and equally delighted at the prospect of being an aunt again. The biggest thrill of all … being that she didn't have to put up with; the ' _know-it-all_ '_ B-witch, for the sake of good sister-in-law relations … this was turning out to be a good day

"There aren't many annulments in magical Britain … not anymore_ and a divorce is not possible without a healthy child already produced, its a-part of the ' _ **magical repopulation act**_ ' passed by the Wizengamot right after our costly civil-war", Hermione pointed-out hotly in a matter of fact tone. Why else do you think that the mere thought of you as a husband is so objectionable to both of the Chang's that are here - - (Hooray) Granger had finally gotten the argument she'd wanted so badly, since coming through the floo.

"And you're not wanting children is why your breaking up with me … just to be crystal clear on this", Ron shouted.

"OF COURSE … I mean honestly. - - Do you even have the slightest idea how much a single offspring would delay my career advancement", Hermione responded sounding more and more irate.

Poor Ron stood motionless once again staring in gob smacked pain at a cold hearted Hermione, looking at her as if for the first time, his disappointment in her was indescribable.

In the stunned silence that followed one last reluctant volunteer broke the silence.

"I'm just guessing here", Neville said sadly … "but without knowing ahead of time that this would happen, I can now see the reason behind Luna inviting me to this odd party. Okay … Luna I assume you don't want Ronnie hooked up with Cho, can I ask why?"

"When my friend told me that all of this would happen; that Granger would permanently dump Ronnie (literally) right in front of me, for the third and final time; I was at first skeptical, but as my friend had been right so often in the past, I took this prediction to heart" , Luna said casually. "When Cho contacted me with her problem (also as predicted) I knew that Ronnie would be instinctively unacceptable to her for reasons that even she does not understand. When everything happened as predicted I put my plan into action. ' _ **By the way' –**_ Hermione; According to my friend; you are precisely eleven minutes and ten seconds … late, in breaking Ron's heart, cold and hard … just as destiny had predicted".

"Destiny and fate is pure rubbish. I control my own fate', Hermione snarled with thick contempt at Luna who naturally ignored the disdain.

"That makes Harry's prophecy rubbish too, I imagine. Do you hear that Potter"; Luna countered.

"Yeah I heard", Harry said with equal disdain.

"Anyway, let's ignore the skeptical criticism of the non-believer in anything beyond what she can see, taste, hear and touch … to say with 'certainly', that Ronnie's destiny isn't to make loads of babies with Hermione or Cho, and to me fates decision is totally understandable", Luna continued in a casual tone totally overlooking the shocked and stunned looks she was getting from everyone else in the room.

"I know you don't think much of me; you made that crystal clear several times now. I just never suspected that you'd be discouraging Ron from being Cho's champion. He is a good man and a better combat fighter than I was. Besides: I thought she was one of your closest friends?" Neville said sadly

"Neville dearest, I think the world of you, but fate has decreed that I 'breed' with another. Besides: this match will be really good for you … in the long term", Luna explained dreamily. "I agree that Ron is a nice bloke and all, like you say … but his magic is a-bit untrustworthy … at times. - Cho I assume; would much prefer Harry _ 'the hero' _as champion and husband - over his red-haired sidekick. Cho's father would want Potter too … that's obvious. But fate and Ginny won't have it … so that's-that.

"You got that in one", Ginny snarled.

"Luckily Cho isn't half as 'stuck-up' as our female Ravenclaw peers (like me) about finding a perfect match. I've been feeling bad about dumping you (Neville) and I've seen you've suffered after my rejection, so I decided to find you a perfect replacement … which hasn't been easy …"

"Luna for God's sake … SHUT IT! - I'll do it … okay; if it's alright with you … Cho" Neville timidly spoke up. "I mean, had you a boyfriend that qualified I would have gladly stepped-aside… but you don't. So I guess you're stuck with me and Ron as your only champion choices … just to keep the map out of the hands of an unrepentant Death Eater like Lucius. - If I accomplish nothing beyond preventing you from having to marry the ferret … yeah: I'll do this".

Cho looked back and forth between Ron and Neville, genuinely surprised; but also a moment later in a clearly calculating fashion, with neither affection nor disgust showing on her face. As a Ravenclaw, Neville could almost hear the wheels turning in her logical head as she dispassionately weighed the possibilities.

"Who'd be your financial sponsor?" Cho finally asked Neville, her decision clear. "I already know about what happened to your parents."

"My grandmother, I guess," he shrugged, "although I'm not as poor as Ron, I could put up the gold out of my own vault at Gringotts … if I had too",

"If its money you need, Ron … I'll sponsor you," Harry volunteered.

"You shut your gob, Harry. Your vaults contents are 'Potter gold' and as the future Mrs. Potter I therefore say that we keep our gold for our own townhouse in London.

"What about Grimmauld place, you know … Sirius's place?" - Ron asked not at all upset at Cho picking the more magically stable of the two of them. - Knowing full well that when what Hermione had done to him today … finally hit home, he was going to be reduced to a colossal (basket case) mess

"You want that dump, overgrown with pixies and dark magic items, you can have it Ronnie, with our blessings" Ginny snorted.

"Harry", Ron inquired?

"Ginny won't live there and neither will I"

A clearly unsettled Hermione cleared her throat loudly in deliberate interruption_ and after one final look at the deception map thoughtfully began giving commands. "If you-lot don't need me to do anymore research, I really have to get back to work, as I have far more important issues to deal with than this minor domestic dispute".

"As for you Ronald, you and I will talk in depth later, but for right now; the important thing is getting your things out of my flat - - A.S.A.P. - I'll have it all packed and in boxes by the front door by tomorrow morning - we also need to discuss our future as friends, if that is even remotely possible after today. But before I leave, I strongly suggest that: Ginny speaks to her parents about the magical customs and traditions surrounding a formal duel. If I have a spare moment or two; I will look into any written official rules about dueling codified by law and send my written conclusions to general delivery the CHANG curiosity shop, Diagon Alley, London.

Next: I think that Neville needs to tell his Gran about his offer to be Cho's champion. - Mr. Chang needs write a formal reply to Lucius's letter, asking for the Malfoy's reasons for evoking this rule and Lucius's terms to solve this matter. - If as we suspect the Malfoy end-game is to force a marriage to gain the Chang copy of the Hoard map, then he'll have to be told that he has to fight for the privilege."

"Are you sure I can't just marry myself?" Cho asked, half-joking. No one laughed

"Luna, Ginny and Cho; keep looking in the magical law books to see if the dueling ban effects the magical rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'. - You've got to find out more on this rule on the legal front." Hermione said firmly.

"What should I do … my captain?" Harry replied with an outlandish salute. Hermione rolled her eyes before glancing at Ron, who on the other hand was stoned face, his skin drained of color, as he absorbed not just another delay … no … this was a flat rejection.

"What do, I do", Harry repeated.

"You have the hardest job; you as the future chief of all Auror's, have to make sure this duel is fair and above board. Malfoy's as I know you recall perfectly well … don't fight fair; expect trickery and invisible attacks from behind", Hermione warned.

"Yeah, your spot on, Malfoy never did go in for a straight-up fight", Harry replied with grim determination.

"And I thought things couldn't get more complicated," Cho said, looking at Luna. She simply smiled enigmatically back.

"It's the most complicated issues that have the simplest answers", Luna replied.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollywood remake of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Remake -title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

Chapter 4 – Settling the details

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

*So I give full credit and Praise to_ **Darth Gojira** _for his original tale, which I shall use as the foundation to my twisted rewrite. I am sure that if Darth reads this, he'll find both familiar bits (he thought up) as well as my unexpected plot twists. - - As the original can still be found at Fanfiction.I invite my few readers (yes … I'm talking to you!) to compare my distortion to the work that inspired me.

My goal is to flesh out the original and change it (dramatically) to fit the Billybob 'multiverse' ( _multiple universe theory_ ) of a parallel universe to JK Rowling's. Which is the core of (AU) - alternative universe, as it applies to HP fan-fiction

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

88**

8

8

The group of friends broke up into tiny groups, Cho with Luna and Neville had an awkward whisper conversation with Luna as mediator, as two all but total strangers took their first baby-steps on the road to coupledom. Hermione took one final look at her 'one and only' long term boyfriend; before turning on the spot and with grim determination … apparateing away. This left time for Ron and Harry to have a private chat

"Harry, about Grimmauld Place …"

"I was serious earlier Ron; there is no way I will live there", Harry said with a touch of anger

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Ginny and I have been looking into magically demolishing the place, Harry replied

"Would you consider renting it to me?"

"No, that place is a dump in a horrible neighborhood and we tried to clean it up ... remember", Harry said with a sour expression on his face,

"…No Harry … we only half-arse tried for a few weeks during 'one' summer to clean it up … just to make it borderline livable, My family didn't have the required 'Dosh' to have it properly cleaned by professionally trained wizards; which we couldn't do anyway after Sirius escaped, as we couldn't bring an outside company in with the most wanted wizard in the entire UK underfoot".

"What's your point?"

"Rent or sell the place to me for one galleon a month. Even the rent on a tiny studio flat in London is outrageous; I could use the Dosh I've set aside for a flat, to bring in some professionals to clean up (well sanitize actually) all the rooms of one floor, including a bathroom, a loo and the kitchen while closing off the rest of the place.

"That's insane idea, Ron", Harry said after a moment of thought.

"I've got to find my own place, it's been almost five years since the battle of Hogwarts and after Hermione kicks me out of her flat … I'm back to living at home.

"Okay… okay, let me talk to Gin about it and I'll get back to you".

8

8 - - Later: At the Burrow

Ron left the Chang household without another word. At the Burrow, Ron had announced that his engagement to Hermione was ended, for the final time. With zero chance of another proposal, his voice literally dripping with bitterness and hurt and all but literally breaking down in front of his parents … he then he pulled himself together and breached the dueling question to his dad in the kitchen as his Mum washed dishes nearby … because 'of course' … Ginny hadn't 'gotten around to it' … yet . -

"I thought the of ' _Morgianna of Abington_ ' rule of law had been made illegal", Arthur said after hearing Ron's explanation, "but if it isn't, I still can't sponsor you, Ron, as you would have to marry Cho the moment the duel ended_ and until mere moments ago I thought you were going to - you've, um …"

"… The remote possibility of that; ended for the last time earlier tonight, Dad_ and I have suspected for some time that she was just looking for any excuse to call it all off … again. Harry is now convinced that she never really wanted to marry me".

"Well Ronald, to be honest, I always felt that you made a mistake setting your heart on Granger, I never felt that she fancied boys, or even liked being a girl', Molly said from over by the sink as she dried her hands with a dish towel. "There was never any sign of femininity about her… not that I saw _ and her wearing a dress - **once** _ at Bill's wedding, doesn't count. - Did she finally admit to being a lesbian tonight or just conceded the truth of being a radical … male hating, Feminist?" –

"It was the children issue again. She doesn't want anything to get in the way of …" Ron began.

"… becoming the first Muggleborn Minister of magic" oh yes … your father and I have long suspected that she wanted a husband as just an loveless 'accessory', to offset any political opponent making claims in the press that she hates all her male voters", Arthur said sadly

"In any event you are better-off without her. - - As to this Cho business you're in no condition to fight a duel over a total stranger", Molly said sympathetically. "You are in a state of 'stunned disbelief' at the moment and I suspect that when the truth of your situation finally hits home for you ... that it will take a long time for you to emotionally- 'move on'- after Granger. As for the duel itself - after the Brain incident, to be totally honest ... your magic has be dodgy (at times) and besides; I'm not sure how your 'blue thingy' would react to you holding a enchanted sword, remember the last time you picked up a real wand, the thing shattered in your hand", His mother added while joining the conversation.

"I know, Mum. But there wasn't anything else I could think to do?" Ron replied.

"Son … I'm proud that you stepped-up like a man and volunteered, but I agree with your mother on your ability to engage in a duel right now …with your unreliable 'blue magic' being what it is", Arthur interjected softly. "I think at this point your only option is to give Longbottom and the Chang's your total support. We don't want the Malfoy's getting their way in this. Whenever it happens, things always take a turn for the worse."

"Is it illegal to hex someone before a duel? - I could break Draco's wrists." A soft voice said from the doorway

"Ginerva Molly … DON'T YOU DARE!" - Molly said sternly.

8

8

Meanwhile … at the Longbottom Manor house, Neville was sweating profusely when he told his grandmother.

8

"A duel?"

"Yes, Gran ... It's for Cho Chang's sake." Neville said.

"Who is she and what's her problem?"

"Cho was a- friend of mine from Hogwarts … although admittedly, not even a remotely close friend", Neville answered. "I tutored her a few times in Herbology, and I was frankly surprised that she remembered me at all. This duel's the only thing that could stop her from getting forcibly married to Draco Malfoy."

"You said Potter was there, didn't he volunteer?"

"Yes and no … Ginny wouldn't let him" Neville replied

"You tell me that both of the youngest Weasley's were there. Didn't her brother jump in and volunteer?

"Yeah he did, but he's … disabled", He replied weakly.

"Oh yes … the dangerously unstable blue magic 'thingy'. - I'm told that he wasn't the only victim of the aftershock following the death of the giant brain on that fateful day. But I also thought the Ministry reversed whatever the Giant brain did to all seven victims".

"They tried, for years … they tried and failed", Neville admitted sadly. "Poor Ron was closest to the thing and therefore suffered the worst reaction. He and the others are under a ton of magical restrictions which Thank-God hasn't gotten in the way of Ron's employment prospects", Neville said ending on an upbeat note.

"Yes I've seen some of the WWW ltd. products; they are the best in quality and workmanship in the entire UK. And you say your friend Ron manages the business alone. I've been in that shop and it is spotlessly clean and clearly well managed. - - Okay that eliminates Weasley and Potter, how about the Chang's … no brothers?"

"No and that idea won't work anyway, as the winner of this duel is obligated to marry Ms. Chang", Neville said

"Is that why you agreed to this – to get a wife? I know I've been pressuring you to settle down and get married; but there are far 'easier' and less dangerous ways to obtain a bride. I know a really talented matchmaker … unusually gifted at arranging happy marriages. One Floo call and I'll …"

"… Grandmother please … this has nothing to do we me acquiring a reluctant wife", Neville snapped back.

"Then are you compelled to do this, because of our ongoing blood feud with the Malfoy's?"

"Our blood feud has nothing to do with this either … It's just the right thing to do Gran, it's as simple as that",

"Using the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington' is clever, Ill grant them that", Augusta said thoughtfully. "I have no idea what Lucius end-game is, but I doubt the usual amount of Malfoy trickery will prevail here, especially with the blue wizard involved".

"The blue wizard is just an urban myth … and Ron suffers from unstable magic because of his unfortunate condition, he can't be the rumored super powerful Blue Wizard that the gossip speaks of. His magical control is as dodgy as a 'firstie' at Hogwarts. He wouldn't stand a chance in a magical duel for the reasons I've already stated" - Neville replied? –

"Never-mind, just be glad that he is allied with you in this adventure", Augusta said dismissively.

"Do you totally discount; Harry, the chosen-one", Neville asked

"I said never mind and I meant it". Augusta snarled at her grandson. "All that I will admit to is that I've told you too often about my desperate need to spoil several grandchildren. You are four plus years out of Hogwarts now_ and I won't be around forever. - - That Cho is not noble born or British will not be a long term disadvantage, I don't think_ and I find the thought of Eurasian grandchildren more than just merely acceptable. I can't wait to hold my first grandchild. - - - Her family, owns a curiosity shop don't they? - Their shop isn't in Knockturn Alley is it?" - To this question Neville shook his head strongly in the negative.

"Well, they aren't evil, that's a plus. And judging how well you acquitted yourself in the war, the way you beheaded that snake and all. You should have no trouble making mincemeat out of a Malfoy. Now tell me… is it wands or swords?"

"I'm not sure", Neville said with deep uncertainty

"You know …I still have your grandfather's sword", his grandmother replied.

"What? - -I thought you gave it away when he died."

"He thought we might need it someday and he even left a note." She replied

"But - but -I don't know how to use a sword!"

"Heavens, boy, you can't expect this to be easy."

"Of course not…" Neville said sadly

8

88**88

Any duel that followed would pale in comparison to the tense standoff in the Ministry that next afternoon.

8

"I'm afraid the pathetic Weasel is out of the question. I don't take comedy very well", Lucius sneered

"Neville Longbottom, then", Sen replied.

"I said I don't take comedy very well", the eldest Malfoy declared in a bored tone.

"Under the laws of dueling, you don't have any say in Cho's choice of champion. They are both of noble descent, according to the hereditary records, and both were on the front line during most of the war, against your former master, unlike my-self," Mr. Chang looked at Malfoy with disdain.

"Well, well, well. I see you're not shy about spending other people's lives in order to defend your honor, Mr. Chang", Lucius said

"Both young men volunteered. You gave me no choice."

"Why? Why can't I simply have that very important item of yours?" - Lucius spat as his anger flared.

"I can't just give it to you; it can only be transferred as part of a lawful dowry".

"I know that you fool", Lucius snarled.

"Do you also know it's a fake … just one of a thousand, a distraction to keep scum like you from finding the real thing?" Mr. Chang snarled back

"You don't think I'd go to all this bother; sacrifice my only son in marriage to an Asian slut … if I wasn't one hundred percent sure you held the true map. Your family heirloom is the key to the return of my master", Lucius declared in deadly seriousness.

"You're the fool Lucius, risking the last bit of your wealth and influence for what I know to be a fake. If I thought for one instant that my copy of the 'Forbidden Hoard Map' was even remotely real, I would behead my own daughter before I would turn over a magical treasure trove of dark magic ... especially of this magnitude … to you"

"How dare you insult my father -" The immature child beside Lucius pulled out his wand.

"Temper, Draco. He's entitled to his opinion. In any case, what's wrong with my son? - Is he too white for your taste? - Is his blood to pure? – Do you not realize that after the duel, your Scottish born Eurasian daughter could be (at least temporary) a minor-part of prestigious blood line".

"Yours is not the only noble family in magical England, Malfoy. - I admit to being apprehensive about the Longbottom choice, but after doing some digging I discovered that he understands Honor", Sen said hotly.

"I was talking to your daughter, Mr. Chang." Lucius said contemptuously

"There are laws against humans breeding with rats, Mr. Malfoy." Cho's replied - her face hard as stone.

"Charming to the last", Lucius said with a sneer – "Looks like you have a wild filly to break to the saddle, Draco. Your Asian slut needs to be taught her place in life. Make it last … make it painful. As for you … you yellow skinned cretin, you've got yourself a duel to fight. – Swords …type … Roman Gladius … on Sunday the twenty third. Ten o'clock at the Great hall, Malfoy Manor".

"Lucius; you have the right to the choice of weapons, as you are the injured party, that does not however, grant you the privilege of determining the time and place". Sen said sternly

"Shut your gob and obey my father", Draco snarled.

"Manners Draco, the chink has a point, I was just suggestion a location that would be comfortable, but alright, tell my son and I where the duel will take place.

"Sixty days from today …" Sen began.

"… Unacceptable", Lucius interrupted.

"Fifty days …"

"… A week …"

"… Forty days …"

"… Twenty days …

"… Thirty days, last offer", Mr. Chang said with an angry growl.

"Draco?" – Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can wait", the ferret answered with a shrug.

"That's done then. It's a pity that I can't take you on myself." Cho growled.

"I will enjoy breaking you Chink", Draco sneered

"I think I'll enjoy watching Neville cut you up", Cho snarled back

"I just bet you do. Good day b*tch. When I breed you I won't be gentle", Draco snarled

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. - - Cho, my child you shouldn't have said that."

"Dad, if I have to marry Draco, I'm going to kill him on our wedding night."

"And if the Longbottom wins – what will you do to him … on your wedding night" - Sen asked his only daughter. Cho turned to her father, blushing hard and smiled wickedly.

"Let's go home", Sen said, enormously pleased with his daughter.

8

8

"A sword-fight?" - Neville's face lost color as Mr. Chang explained. "That takes away everything I learned to do with a wand in the DA."

"That's the point, I suppose. Now you have to fight on the ferret's terms," Harry said his famous quick anger showing.

"The magical community of ancient Britain was formed by wizards that came here during the second Roman invasion under the emperor Claudius. Every male wizard was trained on the Gladius from AD 43 until the fifteenth century. Even today, some pure blood families still train for close combat with short swords. Including I suppose; Draco', Ron explained

"But I'll just impale myself!" Neville bemoaned.

"Not if you're trained properly. My grandfather also had a short sword and kept telling us younger Weasley's that someday … one of us would be unbeatable … although I don't think he was referring to a sword", Ron commented, trying and failing to bolster the spirits in the room.

"Mr. Weasley, on behalf of my daughter and myself I want to thank you for you kind offer to be her final resort champion. I also wish to express my sadness that your relationship with Ms. Granger didn't work out", Sen said with a respectful bow. Ron ever so politely bowed back in the proper form before excusing himself to regain his composure

A new voice was heard. - "Neville's grandfather also had a sword."

Mr. Chang rose from his seat, startled.

"Didn't mean to be so rude, Mr. Chang," the new visitor apologized, hooded and cloaked.

"Gran?" - Neville would have paled if there was any blood left in his face. "Neville, you didn't think I wanted any part of this, did you? – But you're my blood, after all". Then she pulled back her hood. "Allow me to introduce my-self. I'm Augusta Loretta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother."

"I'm Sen Chang, Cho's father. You should be proud of your grandson."

"I've always been proud, of my Franks only child", Augusta said as she shook hands with Sen Chang; Harry took it all in mildly, he saw Ron trembling from head to toe; doing his best to cope and hold himself together as the emotional pain of being dumped started to manifest itself. Harry could also see Neville almost literally sinking into the floorboards at a most unexpected compliment.

"So what brings you here, Mrs. Longbottom? I really do hope you can help us here." Luna said in a way that broke the tension in the room.

"It's going to be a close range sword fight duel and there's no way Neville can win", Harry said rather bluntly.

"Well, didn't Ronald here, just mention training? - I think that would be a logical solution worth exploring." Mrs. Longbottom sat down in an armchair.

"Couldn't he just use a Muggle fencing school?" Luna asked no one in particular.

"Know of any?" Neville asked as he sighed.

" _Accio_ phone directory!" Cho said casting a powerful spell, after pulling out her wand. Ron then choked back a laugh when nothing seemed to happen.

Cho turned to him. "Okay; sue me ... I forgot ... we don't own a phone, but can you think of anything better?"

"No ma'am," Ron answered honestly with forced politeness and then quietly backed away from the furious Asian.

"I don't think that a Muggle fencing master will be much help to us", Augusta interjected softly. "Muggle's fencing now a-days, utilize foils and sabers exclusively. None of the modern fencing students even train with a rapier and a dirk. As we are dealing with enchanted Roman era short swords, what we will need is a magical sword dueling master"

"So how do we find a short sword instructor?" Sen asked.

"My husband trained in the gladiatorial style with short sword and shield with a far younger man, what was his name …?" - Augusta said half to her-self.

"Gran …do you think he's still alive?" Neville asked.

"Yes. I'm sure he is",

"Is he still teaching … can we find him?"

"Talhoffer … yes- yes Tiberius Talhoffer, that was his name", Augusta announced with relished triumph

"Hermione could find him, I'm sure. If this guy is magical then my …ex-girlfriend … could research his whereabouts in no time at all". Ron offered although the pain involved in evoking her name was clearly evident.

"Where is she anyway?" Luna asked.

"Busy at the Ministry, putting her career first … as usual", Ginny replied bitterly as she watched her brother come apart (a-little) with tears of sadness all but pouring down his cheeks.

"Can you contact her?" Sen asked.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind", Ron said.

"I'll do it", Harry said sadly, looking at his heartbroken best mate. Then he turned on the spot and apparated away.

"There. Problem solved", Mrs. Longbottom sighed as she leaned back.

8

8

8

8

PS - as in all my stories I have hidden "Easter eggs" in my dialog, Things and quotes that I like from other Movies, see if you can find them ... LOL

8


	5. Chapter 5

**Hollywood remake of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

 **8**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Remark-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

Chapter 5 – Settling the details

 **Rated M** – to MA …just to be safe

8

88**

Chapter -5 – Magical Gladius

88**

8

"When's the duel?" Neville asked, turning to Mr. Chang.

"It scheduled for thirty days from today, right before the Chinese arts festival. It's a pity really I was looking forward to that." Mr. Chang said softly

"We don't have to celebrate it, Dad, if things go badly." Cho put her hand over her father's.

"That gives us a month," Ron sighed in relief.

"29 days," Luna corrected unable to help being precise.

"What do you mean by 'us'? - I'm the one who's fighting it." Neville protested

"We're in this together … mate. - I'm sorry that Granger isn't here with us; I heard from Harry that she is prepping for a big multi-government conference in Paris", Ron managed to get out although the obvious strain on his face and voice – the indescribable sadness - was intense. – "That she and I are no longer together hurts loads, but that will get better in time. She wanted to be head girl for the longest time … but when fate prevented that, she changed her ultimate goal to becoming the- 'first ever' - **M** uggleborn **M** inister of **M** agic.

Harry and I always knew that Hermione was a total career girl from the beginning as 'firsties' and I have reluctantly come to believe that – 'going it alone' - is the right choice for her. – She always was a political activist and well … do you remember the 'SPEW' campaign?

"Oh yeah – she tried to sign me up, but I refused … *instant universal freedom* - isn't the answer", Neville said firmly.

"I tried to convince her of that as did Harry, but you know how she is, once she makes her mind-up on a problem … like me … there is no changing it_ for she is always right and the entire world is always wrong. It's just taken me until now to accept that we weren't meant for each other". - Ron said with obvious misery and Neville wasn't sure who Ron was trying to convince, all the others … or himself.

"Traditionally Neville, you are allowed two marshals and one second. Harry and I will gladly act as your marshals, if you let us." Ron said after regaining his composure (temporarily anyway).

"Who's going to be my second?" Neville asked.

"I will," Luna stated matter-of-factly. "It said that the seconds can use wands, so I'll be alright. I'm not sure Dad would be so confident, but the rest of you will be with me."

A moment later with a bright green flash and Ginny came through the floo, looking frantically for Harry. She was clearly angry that her boyfriend had slipped away and wasn't happy at all to have to look for him in the Chang household. She marched right up to Cho and demanded. - - "Where is (my) Harry?"

"I beg your pardon" Mr. Chang cocked his head to one side?

"Where is my boyfriend?" Ginny repeated while ignoring the older man.

"Gin-gin, remember your manners or I'll tell Mum", Ron interjected with unusual firmness. "But to answer your crude question; Harry isn't here … in fact you just missed him; he popped over to the Ministry hoping for a brief audience with Mx. Granger. - We need to find a magical sword master and you know how good she is at digging-out things".

"When will he be back … by-the way Ronnie you look like sh*te, when was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?" Ron said over his shoulder as he wandered out of the lounge.

"Are these duels, um, lethal?" Neville asked the room in general as he scratched his head while looking very worried.

"According to this one book I read," Ginny explained, "deaths are mostly accidental". –

"Most wounds are easily treated. Unless Draco beheads-you with a single hit, you can be healed," Luna added. "There was once a wizard who was impaled thirteen times in one duel but won anyway."

"Thirteen?" Neville squeaked.

"If Lucius tries any trickery, I'll hex off his son's family jewels." - The threat in Augusta Longbottom's voice was faint but effective.

"And if the father plays fair and Draco marries me, I'll strangle him to death on our wedding night," Cho snarled.

"Please, no talk of murder at the table." Mr. Chang put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Chang. - Some feud's; are worse than others, I guess. Don't worry my grandson with some training will handle himself, honorably."

"I will?" Neville asked looking up.

"You were damn good during the last battle of the war," Luna pointed out.

"With a wand maybe I wasn't half-bad, but I didn't have to fight anybody with a sword," Neville countered.

"What about Nagini?" Ginny jumped in.

"I still don't know how I did that."

"You'll remember, Neville. You'll remember how a sword feels in your hand, when the time comes." His grandmother smiled at him. "The Longbottom's come from a long line of exceptional swordsmen".

Ginny had a smile on her face as she looked in a hopefully encouraging fashion toward Neville; a smile which only faded when she looked at her clearly miserable brother.

Abruptly Harry returned and in an excited voice declared: "Hermione found our magical sword master, complaining the entire time that I was wasting her ever so valuable time. She 'Flooed' this 'master' and he said that he's willing to train Neville in the classical Gladiatorial style for a fee of at least eight hundred pounds (Muggle money) plus expenses. - He doesn't trust the goblins with his wealth and hates galleons. This bloke sounds like a total nutter and he wants someone to bring Neville to his studio tomorrow afternoon. I should warn you lot again, this bloke wants cash."

"I think I can arrange that," Mrs. Longbottom smiled. Neville gulped.

"I don't suppose I could come along?" Harry asked.

"Fine with me", Neville said

"Granger doesn't want us to bother her anymore with ' _this stupid waste of her time_ '. And that's a direct quote. She has far more important things to do, or so she claims", Harry declared as he shook his head sadly.

"I'm sure that Cho is very grateful for all that Hermione have done so far", Mr. Chang said for manners sake. "And I sincerely wish her career to be a smashing success".

"I'm sorry you had to venture into the den of the lioness; Harry, I just don't think I can face her right now", Ron said with pained filled emotion in his voice. "I need to take my mind off of my mucked-up life and this fencing thingy, does sound like it would be something worthwhile to watch." - Ron then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure my (part-time) gaffer (George) will give me some time off … as I'm the one that does the employee scheduling. I can have Jordan do the closings. That is Neville, if you don't mind me being underfoot.

"Hell no, the more the merrier", Neville replied in a resigned tone

"So do we meet up when and where?" Ron asked.

"How about; the Longbottom Manor house around say …Noon", Neville shot-back to his two former dorm mates. "We need to allow my Gran adequate time to figure out the finances. I hope you don't mind", Neville said to his grandmother.

"Call me Augusta, Harry, you too Ronald", the old witch said. "I'm sure his grandfather would be proud."

Neville hated it when she said stuff like that, for when his 'proud' relatives had hung him upside down out of a second story window and dropped him … just to see if he was magical … that kind of 'Family' had never been proud of him. But for manners sake Neville did not point-out his Gran's hypocrisy, instead he stared at the floral centerpiece. His eyes then briefly met with Cho's across the table he blushed at the very pretty girl as they both quickly averted their eyes.

"The real reason I came today is to give Neville this." Mrs. Longbottom stood up and pulled out a sword from underneath her robes. It was a traditional roman 'Gladius style', short-sword, with a bell-shaped guard made of a dark material. The blade itself gleamed in the light, its flower pattern seemingly glowing of its own accord. The group in front of her gaped as the old woman hefted the weapon, tested its weight, and finally sheathed it.

When she gave it to Neville, his eyes widened. "Is this Grandpa's sword?"

"Yes. It's been in our family since around the time of the second Roman invasion. The founder of our bloodline was a tribune in the II legio (Augusta); he won fame and wealth during the occupation and retired here. the sword he used was handed down from generation to generation. After your Grandfathers passing, his roman sword has been taking up space in my closet back home and I didn't get around to giving it to you formally (as I intended to) after the Hogwarts battle in light of what you did during it."

"But that was different-"

"When you proved your metal at Hogwarts, boy. Your family was both surprised and very proud. You were meant to have this sword so; take it. Just remember not to bring any dishonor on our House."

"The Honor of our House, how could I ever forget that," he murmured as Neville painfully recalled in his mind …the fall from the second story and everyone's stunned surprise when he bounced.

Once again Ron left the room without speaking and seeing this Luna with a puzzled expression on her face went over to a still irate Ginny to ask a question.

"Gin is Ron going to be alright?"

"With time, I say yes, being dumped is an experience he has never had before"

"What about Lavender Brown?" Luna inquired

"No, that doesn't really count, as neither of them formed a genuinely romantic attachment", Ginny replied "Lavender, for example had a new boyfriend within two hours of breaking up with Ickle Ronnie. My brother on the other hand, has faithfully fancied like mad, the feminist Granger ever since fourth year, with no other witch even temporally catching his eye. The rest of us have experienced the end of relationships: Neville had Hannah Abbott, and you, I had Michael Corner and Dean Thomas… I even broke-up with Harry: briefly, at Dumbledore's funeral. But for hopelessly romantic like Ronnie, this being his first experience at being dumped and - well … he has taken this unusually hard".

"What can we do?"

"For mister blue hands … nothing", Ginny replied. "I'm a great believer in destiny and I don't think fate did Ronnie a disservice, by breaking him up with that 'career first' shrew".

"I thought you liked Hermione. I do" Luna protested

"In small doses … as a friend, yeah Hermione is not that bad, but the thought of her as a sister in-law sends a chill down my spine", Ginny said with a reflexive shiver.

"Okay … I'll keep out of his way", Luna said in a worried tone, "but his defeated attitude has me deeply concerned, because I've had visions of the future concerning Ron and a Black haired, brown eyed witch that will adore him her entire life … with four reddish brown haired children at his feet.

"Four nippers, that's more than I want, how about you Luna", Ginny said with a amused chuckle.

"I envision two twin boys named Lorcan and Lysander"

Just two … and twins, sounds like wishful thinking to me.

Not wishful, it is going to happen, I just know it.

8

8

Hours later: while up in her own room, Cho Chang couldn't find sleep. Her mind kept her awake. Up to this point, her life had been going well and then her Joss (luck) turned very bad. In a matter of sixty days she had;

*Lost a Muggle Boyfriend: who totally freaked when he had accidentally discovered that she was magical.

*She had been managing a small Cantonese restaurant, good food, a growing loyal clientele and then everything fell to ruin when the owner ran up loads of debts and then skipped town with all the cash … bankruptcy followed … bouncing payroll checks … doors closed.

*She was two days unemployed when the latter came from Malfoy…

*She had been forced into a corner with 'The duel' with her only way out…

*No matter who won in less than sixty days she'd be married.

*The Malfoy's … curse them to Diyu (Chinese realm of the dead)

Just when Cho thought her Joss couldn't get any worse .., suddenly: … seemingly out of nowhere, Cho was nearly overwhelmed with unexpected protectors? - It was almost too much for her. Cho hadn't expected anything like this. She didn't expect that Luna would rally her friends and that they would forgive her for standing by Marietta, for the seemingly betrayal of Harry and the DA … and the blood quill punishment that followed. Because of this Cho had graduated under a cloud of shame and apparent dishonor. Despite her deep feeling of guilt_ for the mistakes she had made at Hogwarts and the colossal 'life-debt' she would owe Neville after all this, Cho still had a feeling that she was doing the right thing.

She tossed and turned on her mattress as she tried to imagine the outcome of this life changing duel. Who would win? Would she have any Joss (luck) after the duel was over? If he won … as impossible as it sounded, could Cho in good faith marry Neville, a non-Asian who she seldom ever talked to, would this ill-timed arranged marriage be totally awkward and uncomfortable? – Would being married to Draco be even worse than he had promised her?

Draco was beyond doubt in her mind … pure evil. Neville on the other hand was nice, beyond brave when he stood up to Voldemort, but he had all the romantic glamour and charm of a five day old (left-out) plucked chicken. - And yet in spite of all his many shortcomings, Neville was respectful to her and her father _and had a good job, which paid so well, he could support her without help from either his family or hers. Once again the issue boiled down to the painful truth that the alternative would be far-far worse. - She vividly remembered how Malfoy had gloated over Cedric's death, his unending hatred of Harry and the Unforgivable Curses he cast on her and her friends during the war.

Mrs. Longbottom was slightly unnerving, true enough … but there was something outright terrifying about the Malfoy's. - Cho had seen the couple once or twice, the arrogant and self-righteous toffs_ and those two encounters was enough, for she never wanted to see them again. - Worse and worse. The noble house of Chang was well off financially but not half as moneyed as the Malfoy's were rich… and influential, especially during the time-frame of the Thicknesse take-over.

After the war, divine justice befell the Malfoy's. The once high and mighty Malfoy's reputation was in ruin with their once great influence on the powerful, all but non-existent. The Longbottom's by contrast didn't pretend to be demigods but they certainly weren't paupers either. Neville was a brilliant botanist and had the Midas touch when it came to hierological highbred's … with ten patents to his name. Outwardly shy and awkward, he was beyond brave and courageous. Malfoy's polar opposite when it came to morality. – Had Cho wanted a spouse that was utterly ruthless, someone so aggressive and so competitive that he had zero real friends? Draco certainly had those qualities in spades, although the book cover was appealing, the content was no better than rancid filth.

Cho shifted in her bed, sighing. Sometimes she couldn't believe that her every blessing appeared to be countered by a curse. - It was so frustrating… 'All of it'. She had gained everything, and then lost it. Where was her 'happy ever after' with Cedric? - Where were her loyal friends? - She had lost them all during the fifth year betrayal of Marietta, Those who weren't jealous of her for dating Harry, hated her for blowing her one and only chance with him. - Either way, she was stuck. Should she be sad or happy that the quiet and brave Longbottom and Loony Lovegood were her only true friends?

Cho was Asian in appearance, Cantonese by heritage and cursed with a thick Scottish/English accent. For generations the women of her family accepted that their marriages would be arranged by their mothers, their husbands a stranger until the day of the wedding. Cho had been certain that her mother had approved of the match with Cedric, a blessing turned to tragedy by foul murder in a graveyard. Now the dishonor of a cursed marriage to Draco: just to steal a family heirloom was countered by a blessed … What … a hero … like; Neville?

88***

8

8

8

8

8

8


	6. Chapter 6

**Hollywood remark of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - first undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

Chapter 6 – _ training begins

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

 **Darth** gets all credit for the the ordinal idea that inspired me to do this rewrite - all praise to Darth.

8

8

In the Harringgay Warehouse district of northern London, Harry Potter led a small group which included: Augusta and Neville with Ron walking backward acting every inch like a proper rearguard … into the interior of what on the outside appeared to be a condemned building in a rundown section of the city. Dust and dirty floors surrounded them - a few stray cats wandering about - with the inside cluttered with row upon rows of rusting machinery.

At the end of long line of broken machinery - was a ten foot tall boiler plate siding door, of at least two inches of battleship armor, a heavy door which opened on its own as the small group approached. Beyond this massive door stood the entrance into a spotlessly clean; gymnasium sized room. - High ceilings and viewing benches on the sidelines indicated that this was more than just a training area.

In sharp contrast of the modern long narrow strip that marked the borders of a 'rules heavy' Muggle fencing area, half of this large room had fake wall's and tables and chairs, there was even a mock pub interior, something that would seem to be more appropriate on a cinema set. The other half was bare except for a sand filled large dueling circle, with burn marks at the outside edge.

When the Longbottom group entered and the armored door closed behind them; only then did Ron relax and swung around to see two men in classical Roman legion armor and what looked like an elongated (four foot long) wooden shields … engaged in a rough and tumble brawl style of fencing with short swords; furiously moving in and around the many obstacles in the room.

Augusta put her hand on Neville's shoulder to silence him as the two Roman legionaries fought. They battle ground was cluttered the furniture which they had to dodge, their sparing was rough and utilized more than just their swords and shields, they kicked chairs to trip their opponent up and fists to hit and distract. Neville was both impressed and frightened by what he saw. For this was not formalized fighting with foils and sabers like Muggle's do. This was raw combat and both soldiers were good at it.

They were fast, athletic; with each thrust being parried by sword or buckler (shield). – Their buckler's as it turned out, wasn't at all like the stereotypically large Roman square shield as seen in the Muggle cinema. Theses were magical bucklers' may have looked like the classic shield, but in reality they were highly concentrated *protecto* spells that cover the fighters left arm and acted as a twelve inch wide shield on each side (up and down) of the arm in combat. - Seeing with his own-eyes; close-quarter fighting like this, fast and with all the precision of a surgeon … Neville felt extremely inadequate as he very self-consciously fingered the hilt of the sword on his belt.

The two fighters were also evenly matched; neither gaining a decisive edge to complete the kill. They used the tables and chairs, various pieces of cutlery and dishes to gain a tactical advantage. When a bell overhead rang loudly, the fencers finally parted, taking a cautious step back (still on guard) sweating and breathing hard. A second bell loudly rang before they relaxed and they saluted each other, put aside their blades and raised their helmeted face masks. One was a young man, ruddy-faced and breathing hard. The other was clearly much older, thin and drawn, with various scars on his neck and cheeks.

"That was excellent, Roger. Your contra tempo is improving."

"Really? - I've never been good at feints. - I'm just glad I managed to get out unscathed this time", the younger man said.

"If you keep your timing spot-prefect, and your shield high, you'll get out of more skirmishes unscathed and more often. Remember what I told you about how you may slip and mal-parry?"

"Thank you, Master Talhoffer. See you next week! - I'll change when I get home."

"I think you'll discover that going through greater London in 55 AD roman battle armor is never a good idea … but have it your way. - - However: you and I don't have a skirmish next week unless I see you at the annual magical reenactment of the battle of 'Watling Street', near Wroxeter in Shropshire …"

"Oh yes I forgot",

"Roger … You'll find me with the XIV legio 'Germina', in the second cohort."

As the student walked out the door, the teacher noticed his unexpected audience. "Why, welcome and good afternoon", the older man said. "Who are you and what brings you here? I'm Tiberius Talhoffer and this is my school of grallatorial combat."

"I'm - I'm Neville Longbottom, Sir", Neville Longbottom stuttered as he shook the old swordsman's hand. "And this is my grandmother; Dame Augusta Longbottom".

"Ah, yes, I remember. The wife of the late Henry Longbottom, I am honored to meet you Madam. But enough with the formalities let's get down to business. - A Mx. Granger from the Ministry arranged all this. Daughter of my Muggle dentist, don't you know. - - Small world we live in …yes? - So which one of the three young men before me, am I going to train_ and when's my first appointment with him?"

"Today Sir: May 8th, the time of the appointment is 1:30 PM … some forty five minutes from now', Neville said. "I've come here with the required money with my grandmother and friends in tow. - I need to learn how to fence properly. Bare knuckle Street fencing 'mind-you'_ and as soon as possible".

"Bare knuckle?" A grey eyebrow rose.

"The duel my grandson must fight in thirty days will have few if any rules, no points will be calculated, the winner will triumph when the loser has to yield", Augusta said firmly. "I brought two of his friends with me who will attend him in this fifth century version of a street brawl.

"Surely you are joking?"

"If you cannot do this in the time frame required, if you cannot teach my grandson the be a brawler and fight a duel where the formalized Muggle summer Olympic fencing rules don't hold sway, let me know now … and I will waste no more of your time", Augusta said and waited calmly for a reply.

"My grandfather used to fence in unregulated competitions like the one I just saw", Neville said speaking for himself for the first time, "and although rarely life threatening, theses duels of honor are done in the open style from a time, long before the rapier and dirk became everyday weapons".

"As I think you already know Sir; these open duels still go on in the wizarding world. I have now reached the age where circumstances that you need not know anything about, have forced me to except a duel of honor as fought in the classic style of England's magical nobility. My grandmother wants me to follow my grandfather's footsteps," Neville added, hoping a little bit of truth would give weight to his grandmother's request. He had given his word to Cho and he was honor bound to see it done.

"Well, your request is most unusual to say the least. But within every true swordsman is the suppressed desire to fight like the three musketeers", the old master said with a growing smile. "You appear fit enough, unlike the middle age, usually overweight, idealists I'm forced to train. Bare knuckle style … eh? - You'd better be willing to take every other day sessions at the start and that will be costly. Good thing I'm available".

"As I told Mx. Granger; I want double my usual fee, payable in Muggle cash, in advance of the first lesson. If you can pay the 'butcher bill', then I can certainly find a place for you in my schedule. You'll be my first daily student on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, and then we will repeat. If you improve - or rather; **when** _you improve; I will then switch over to daily twelve hour sessions. As thirty days timeline makes success next to impossible, I will be utilizing a 'specially issued' governmental ' **time turner'** , that I'm told will be provided by the special assistant to Minister Shacklebolt … Mx. Granger.

"Hermione is getting you a time turner?" Ron asked gob smacked.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't even consider making this attempt", Tiberius said. "We will repeat each of the thirty days a total of three times, in different rooms - giving us 'Ninety' days for my student to acquire minimum survival skills. Brawls which will take place here and be strictly in private. There will be a mandatory rest of two hours between lessons to rest the muscles I will be stretching. We will start at six in the morning and end at nine at night, taking all meals during your breaks … understood?"

"Perfectly", Augusta replied.

The instructor gave a wicked grin. "I take it that you've never fenced before, so you have no idea what fencing really means? - It's more than just a fight with long knives. - it's an art form, it's all about coordinating blade and buckler and of course … very precise footwork … like classical ballet"

"I can see that you are in shape, do you lift weights?" - Tiberius asked.

"No sir: professionally, I'm a botanist /gardener. I co-own a 'potion making shop' and commercial Greenhouse. - What upper body muscles I have developed comes from lifting 40 kilo mulch bags", Neville explained.

"Mulch bags … excellent, the weight of a Gladius won't slow you down, all I have to focus on is the classic stab, cut and parry. Can you even faintly understand the beauty of the concept of combat movement, Mr. Longbottom?" - Talhoffer said to him.

"Well, no sir, but I'm motivated to do this and I - I - I hope to be a quick study", Neville replied with unnerving honesty.

"Good, I like your attitude, you provide the motivation and I'll supply the required skill set. But what is any sport without the desire to prevail? - A hand without fortitude can't lift a blade, I always say. Let's go to my office. Now about the issue of payment…."

8

"Fencing through the ages … History of dueling….Swords in the Wizarding World…" Mr. Talhoffer said as he piled books onto the office desk in front of Neville. - Harry and Ron had been listening 'hard' and now joined the others in the old fencers' office. A little light reading for you while you are resting" the old man said to Neville, "I also recommend a book or two on Roman legion small unit tactics. I just don't have any here".

"I have two books on roman heavy infantry tactics", Ron interjected softly.

"And why would YOU: Ronald Bilius Weasley … have books on Roman battle tactics", Harry asked harshly?

"It applies to both chess and Quidditch; the Slytherin's prefer the Greek phalanx flying formation, they used that against us during several matches, while Oliver preferred the Roman line formation as do I", Ron replied

"So; there is a brain under that red hair and a chess stagiest/tactician … to boot. - I knew that the Granger witch was too smart to take-up with the kind of … knuckle dragging Neanderthal, which she went to great pains to describe to me about the Weasley she no longer dated. - She insisted on bringing-up again and again her claim of how ' _ **better off**_ ' she was without her dimwitted ex-boyfriend who was always underfoot and distracting her from doing really important work. I didn't say anything to this obvious rubbish, because I needed that time turner desperately. But the entire I listen to her complaints about this Weasley, I said to myself: ' _The lady_ _doth protests to much methinks_ '."

"I don't understand", Ron said sadly

"I think your Granger was rationalizing (to herself) a mistake that she made, without admitting she was in the wrong. – Why else tell a total stranger like me about issues that are traditionally very personal. She seemed desperate to vent to anyone who would listen, while everything she said to me all but screamed - totally dedicated, career fixated witch, with zero time for any kind of romantic relationship.

I knew this ' _as fact_ ' half way through our forty minute floo conversation, she is clearly angry at someone over the offspring issue; which forced her to take drastic steps. As to who she was trying to convince is anyone's guess, but I played my part as polite listener for I need that time turner to complete this commission. The second impression I got during that floo call was the fact that Mx. Granger is far higher up in the Ministry than anyone suspects because to get me a time turner that turns back time in increments of days instead of hours; had to be done by someone that had all the authority required to pull more than the few strings needed to arrange for it all so quickly".

"She is Kingsley's special assistant for diplomatic affairs" Ron admitted in a pained tone

"Being a special assistant to the minister actually makes Granger a very junior deputy Minister and that means loads of governmental power. - At first I assume that was you: Mr. Chosen-One Potter that was pulling all the strings. But with your gob smacked expression when I mentioned the time turner, I suddenly knew better. – My wife has heard loads of rumors about you and Granger - that since the war Weasley here was being used as a public cover for your allegedly top secret romantic relationship".

"Hermione and I are just friends … close friends I admit … but JUST friends", Harry protested with his sudden anger obvious.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Potter … I sincerely hope you are not romantically involved with Mx. Granger, for a witch like her, puts her career ambitions, first, second, third and fourth. There is no domestic-bliss future with a witch as goal dedicated as she is, far wiser I think, to just get out of the way"

"No sir … your wife is wrong, I didn't fall for the workaholic … he did", Harry said pointing an uncaring finger indirectly at Ron, paying no heed to the hurt that appeared on his face. - "Lucky me … I'm dating an overly possessive red-haired, hell-cat with severe jealousy issues … his sister".

"Yes … of course; you look like the type that would be smitten with a workaholic - I can tell", the old sword master said directly to Ron, speaking more truth than he knew. "From your overly heartbroken expression, if you haven't done so already, I suggest you'd better break it off … before she rips out of your heart and crushes it into dust. There is nothing on earth, which will slow that girl's ambitions … she is fiercely determined on chasing some nearly unattainable objective … and nothing or anyone will be allowed to get in her way".

"I know the unattainable objective she seeks … Sir. - - Hermione's ultimate life goal, is to be the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic … and she'll do it too, sooner rather than later", Ron said in a pain filled voice

"Oh I couldn't agree more, for lord-knows - she has all the required drive", Tiberius replied with a soft chuckle. "But don't think that you are the first wizard to fall hard for a witch with all consuming ambition. When I was far younger, I also ran into a ' _full bore female ambition hunter'_ just like your Mx. Granger. I fell in love and my workaholic and before she dumped me …calling me a distraction, she taught me that some witches want power in a man's world so badly, that they happily exchange everything feminine to be a CEO of a multinational company … like my Nancy did".

"So I'm not the only one who" … Ron began before abruptly changed topics, "Did you ever get over your feelings for Nancy?" he asked with a slight unhinged edge to his voice.

"That's a personal question… bear cub: but I'll answer it anyway. Yes … I did, I'm married to a fine; often overlooked, plain looking witch, who compromised her ambition as I did mine, to make what we had together_ **work**. - She is my equal partner in this business, I teach and she provides magical protection and occasional healing magic. - Remember this: any really good relationship is filled with loads of little and big compromises, where neither party is one hundred percent happy with the outcome", Mr. Talhoffer said.

"Hermione doesn't compromise – sir, not on anything", Ron mumbled.

"Workaholic's rarely do; cub", Tiberius said with a sad smile. The trick is to find a witch that shares your goals in life. - She can be as different from you, as day is to night in everything else, argue with you constantly, but as long as you both can find a middle ground. As long as she covers your weakness with the same enthusiasm as you cover hers, you will be fine. - Being with someone that takes and never gives on any issue, is the fastest path to (worthless) marriage counseling and from there a painfully unjust divorce".

"So you're saying: that my break-up was 'Fate' doing me a GOOD turn?" Ron asked his pain obvious.

"It may not feel that way at the moment, for moving on is often hard as hell … it was for me, anyway. But I have heard of the blue wizard and I can't imagine Fate no wanting you to reproduce". Tiberius said while pointing at Ron's slightly glowing hands

"But I'm not the blue wizard of rumor, Sir – I doubt that such a person actually exists. My hands do glow blue as you have seen, but my infliction began a solid year before the DE take-over of the ministry during which eleven others were diagnosed with my magical deformity. - Most victims of my condition contracted blue magic curse to various degrees the same night that the enlarged brain broke free".

"As I am Harry Potter's best mate; my particular version of blue magic is the best known of all the other victim. Healers from around the world have examined me and they unanimously considered what I have to be a form of disability, a distortion or mutation of my magical core as a direct result of my contact with the brain. As I can even hold a wand I agree wholeheartedly with the healers. What I have is a deformity and believe me … it is. As you've just seen I don't control as much as I'd like. Really Master Tiberius, there is nothing special about me and no prophecy controls my destiny", Ron said sadly

"Fate doesn't care what happens to me either". Neville declared.

"Somehow I doubt that you two will be ignored by fate … but that discussion is for another day", Tiberius said while turning back to face Neville head-on. "You're going to do three time turner lessons for every normal day, Mr. Longbottom, they will take place here and I will provide quarters for you to sleep in here so that you don't run into yourself. At the end of every third timed lesson I will turn off the time turner for a normal day of rest".

"I do this because your arm muscles and hand eye coordination is that of a non fencer. The body needs time to rest and adjust to the reflex movements of a true swords man. When I think you are ready like I said earlier, I will switch over to an everyday schedule and we will stop using the time turner. The *marshals* which I assume is you two; I will train while my primary student rests… and now; to the matter of payment?

Harry reached in to his pocket saying: "and the out the door cost?"

"Eight hundred pounds payable upfront and all documented out of pocket expenses, to be paid in increments at the start of each regular day's lesson"

"What?" - Harry asked shocked.

88**

Twenty minutes later back at Chang's place

88**

Is there something you're not telling me", Harry asked his girlfriend when he saw what type of Magazine she was reading.

"Well, this magazine is Luna's actually," Ginny shrugged as she flipped through the pages of the magical wedding magazine.

"I thought it Cho would be the one that needed that stuff first?" Harry replied as looked at her quizzically.

"That's true enough as I'm in no hurry to get married, but Luna however; is really-really serious about the grandson of Newt Scamander", if she collecting magazines like this one", Ginny said in a matter of fact tone. – "She really wants us to meet Rolf … Ron too, now that he has been force-fed the bitter truth about Mx. Granger. - - Luna told me Rolf has a few witch friends that he wants to blind-date Ronnie hoping one of them will stick.

"Every time I think about their break-up; I'd lift my head to the sky and say: 'It's about ruddy time". I know ickle Ronnie had it bad for Granger for years, but marriage counseling would only get him so far, especially while living with a bird that never thinks she is wrong about anything". Ginny continued in a sour tone.

"Actually it's his entire fault for falling in love with Mary Poppins", Harry countered with a tiny smile.

"Who?" … Ginny said, unaware of the Muggle reference

'Miss Practically perfect in every way; Hermione, who at this moment isn't at all happy", Harry pointed out.

"She lost a long abused pet, a doormat that even you knew, she didn't really want", Ginny said harshly to Harry. "She not use to coming home to an empty flat and she greatly misses all the home-cooked meals that our Ronnie so often cooked for her …"

"Your brother is a fantastic cook, no denying that", Harry replied with a smile.

"That boy loves to eat, so a love of cooking comes hand in hand with that. Ronnie was always in the kitchen helping mum prepare meals when he was younger … an activity I hated with a passion", Ginny said with a smug smile. So he inherited the Weasley cooking gene, which missed me entirely".

"Don't I know it", Harry bemoaned as he did all the cooking when they ate in.

"Ronnie cooks in the kitchen … while I'm hot in the bedroom, life balances things out", Ginny continued with a shrug. "Anyway; don't come to me wining about Granger missing her devoted chef extraordinaire … let her suffer through the cafeteria style; semi-inedible food that the Ministry provides … for awhile. Being a devoted Feminist and career girl that doesn't need or want a man … **any man** _in her life. Let her learn to eat-out more often … while sitting alone at a candle-lit table with no overly devoted admirer, listening intently to her every word".

"Ron always was her one man cheering section", Harry added.

"She shouldn't be complaining; for after all, look at it this way; she no longer has my brother's romantic demands as a distraction, to her_ ' _really important work'_. Granger is going through withdraws right now, that's all. In one month, two at the latest, I'd be willing to wager that Mx. twenty-four/seven workaholic won't even remember Ron's name".

"Again …She is having second thoughts, I can tell", Harry said.

"A Momentary discomfort only Harry, it will pass. Granger is 'all about' her career goals and I'm not the only one who sees that. Your Mr. Talhoffer saw it plain as day during a forty minute floo call. - Just think; from now on - nothing petty … like love and family will slow her down. - You should be happy for her… because she is getting everything she wants … except for a in-house laundry service, housekeeper duties and home cooked meals", Ginny said chuckling.

"And what about Ron… you've seen him, he's bleeding from an open wound?" - Harry asked sadly knowing in his heart that Ginny was spot-on about Hermione.

"Better he learn the truth now, in spite of how much it hurts … than end up in divorce court in some seven years from now, gaining total custody of two small children that don't even know what their ' _too busy for them'_ mother … looks like", Ginny said with equal amounts of bitterness mixed with sadness.

"I've got to get back to the Burrow", Ginny said while gritting her teeth at the thought as she put down …'reluctantly' the wedding magazine. "Thank goodness, Cho chump isn't paying attention to you anymore; as Ms. Chang is still preoccupied with flipping through law books in a futile attempt to find a way out of the duel. - - You better not flirt with that oriental slag while I'm gone; Harry … or you'll pay for it … big time"

In spite of being warned; Harry instinctively looked at his ex-girlfriend. He remembered when they first met. His stomach had twisted and turned when he shook her hand on the Quidditch field back at Hogwarts. In many ways, she was the same girl. Same beautiful smile, same glossy hair, same deep black eyes, same enchanting figure. He caught her gaze. He remembered everything as the long dormant monster within him began to stir again. Things were so beautiful back then … back-when he ever so briefly came close to shagging Cho.

Harry shouldn't have even looked. A bright spell caught Luna's attention from the kitchen, followed by a cry of pain from Harry, and a squeak of surprise from Cho. - Luna looked up to see Harry on the ground in pain, with Ginny standing over him (wand pointed) looking at Harry with a deadly glare on her face.

"WHAT DID I … JUST SAY - - DON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER! - - DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT HER!" she roared down at Harry, who was flat on his arse coming to his senses after a powerful hex.

Cho quietly got up and slipped into the Kitchen, hoping not to be noticed. - - Once there … she leaned against a wall and sighed. ' _Why did it always happen this way_?' She said to herself – ' _How did Harry acquire such a bat-crazy girlfriend? - Why did the national hero 's_ _ta_ _y' with such a severely possessive witch? - Did Harry really like living this dangerously … on the edge? - From what she had 'unintentionally' overheard (so far) during this horrible '_ _ **Duel Thingy**_ _' preparations – which unfortunately just happen to coincide with the same time frame of the Weasley/Granger meltdown. Ginny Weasley professional Quidditch player was a certifiable nutter'._

Could her luck get any worse?

Cho was somewhat comforted by realizing that magical England's national heroes' lives were just as messed-up as hers. - Had cupid gone insane, why was every boy she liked taken away from her? - Harry at least was alive, thank goodness, but he was in the grasp of a jealousy demon. She had heard the rumor of course, the ones about the legendary Jealousy of the Wesley's males. But up to that moment she hadn't realized the female Red heads had the jealousy furies … twice as bad. Cho leaned her head against the pantry shelf and sighed again. No matter how hard she tried, there seemed to be no way out of the duel.

"Did you find anything?" Luna's soft voice came from across the kitchen. Luna's almost mind reading inquiry broke Cho out of her depressing musings. "Ginny has it really bad for Harry and as you can tell _ she can also be rather 'violently' possessive. I would think that poaching a Weasley romantic property isn't inductive to long term health". –

"Oh, yes … very possessive … good heads-up, thanks and no. I didn't find anything useful," Cho replied quietly.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	7. Chapter 7

**Hollywood remake of : Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read.**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - first undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

 **Chapter** 7 – Why are you doing this

*So if you haven't figured it out yet: I give full credit and Praise to_ **Darth Gojira** _for his original tale, which I shall use as the foundation to my twisted rewrite. I am sure that if Darth reads this, he'll find both familiar bits (he thought up) as well as my unexpected plot twists. - - As the original can still be found at Fanfiction.I invite my few readers (yes … I'm talking to you!) to compare my distortion to the work that inspired me.

My goal is to flesh out the original and change it (dramatically) to fit the Billybob 'multiverse' ( _multiple universe theory_ ) of a parallel universe to JK Rowling's. Which is the core of (AU) - alternative universe, as it applies to HP fan-fiction

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

88**

8

"Well, that's a shame in a way, but luckily for you personally, you have the brave hearted Neville as your champion for this duel. It's really too bad that you don't have the time to truly realize how great a bloke you are getting. - Like in any good story, there is a peril that threatens the happy ending … a peril that we can't avoid", Luna said in passing

"Luna," Cho turned to the other girl and reaching out stilled her movement, "what's Neville like?"

"Oh, he's nice enough. Brilliant when it comes to plants but utterly useless when it comes to magical creatures, and that shortcoming became the main reason that my friend advised me that we had no future together. - He's the grounded type, firm and steady … a child of the earth mother, and she is very proud of him".

"Who is proud of him?"- Cho asked for she already knew that Neville's mother; Alice was incurably insane.

"Why mother nature of course … the earth goddess. He's a little shaky and disorganized in his personal dealings, but you'd be 'hard pressed' to find a kinder and more devoted husband", Luna said in her stereotypical dreamy tone, to a suddenly gob smacked Cho before leaving the stunned girl deep in thought.

"Is he better than Malfoy?" -Cho asked almost too late

"Oh-heavens yes: The two boys are polar opposites really. Watch out for his Gran though, she's a-bit odd. Probably has too many Nargle's under her bed, yes … that would certainly do it."

The thought of Luna thinking someone else odd made Cho smile. "Did he forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Luna looked confused.

"It was my fault the DA broke up."

"You didn't do anything. Marietta did that. You showed compassion and that is not a crime. She betrayed all of us, not just you _ and Merlin knows Granger made her pay for it", Luna said with a satisfied smile followed by a chuckle"

"But if it wasn't for me, she would have never had shown up. The DA would have survived, and Marietta wouldn't have had that horrible facial scar", Cho said tearing up

"Scars can't be all bad. Harry's scar helped him defeat Voldemort. I knew of a wizard who had a scar shaped like a map of the London underground. He always said it was very useful," Luna observed.

Cho sighed. "Luna, I don't know what to do."

"None of us do. That's life. But if you'll take a suggestion, I think you should take every opportunity from now until the actual duel to get to know … really-really know; Neville. And bed him, several times to see if you are sexually compatible … you won't be disappointed I promise you" She said smiling hard at the sweet memory.

"You had sex with Neville?" - Cho asked horrified.

"Oh my yes, the delicious pleasure he gave me, it's what I miss the most … actually. But when I was told by someone I trust with my life, that we weren't fated to be together, I didn't question it - and that's-all she wrote", Luna said with a sad shrug before going back to watch Ginny verbally abusing a fully cowering Harry.

'Palling around' with bloody Luna Lovegood; what a life. Back in school, Cho had to protect Luna from their housemates, but whenever she approached her, she proved to be completely incomprehensible. Still, she was a sweet girl, and she treated me with as much respect as everyone else. Cho just never expected for her to be her only true-blue female friend now.

And then there was, Neville Longbottom; the underwhelming boy who had talked to his toad and was fated to be her rescuer/husband. She still couldn't believe what she had read about his parents. How could that be even possible? - But she didn't dare to bring it up. She couldn't remember any real conversation with him, as he was not the outgoing … friendly type. Now he was taking up a sword and risking his life for her… Why? - She would have to corner him and ask him if he ever got a break in his training.

As if on cue, Neville stumbled into the Chang lounge. Neville looked exhausted and as pale as a sheet, he leaned heavily on Ron for support. Ron gave Cho and Luna a warning look as they walked around the table, at a whisper from Neville Ron guided him over to a far corner so as to distance himself from the others and then sat down (well fell into the chair … actually).

"Daily fencing lessons …started today", Neville half said to the room. "What a work-out, two hour on and two off. - Never ending drills … Follo, Percy and then eppy."

"Foil, parry and epée, my friend", Ron corrected softly while coming back into the discussion with a steaming cuppa of tea in hand which he handed to a very grateful Neville, and then backing away Ron joined with clear amusement watching his best mate's be told off by his furious sister. And it was at this point that Ron had a personal epiphany; for he was watching his sister perfectly mimic his mother … with Harry channeling his father's meek submission to a fully dominate female. This observation sent a chill down Ron's spine.

Shocked beyond description, a now even paler faced Ron turned about and said weakly to Neville: "You'd better be getting home and talk this over with your grandmother. Take a long soak and crash … and don't forget; you've got to repeat today twice more before you get a regular day off", Ron said with sympathy before stealing his nerves and turning back toward the lounge. –

"Hey; Gin, you can kill Harry later_ and more slowly too, so you'll enjoy it more. But for one minute can I speak to the condemned".

"Go ahead I need a drink, firewhiskey perhaps. Potter … don't you move … do I make my-self CLEAR!" Ginny said as she brushed by Ron heading for the kitchen. It was only when he heard the door slam, did Ron find the courage to speak, - "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing … I swear!" Harry said clearly terrified.

"Yeah … sure… nothing", Ron said in clear disbelief, "but before she comes back to finish you off, where did you disappear too? - One second we are both listening to Master Talhoffer lecture us on our duties as Marshals' for the duel and the next second you're gone?"".

"The repetitive quality of that lecture, plus the tangent you two went off on – chatting about the tactics of 1812 Waterloo, got boring quick … so I popped over here to see your sister, but honestly I should have stuck with you mate, because coming here was ruddy dangerous thing to do.

"My sister"… Ron said

… "Yeah."

"I told you countless times that the Celtic Gods gave us Weasley's red hair as a warning to all mortals"

"But her jealousy is ten times …"

"… worse than mine, - And yes: I did tell you that too …repeatedly. My God man; don't you remember what she did to Michael Corner when she caught him snogging that well built Puff", Ron asked with a chuckle?

"No; I meant that a furious Gin-Gin is the HOTEST bird on two legs."

"Harry … bloody hell, I don't need you to tell my how frigging sexy my sister is … I mean AARGH!"

Listening from nearby, Luna laughed… hard.

88**

8

Meanwhile; Cho tried to get Neville's attention, but his gaze was on the ground. As he all but fell asleep while sitting upright in a chair and seeing this, Luna let out a sigh. "I really hope he's up to this. He's got to get up at 5:30 and stay there until 9:00, every other regular day."

"If I may be rude enough to point out, but this training as rough as it is - -is Neville's only chance of not getting killed. The Malfoy's are not the type to give quarter. Lucius picked swords because he thought it gave his son an overwhelming advantage", Ron said to everyone in the room as he shook his head sadly.

Cho bit her lip. She really had to find out why Neville was risking getting him-self killed for her.

"Posture. - - Drills. - - Footwork. I never thought the books would be easier on me, but they are", Neville said mostly to him-self as he abruptly woke-up again and groaned as he tried to straightened up in the Chang lounge.

"That's my gut reaction too, but I'm a Ravenclaw. Most people would say that actual practice is better. I don't know why." Luna said with a shrug.

"I don't like agreeing with a Ravenclaw on anything; but Luna has a point; Ronnie, I suppose that none of you have ever read a book on Quidditch to improve your skills as a player?" Ginny said as still fuming, she passed her brother in a far calmer state of mind on her way back to Harry where she plopped down in his lap and began kissing him, as if she wasn't just threating him with great bodily dismemberment mere moments before.

Ron saw this and then shock his head in wonderment … having the good grace to look sheepish.

"Once," said Harry between kisses.

"Quite a few time for me … actually. But it's not the same at all. Abstract concepts are better explained by the books, but you don't get any-good at something, without practical experience," Cho explained.

"Once I get my strength back, I'm going to start reading some more books. At the moment, at least I can use them as pillows," Neville sighed. - - Mr. Chang; a silent observer though all of this, rolled his eyes asking for patience from all *knuckle dragging* 'round-eyed' Englishmen.

"So, has anyone found a way out of this duel?" Neville looked up, hopefully. "That's what we really need."

Harry shook his head. Cho sighed.

"You could forfeit, but Malfoy's marriage demand would still stand," Ron pointed out.

"I can't let that happen," Neville murmured.

"Neville, just why are you doing this?" Cho asked softly.

"That's a bloody good question", Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Well…" Neville tried in vain not to blush, "it's the right thing to do. I mean, I can't let this happen to someone who didn't deserve it. Who deserves to marry a Malfoy?"

"Parkinson?"- Cho's response was statement, question, and comment all rolled into one.

"No, I wouldn't even wish the ice queen (Pansy) on Draco," Neville said; assertively, as a statement of fact.

"No … I guess I wouldn't want that either," Cho repeated, this time quietly but with absolute certainty. Ginny and Luna were surprised. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Luna then simply began to smile, as if she knew.

"I'm going home. I'll see you guys this weekend … maybe. - Sorry, but I need more sleep and I have to take care of Gran," Neville explained. As they said their goodbyes, Cho couldn't help but study him carefully. In some ways he reminded her of Harry; back when he was a hero to her. No, she corrected herself, he is still was a hero. But back then, he really was the champion of the weak. She wondered if Neville had ever met Cedric.

"Cho, did you find anything?" Neville broke her train of thought.

"No, I didn't. I can't see any way out of this, I'm afraid," she sighed.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to go through with it then. You don't deserve this, Cho, no one does. Good night." Neville trailed off his goodbyes as his voice began mumbling as he turned around on the spot and Apparated away.

88**

"I really hope Cho comes out of this all right," Luna said as she looked on. "She's going to have to marry someone either way this goes."

Mr. Chang looked up from his legal notes again, sighing. "I can't believe this law is still in use." "Well, maybe with this duel, people like the Malfoy's, will finally get the hint, or at least get the Ministry's attention".

"Neville or Draco, not much of a choice," Ron said in an off handed manner.

"Ronald Bilius!" Luna said indignantly. "How can you even suggest such a thing? If I'm sure of anything it's that Neville's a much better choice for Cho than any Malfoy, living or dead."

"Better than Malfoy, but then again, so are Hagrid's pets," Ron responded trying and failing with his humor to lighten the situation.

"Please, I just want to know if Neville will make me a good husband", Cho asked while turning toward Harry.

"He'll be good enough, I guess." Harry shrugged, not really knowing.

"Good enough … that's all you can say?" – Cho said exasperated

"He's a boy, so his world view is naturally limited", Ginny replied. "You need a girl's point-of- view … from someone who actually dated Neville".

"One date … the Yule ball and he was desperate … does not constitute 'dating' at Hogwarts", Ron pointed out sourly

"It doesn't matter how many dates we had", Ginny snarled her annoyance growing.

"You were also only thirteen … at the time" Ron said

"Ronnie… do you want to die?"

"Well, did you snog him", Ron replied.

"At thirteen … are you kidding me?" Ginny snarled back

"Well … I wasn't thirteen when I dated Neville", Luna interjected in classic dreamy tone of voice.

"Did you kiss him?" Ginny dared her friend expecting a negative answer.

"It was after the war … I was eighteen, so yes we kissed … a few times"

"So you didn't do much more than I did" … Ginny said gleefully

"… and then we had sex … lots and lots of sex", Luna continued as a general announcement with zero embarrassment. In fact she began smile big at the memory.

"Really?" - Ginny said; gob smacked amazed.

"Yes, and that's why I'm so sure … that Neville Francis Longbottom will be the best damn lover Cho will ever find", and then Luna for the first time ever; experienced a full blown Weasley blush, before finishing her thought by saying: "He can be as gentle or as rough as you fancy, seeking first and always to serve your pleasure by giving of himself without restraint. You have no idea how lucky you are to have Neville as a dueling created, prefect Husband and lover".

"You've said that before Luna, how lucky I am. - But if that's true … then why?" - Cho asked looking with surprise at her Ravenclaw house-mate.

"Neville was fantastic in bed", Luna said as if she hadn't heard Cho's question. "But I've already pointed that out to you … haven't I", Luna said blushing hard. "But his skills as a lover, wasn't the only reason I recommend him to you, Cho. - He is the type kindhearted soul that always went the extra kilometer to see that my needs … all my needs were met, including sexual"

"I get it … he's a really good man, which brings me back to my original question …" Cho pressed.

"…Why did I break up with the prefect man? Well like I said …the castle told me that …" Luna began only to be interrupted.

"… Hold on, you talk to Hogwarts". Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes" Luna replied non-pulsed.

"Okay … and what did a pile of stones say to you", Ginny chimed in fighting back giggles.

"… That I wasn't fated to marry Neville, and my sweet man was needed by an even more needful other-half who would 'one-day' be in serious peril (meaning I supposed another Ravenclaw) who can help him take his business to a whole new level (Cho: ran a Chinese restaurant) and can help coax his emotions out into the open. - Ginny wouldn't have the relationship she has with Harry today; if Cho hadn't been the first to get the Chosen-One to connect with his romantic feelings"

"So this entire duel is a divine set-up by fate itself, to bring Cho and Neville together", Harry asked with deep disappointment?

"For Cho most definitely… fate and I have arranged the ultimate blind date for her to find her Mr. Right", Ginny said smiling at the thought.

"Luna how could you" Cho asked.

"WHAT! – when you came to me asking for help with this problem: Cho," Luna asked mildly surprised, "a situation which I instinctively knew would end with you married to some-one, what kind of friend would I be, if I didn't try my hardest to hook you up with the best possible spouse".

"Luan has a point; Cho", Ginny said from Harry's lap.

"Last year, during the fifth anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, during my traditional chat with the castle (just to catch up with each other … don't you know) the castle predicted that Granger would break things off with Ron for the final time, although it would have been nice if the castle had mentioned that the map crisis would trigger that last break-up"

"You knew this would happen to me?" Ron said as once again the color drained from his face.

"She's a total career girl, and most of us in this room accepted that fact during fifth year. I really didn't need the castle to tell me that an anti-male feminist wanted no part of domestic bliss. I was frankly surprised that she stung you along … for so long".

"Harry?" Ron asked his best mate.

"She told me she was unhappy in your relationship, but all couples have problems", Harry explained. "I just didn't realize that she wanted all the way …out".

"Then I'm fated to remain single … like Charlie?" Ron said sadly

"Don't be silly Ronald, one of your children, along with mine, Neville's and Harry's are destined to reform the Marauders"

"My nippers", Ginny said gob smacked.

"Fate has big plans for all of our children, actually" Luna said happily.

"I really hope so," Cho answered with a sigh.

8

88**

After three time turner lessons, Neville could barely walk on the following normal-time-frame rest-day. He shuffled out the door, shuffled down the street, and shuffled his way into a nearly chair after Apparateing. His Gran took pity on him and at five in that same evening and called in a professional masseuse, and once this pattern was established, Augusta brought in others to provide massage therapy and heaven knows, he needed it. –A month worth of three in one? Bugger all, he didn't stand a chance. He groaned as he collapsed into the chair.

88**

88**

He apparated over to the Chang lounge (using the Floo was too painful on the head) It was only two minutes past eight in the morning (on a rare Neville rest day) when he appeared in the lounge that he noticed that there was nobody there.

"Cho? - Harry? - Hermione? - Ron? … Anybody?"

Nothing… not a sound.

He nearly jumped out of his chair when Cho popped her head out of the Chang kitchen. "Sorry," she grinned at Neville's squeak, "everybody left a half hour ago. Since my parents won't be back until six tonight, I don't have much to do except read. So how's it going?"

"Well, I can't feel my legs, so I must be doing something right."

"Legs?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"Apparently you use those a lot when you use a sword. I swear, my arms will be next."

"Well, I do appreciate what you're doing. It matters so much to me", Cho said her gratitude obvious.

"I said it before. I'm just doing the right thing."

"You do realize of course, that we have to get married after the duel?" she said in a semi-shy , semi-pleased tone of voice.

Neville froze. "I…kind of…forgot. Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?" He said in near total state of shock. Cho just walked up to him and sat down on the arm of the chair he sat in. "Cho, I'm so sorry."

"If there was a choice instead of the duel, I swear I would use it", Cho said. "Not just because I would have to get married, but because you could get killed."

"Oh, nearly being wiped out is a almost daily experience for me", Neville said with a sad chuckle. "My teachers tried, my uncle and my Gran tried, and then to add insult to injury; all three girl's I've ever loved, dumped me – cold and hard"

"And who would that be?" Cho raised an eyebrow as she asked (already knowing the answer). Neville turned red and stared at the ground. She had asked him not as he expected of her to do, not slyly or aggressively, but simply and curiously.

"Hannah Abbott, Luna and Ginny", he replied.

Cho wasn't surprised at his candor. "Oh my, but I thought that Harry …"

"No, he wasn't interested in Ginny before sixth year and she ended up pursuing him in the end. I fancied Hermione at one time and asked her to the Yule ball during fourth year – but she already had a date. Then I asked Ginny out to the Ball, but not in the romantic sense as she was only thirteen, so we went as friends", Neville explained in a rush of nervous honesty. "I asked her out again several times during seventh year when Harry took up briefly with Hermione, but Ginny turned me down flat."

He buried his head in his hands, too terrified by his own admission.

"I know how you feel," Cho replied with a sigh. It was Neville's turn to be shocked. "I had a 'hero crush' on Harry while growing up, but I hooked up with Cedric instead, since Harry didn't seem that interested in me, Then … then … Cedric was murdered". - She then began to tear up. It was Cho's turn to cry and sink her head into her hands. Harry asked me out the next year but I was still grieving for Cedric … besides; Granger was strongly against me hooking up with Harry a second time and got really 'territorial' about her two boys after the Brown fiasco".

"Very possessive about people that she thinks 'belong' to her" Neville countered sadly - "I know, - because and I have with firsthand experience on this issue. She blocked Luna's attempts to Chat-up Ron after he broke up with Ms. Brown … Luna told me all about it. As I said earlier I fancied Hermione my-self for a bit, but like Ron said; Granger has no need for any man that isn't her intellectual equal with her only exception to that self-imposed rule … being the Great Hero Potter."

Cho looked up, tears still streaming down her face as Neville continued.

"I lost my parents when I was little… to the Death Eaters. They put a Cruciatus on them until they went insane. I still go to see them at St. Mungo's, they are alive, but brain dead. I desperately wanted to get some sort of revenge, but never got the chance. - Barty Crouch junior was arrested by Dumbledore and Dementor Kissed before a proper interrogation could be conducted. – And very few people know that it was Ron's blue magic that took both Lestrange brothers out, while Mrs. Weasley dealt with Bellatrix Lestrange. - No one wants to know the gory details of the Hogwarts battle, the slaughter. - I know this sound's mental, but I wanted to be the one … who …"

"… Yeah, I wanted to kill Voldemort with my bare hands after what he did to Cedric." Cho said sadly.

"It's all kind of late for that."

"I know. - It's too late for everything," Cho sighed. "You think that the war changed everything, but it didn't."

" … Yeah, the people closest to you are dead."

"… And the living ones pretend you don't exist."

"… Even the one you love goes after some idiot."

" … You're completely alone."

" … And there's nothing I can do about it."

"… There's nothing you can do at all. It's like you're-"

"… Helpless." They said the last word together.

They looked at each other for a moment, understanding each other perfectly. "Can we be alone together?" Cho smiled through her tears.

Neville found himself smiling back. "Can we start this whole thing over, please?"

"We can try", she replied with a tiny smile. She took one of his hands into her own, as he reached up and she reached down, their fingers instinctively interlocking … much to their mutual surprise.

Five feet away, totally unobserved by the new couple, Luna looked on and smiled.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	8. Chapter 8

**Hollywood remake of: Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read.**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

*So once again (until everyone knows it) I give full credit and Praise to_ **Darth Gojira** _for his original tale, which I shall use as the foundation to my twisted rewrite. I am sure that if Darth reads this, he'll find both familiar bits (he thought up) as well as my unexpected plot twists. - - As the original can still be found at Fan-fiction.I invite my few readers (yes … I'm talking to you!) to compare my distortion to the work that inspired me.

My goal is to flesh out the original and change it (dramatically) to fit the Billybob 'multiverse' ( _multiple universe theory_ ) of a parallel universe to JK Rowling's. Which is the core of (AU) - alternative universe, as it applies to HP fan-fiction

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

88**

8

8 – Chapter 8 – Behind enemy lines

8

Neville would do his very best to help this soft-spoken beautiful girl. And even he had to admit with each passing day he was improving. During the last week; for example _and despite being thoroughly wiped-out at the end of each training day (times 3), he had certainly managed to handle a sword with fewer and fewer muck-up's. He would have felt even more confident if he hadn't heard during one particularly grueling bout, Mr. Talhoffer mention, "If you want to do well against an opponent, learn how he or she fights". And Neville hadn't the faintest idea how to learn Draco's fighting style.

Neville raised the question to his friend during the next rest day.

"I don't think Malfoy's going to go out and tell you Neville. He's not that stupid," Ron noted as he watched from the sidelines.

"We'd have to pull one over on him, make him blab," Ginny agreed.

"What we need is a spy," Luna pointed out, "someone who could infiltrate Malfoy Manor, assuming of course it is there that he's training."

"Good luck with that," said Cho.

Even Sen Chang laughed at that one.

"Too bad none of us are an Animagius," Harry sighed after the laughing died down.

"I don't think that would be necessary," Hermione said during a very 'rare' appearance among the duel coconspirators. - She hadn't liked being alone all the time and had tried to keep in contact with (at least) Harry … but he was so involved with the duel Hermione's only hope of seeing him was at the Chang domicile. She now had a strange, far-off and devious look in her eyes. Neville knew that look. He knew it meant someone was going to be in serious trouble. And the way she was looking appraisingly at Ron, meant that that someone would be him.

"Um, how?" Neville dared to ask.

"Harry's cloak… of course," Hermione smiled sweetly and after solving this one problem and feeling extra smug with herself, she then raised her wand spun on the spot … pop … she was gone.

88**

Twenty-four hours later, mid-morning

88**

To anyone but Cho, it would have looked like she was traveling alone when she arrived at the Malfoy manor.

"Why, Miss Chang, what a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you've decided to visit your new in-laws."

"Thank you, Milord. Malfoy, but I'm not your son's breeding chattel … yet."

"Touché; Miss Chang", Lucius Malfoy said with a sweeping bow. "If you are not here to see your kennel, then to what do I owe this honor".

"I heard what my father told you about our map and was wondering if there was any way for us to prove to you that it is not the genuine article. An examination by mutually agreed upon experts, perhaps?"

"You really don't want to marry my son … do you?" - Lucius asked, sounding amused as he led Cho into a massive sitting room where he clapped sharply once. A moment later a very young-looking house elf scurried in from the kitchen, placed a tray of cheese on a trolley, and then quickly ducked out.

A growl caught Mr. Malfoy's attention. He raised an eyebrow at the black Doberman Pincher came into the room to sniff Cho suspiciously.

"Down, Toby. - The bit*h is new, she doesn't care much for strangers", Lucius explained.

"You have guard dogs?"

"Yes; - a recent acquisition. Since the war, we've had to deal with any number of vigilantes who blame me or my family for their pathetic misfortunes" Lucius declared drolly

"Oh, I see. It's a pity that loyalty can't be beaten into people, like you do with house elves." - Cho managed to say along with a forced polite tiny laugh.

'Toby' lunged up with a snarl at Cho, who smacked the dog's nose hard. "Bad Toby, bad dog," Cho chastised him.

"Perhaps I should get out my riding crop and remind this bit*h of its place in this house? - I'm told that a little show of force does help control … dumb animals," Lucius uttered this double meaning sentence while looking hard at Cho.

"No, it will be fine, I already know how to deal with a foul mannered dog", Cho snarled back with her own double entendre. – "Look, I don't want to waste any of you precious time, when every moment is needed for preparations. I'd like an answer to my proposal of expert examination of the map, to settle this issue without violence.

"NO",

"Could you at least tell me what evidence you have that the Chang map is the actual Horde map?" - Cho requested as politely as possible.

"NO"

"A wasted trip I suppose", Cho said getting up. "You will tell both Draco and your lovely wife that I stopped by"

"As polite manners require it … yes - I will," the tall, arrogantly blond gentleman snorted as he left the room while ordering a House-elf to show Cho out.

"Ronald", Cho said in a whispered aside. If you can hear me, I think the dog has sensed your presence. But so far we are okay, just be patient and we might learn something useful."

Half way to the front door, Lucius abruptly reappeared. "Miss Chang, would you please come in the dining room?"

"Of course, if manners require it" Cho retorted, showing more spunk than she thought she had.

As she walked towards the dining room Lucius said, 'Toby' and the guard dog followed obediently.

They were all waiting for her, the entire Malfoy family. All the dining room furniture was missing with Lucius and Draco standing by the doorway, preening them-selves. A more narcissist family would have been hard to find. Cho had never met Narcissa in person before and she wasn't in the slightest bit … impressed. - Draco's mother looked as insubstantial as a Dementor, her ghostly pale face was cold, sneering and sour, with an arrogant 'toff' demeanor that sent a terrified shiver down Cho's spine.

"Miss Cho Chang, may I present the Countess Narcissa Malfoy … my esteemed wife", Lucius introduced.

Cho reluctantly made a respectfully *tiny* bow, as the black hair witch with white streaks in the hair that made no offer to shank hands. This was a calculated insult, but Cho didn't take the bait, before slightly turning and nodded an acknowledgment toward Draco. _Don't mess it up. Don't break your bluff. Pretend you're here out of a desperate hope to call off the duel._ She played poker for amusement and was a good bluffer, but she had to force herself to lie.

Cho forced out a polite only smile. Draco smirked evil right back at her, while mentally undressing her with his eyes. God, she hated whenever a boy did that. - He wore that same smirk he had worn when he had gloated in her face after Cedric had been murdered. - _NO_. _Stay focused … stay focused; keep your eye on the snitch._ "The only reason I came here was the futile hope of settling this dispute peacefully",

"You timing is most fortuitous, my son was doing his sword drills. - I thought you might want a preview of how Draco will slice to ribbons your … gardener".

"I assume that Draco does not plan to use the rapier in his hand. I have made an extensive study of how the fencing is done under the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'. And it would be a real pity seeing as how much I'm looking forward to the combat, that the Malfoy's would be forced to forfeit due to employing a unacceptable sword" she lied.

"A sword is a sword, with the moves while holding a rapier identical to that of a Roman Gladius", Draco spat back defiantly.

"Yes, our son is certainly proficient with foil, saber or any other kind of sword. I almost feel sorry for Longbottom. That simple minded gardener has no idea what he's getting into," Narcissa preened, giving Draco an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

"So, how about … a demonstration?" Cho asked, smiling at Draco.

"Of course, - I'll give you something to remember," he smirked as he walked out to the center of the empty dining room. - "Noddy", Draco commanded into thin air "The practice dummy". In a flash, a cloth dummy armed with a sword stood before Draco and it too had a rapier. Seconds later the dummy assume the on-guard position

Cho carefully studied every nuance from the moment Draco assumed his dueling stance. Cho had attended enough of Neville's practices by now …to know that Draco's fencing style was much more confident than Neville's, but not quite as sturdy on his feet, for he nearly tripped over his own feet … twice during the first two minutes. The magically animated dummy attack was also far slower than Neville's human instructor as well, giving Draco more time to parry. Cho could see the whole tableau: staring hard at Malfoy parents, watching their son proudly. Cho also noticed how Noddy the house elf worked furiously to operate the dummy, miming out complicated sword routines and it suddenly accrued to Cho how badly the elf would be punished if young Draco lost this mock-duel.

After an initial flurry and a long period of probing, during which Draco had on several more occasions nearly lost his footing. The younger Malfoy dueling balance was a serious flaw, Cho could see that plain as day, but eventually as he became winded, Draco finally hit the dummy - square and center in the chest. Was the hit a display of 'skill' or did Noddy 'allow' his master to win? – Cho couldn't tell.

Clearly defeated the dummy dropped its sword and to Cho's utter horror, a moment Draco leaned forward, plunging his rapier deep through the unarmed dummy's chest. He then proceeded to deal thrust after lethal thrust to the face, the stomach, neck and groin; as stuffing poured out of the holes like internal organs. A slash to the legs finally toppled the dummy, and even then the young aristocrat couldn't resist plunging the sword through the back of it.

Lucius and Narcissa applauded proudly. Draco smiling bowed to his parents and then flashed an evil grin toward Cho. "Poor Longbottom's going to need a visit to an undertaker after he's finished with me".

"And if by some miracle he lives, the unsophisticated gardener might as well keep his parents permanent company in hospital," the elder Malfoy chuckled. Once Draco had stepped clear of the practice dummy 'Toby' the guard dog attacked the thing, nearly tearing up the House-elf in the process as it tore-into the guts of the dummy, growling fiercely.

"Good dog" Narcissa said with a sneer

Malfoy laughed as he wiped his brow. "Poor dog's is also going to have to learn how to rip apart Weasley's … won't he son", Lucius declared casually.

"Lord that was hot work." Draco said as he plopped down into a chair by the door, as he removed his sweat stained shirt. - Cho loss color at the sight. She was used to the muscled boys of the Quidditch teams of Hogwarts, or even Harry's shorter wiry build. - Draco's upper body in contrast was so thin Cho could count his ribs under his skin which was far paler than milk and only faintly muscular. Despite Draco's albino like trimness and overall lack of blemishes, Cho still had to stifle a look of disgust.

This boy was the direct result of generations of interbreeding with other Slytherin's and first cousins to boot. As it was well known; that all the few remaining pure blood families were at least somewhat related. - The Longbottom's were also pure bloods as were the Weasley's with the Chang's blood purity tracing back to ancient China and yet at that moment Cho was happier than she could describe that the three bloodlines on her side in this issue, had a far larger 'gene pool' to chose from both foreign and domestic sources, than the single school house that the Malfoy's swam in.

In the corner, nearby under Harry's invisible cloak Ron had seen all.

"Now that you have seen with your own eyes my son's fighting prowess, would it not be better for all concern, if your father simply agreed to a more traditional arranged wedding" Lucius said with another sneer. "You will I promise - remain married to my son for no longer than it takes to create a single half-breed mongrel … an abomination which will be terminated, as soon as all the legal requirements of the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington are fulfilled. '

"Terminated?" Cho said horrified

"But of course, just think of our social standing. Marriage to a chink, even for a brief enough period of time to make one mongrel, will be shameful enough for my son to try to live down', Narcissa said sourly.

"Noddy, show the chink to the door and then sanitize anything she touched you can burn the chair she sat in as well as the rug underneath it," Narcissa called out, then strode out of the room with her husband following

88**

"My mother is wrong you know - our marriage won't end as quickly as she hopes", Draco smirked as he escorted Cho to the entrance hall of the Manor

"Oh, really and why not?"

Malfoy looked over Cho's body in an appraisingly sensuous manner. "You're a fine looking piece of chattel. You have potential; - I'll say that much, a big bust above wide breeding hips on a cow like you, will certainly be prized by the right master. I think I'll let my friends take a turn or three with you while breaking you to the saddle, before I send you packing."

"Oh, you have friends that aren't paid to keep you company, you continue to surprise me Malfoy the younger." Cho repressed a grimace.

"Please, call me Master", Draco snarled.

"Deciding who dominates … meaning who is the real master between us, will be an interesting discussion", Cho snarled in defiance. "You certainly are an excellent example of careful breeding, Draco."

"Only the finest pedigree, I wouldn't have my looks and talent, if it weren't for my parents."

"Oh, I can fully believe that," Cho said with a smile, honestly for once.

"I can barely wait for us to get married. With the true map in my hands, Lord Voldemort will return and we Malfoy's will once again be at the very top of his inner circle. We pureblood's were born to rule scum like you, Cho."

"Actually, Draco, my family isn't all that wealthy."

"Well, more wealthy than most. Can you just imagine marrying Ron Weasley; even Granger has realized the career disadvantages of any entanglement with a common as dirt, magically deformed … tradesman?" Draco laughed at his own wit as Cho smiled while briefly considering (in her head) the pleasant mental image of the legendary blue wizard of rumor and gossip - hexing Draco to a bloody pulp.

"We're several cuts above the peasantry, Cho." He then opened the outer door for her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place long enough hopefully for Ron to slip out the door. "I'd rather wait until you've proven yourself in combat against my champion."

"Oh, that's already in the bag. It's not like Longbottom really has a chance, thirty days can't trump years of training", Draco boasted, "that the tubby little idiot can't match my god-given sense of balance. First I will rape him with my rapier and then I use my far thicker sword on you. You will be my sexual slave chink, get use to the idea". He sneered at her and pressed her back against the door, closing in to steal a kiss. Cho's eyes widened as he came closer, but she was far from paralyzed. Their lips were only millimeters apart Cho brought up her knee - **hard** … right into Malfoy's family jewels.

Cho leaped back as Draco screamed in pain. He felt to the ground rolling into the fetal position, his hands covering (to late) his damaged bits. Cho watched with some satisfaction Draco's suffering until the ferret tried to pull out his wand (I'm starting to really enjoy Ron's pet name for Draco) and would have probably maimed Cho had she not grabbed his hand wrenching his wand from his feeble grip before throwing it hard in to some nearby thorn bushes.

"I'd better go. Thanks for the demonstration, and FYI and that means ' _for_ _your information_ ' you barely literate cretin. - I and I alone decide who tastes my lips", Cho snarled hotly. "I'll see you at the duel … ferret." She gave him a weak smile before 'turning on the spot' and departing.

When she returned to the Chang lounge Ron had obviously preceded her, for he was laughing hysterically as he tried to tell the tale (between laughs) of what she had done to Draco at the door.

Cho was still furious at what she had seen and scanning the room, she spotted Neville in a chair with a book in his lap straining to hear Ron's story. With determination she marched over to her champion, causing Neville to change his focus.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be in training?" Cho asked looking angry

"I got under my instructors guard", he replied

…and", Cho asked impatiently

"I sort-of broke his arm", Neville confessed looking deeply embarrassed.

"Really?" Cho said sounding excited.

"Yeah … I feel really bad about, especially when he said he'd had enough for one day", Neville said sheepishly.

"Then you are free for the rest of the day?"

"Yes … no more practice for me", Neville replied.

"Oh I strongly disagree with that", Cho said as she lifted the book from his lap and placed it on a nearby table before straddling his hips on the armless wooden chair where he sat and plopped her-self down on his lap while putting both arms around his neck. Neville was naturally gob smacked by this odd behavior with his arms waving in the air as if unsure what to do with his hands.

"You would never try to force yourself on me … would you, Neville?" Cho asked with her voice now a seductive purr.

"Never" was the instant reply.

"That's the right answer, for you will never have to forcefully take from me, what I freely give"

"I don't understand", Neville said in a nervous whisper.

"I've decided that you need loads of practice … in kissing me", - - - Cho said as she leaned in, closing in on his lips and ignoring everyone else in the lounge stunned reaction; including her most honorable father, as she proceeded to 'Kiss' Neville's befuddled brains out.

88**88

8

8

8

8

8

8


	9. Chapter 9

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read.**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Remake-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

88**

 **Chapter** 9 – three different views – the morning of the duel

88**

88**

"So each duelist needs one second and two marshals", Hermione was reading aloud from a book (naturally). She was freshly back - from her highly important Governmental Conference in Paris a smashing success if she did say so her-self … and did … a-lot

"Bloody hell, we know this already. And so would you, if you had popped in more often", Ron groaned.

"Ronald Bilius don't start with me" Hermione said with a warning hiss

"Actually he has a point Hermione", Harry said, "Your career advancement obsession, has greatly interfered with you input on this venture. This isn't a criticism; it's a simple statement of fact".

"It also says here, that only the duelists have to carry swords. The rest must be unarmed in the dueling area. So no wands", Hermione continued, ignoring Harry's comment.

"Hermione, if you think my friends are going to confront three Malfoy's unarmed; then you've really gone mental. In regards to my second and two marshals, those position have already been assigned, with written notification turned over to the Malfoy's a fortnight ago", Neville said.

Already done… really? Hermione asked.

"Of course, actually Hermione you have missed a-lot during your prolonged absence", Harry said as he leaned back in his chair.

"In that case Ronald we need to talk", Hermione said sternly

"No we don't", Ron casually replied.

"I need to explain in private why I abruptly called everything off"

"No you don't" Ron replied. "Paris summed it up nicely. You packed up my stuff and you removed every trace, including photographs, that I ever lived in your flat. I came by and removed everything you had 'ever so efficiently' packed for me and I left on the kitchen-counter my key. You and I have had next to zero communication since you ended our relationship unilaterally".

"Honestly, I feel an explanation is in order" Hermione tried to insist.

"We have very different ideas concerning what is important in life", Ron countered. "You exist to work with your career your number one priority, while I work to live, to spend time with friends sharing a dinner or at a pub … and at home with family, for that's the most important things in the world to me",

"You're taking this better than I expected", Hermione said

"It's been thirty 'normal' days; and being dumped still hurts like hell, but being romantically rejected is a big-part of growing up … or so Ginny keeps telling me. The first week was a killer and yet: I kept waking up … I adapted … I survived.

"Things are going to be awkward… you know", Hermione huffed.

"Oh; I grant you that. Our magical community is small; and we are bound to run into each other. – with that thought in mind … I really think we should share 'joint custody' of Harry, an every other weekend; thingy … like the Muggle's do", Ron said making a joke.

Everyone in the room laughed (except for Hermione … naturally)

"You've grown up Ron"

"It's a work in process", Ron answered with a shrug

"So friends", – she asked?

"I'll try my best", he replied calmly - but his tone was promising nothing.

88

There was a noticeable pause in the general conversation after that a silence that was broken several minutes later by Neville

"Alright-then - moving on. Now that Ron and Hermione are properly sorted, it's my turn. - I really hope I'm ready. I don't want to be killed or let Malfoy win either," Neville sighed and then stood up. "Still, I can't afford to make plans strictly on a positive result. With that in mind:"

**"Hermione, I think you'll get my books; if you don't like the subject matter, you can donate them to the herbology section of the Hogwarts library".

**"Ron, I'm bequeathing to you my half-interest in the greenhouse business; for lord knows you need the income".

**"Harry: as you certainly don't need any more Dosh, I was going to leave you Trevor, but as he passed some years ago. I do have a cat now, but I'm not sure _ maybe Hermione should get …"

"… Neville, what are you doing?" Ron asked, looking deeply quizzical.

Neville shrugged. "Well, I might as well make my will. Hermione, do you have quill and ink?"

Hermione instinctively pulled out her quill, but checked herself. "Neville, you're being silly."

"He's not Voldemort, you know - or Snape. - Ferrets aren't that ugly," Ron reminded him, "Probably easier to kill too."

"No one is going to get killed, least of all Neville," Hermione said in her now standardized tone of never ending mild-irritation. "These duels are very well-regulated."

"But this is the ferret we're talking about," argued Ron softly, "he never fights clean if he can arrange it."

"He will, or his family's reputation won't have any hope of recovery," Cho interjected bitterly. "This duel is about honor. I'm just a pawn for them to get the map."

"Not if we can help it," Harry found himself blurting out.

"That's just one of the reasons I'm doing this," Neville said with a tiny smile, half to Cho, half to himself.

"Where is this duel taking place at?" Hermione asked Cho, trying to diffuse the tension.

"St. Columba's Cave. It's an old Wizarding shrine on the island of Mull."

"Oh, I've read about it." Hermione closed her eyes in thought. "It used to be a place where magical outlaws would go for sanctuary. More than a few fugitive Death Eaters were captured there after the war. I'm told that there's still some Dark Magic lingering in there. It is however also the traditional location for all Morgianna of Abington rule duels.

Mr. Malfoy originally wanted the duel to take place at Malfoy manor", Ginny chimed in with her arm possessively around Harry's' waist, and a finger stuck in one of the belt loops of Harry's trousers. Ginny still was not all that trusting of Cho; on guard against any last second bit of poaching. "Old Lucius was trying to stack the deck, trying to give himself all the advantages. Still, we've got more people on the ground".

"In these types of duels, only the duelists, their sponsors, immediate family members and their seconds can enter the cave, all others: except for a handful of witnesses, must remain outside", Hermione added. – "The witnesses are needed because they may be required to testify before a court of inquiry if any mischief is attempted."

"We'll keep an eye open," Ginny promised.

"Both of them, as often as I can spare them," Luna added.

"I've heard that expression before Luna but I can't say where. Anyway I really appreciate the lengths you're all willing to go to help me." Cho smiled at the others.

"You'd do the same for us," Neville said.

" _She would_?" Ron mouthed, but didn't verbalize. Then he shrugged. For he really didn't know Cho very well … to him, she was just a Ravenclaw bird that at one time, Harry had fancied loads. – Because of this history; Ginny had jealousy issues, unstably dangerous ones … against her one time rival - - but to Ron, this was just another minor skirmish in a much larger blood-feud war, where minor victories were calculated when the Malfoy's didn't get their way, something he was all in for.

"I've got your back" Harry said while smiling at Cho. Then remembering what he had just said and glancing nervously at his girlfriend, he quickly added: "not for any personal reasons, mind you. It's about the principle for me" he added as Ginny jabbed an elbow hard into his ribs.

"Remember who owns you, and you just might live through this", Ginny said into Harry's ear while softly growling.

"Harry noticeably shivered, but it wasn't from fear"

"Later … if you're good", Ginny now purred

"I'm grateful to all of you," Neville added while trying to ignore the way Ginny was openly groping Harry.

"Nobody wants to be offed by Draco Malfoy, mate," Ron grinned as he too also turning a blind eye to his sister.

"That's not funny," Hermione snarled, openly horrified at the changes in the Ginny/Harry relationship during a mere thirty days. "We're your friends, we want you to succeed."

"If Harry hadn't tried to save the world 'again' and volunteered, I wouldn't even be here," Ginny muttered. "No offense meant Cho, but you and I will never be besties,"

"I already figured that out … thanks", Cho snorted.

"Hey children … behave. This is exclusively for Cho's sole benefit, really," Neville said and then shrugged.

"As my preferred fiancée; if you still think this will benefit only me … then we need a lot-more Kissing practice, as for the rest of you, once again, I'm very thankful for your help," Cho smiled, reaching over to grasp Neville's hand affectionately. - He could only guess whether it was fear or something else that was making his heart race.

88

Ten minutes later

88

"Stop fidgeting. This robe's supposed to be concealing your armor," Augusta Longbottom said during the five minutes when she fussed over her grandson, as did (surprisingly) her potential new daughter-in law who had firmly stayed by his side. - Augusta was enormously pleased but showed no outward signs of her delight concerning the budding attraction between Cho and Neville that morning.

"Yes, Gran, I suppose you're coming along?"

"Of course, I'm your sponsor. If I can handle the worst of the Death Eaters, I think I can handle those Malfoy scum," she laughed. "You'll do your parents proud again, I think."

Neville looked at the mirror, feeling very old, like a veteran soldier picking up the rifle for the last time. He grasped the hilt of his grandfather's – well … his sword (according to Gran). "I have to make Master Talhoffer proud too."

"That comes with making your parents proud, my lad; it's all part of the same bargain," the old matriarch smiled.

"I want to impress more than just family," Neville sighed.

"Oh? Who would they be?" She tapped him over the head with her wand to straighten his hair: "Could you be referring to the future Mrs. Cho Chang-Longbottom. - I really do hope that she's worth fighting for, Neville. I also hope she will be equally good for you in the long term."

"It's the opposite side of that same coin, that I'm worried about," Ron murmured to himself in regret from nearby, as he look at where Hermione sat (ignoring him) and who naturally had her nose in a book.

Ron thought: ' _After all, Neville is no Malfoy. Draco was trim and athletic and fast and somewhat smart. His arrogance was his primary weakness; he had a short fused temper and was easily provoked… Not at all like the bulkier Neville'._

' _Someone that big doesn't move fast_ ,' Harry had said to him-self as he looked hard at an armored Neville. This was clearly going to be a battle between a tortuous and a hare. Speed versus … rock-steady. ' _On the other hand:_ _Draco was also a proven coward, and he's a weakling when it came to physical courage'_ \- and most of all, he'd agreed too eagerly to a 'up front' – a face to face … fair-fight without his usual goons_ and that agreement is the part of this that has me paranoid (I must remain on-guard against possible trickery) and most of all - - this entire incident is so bloody frustrating … after all, he hadn't just fought a civil-war just to see the same kind of evil rise up again. _Dumbledore would have wanted me to fight_.

88**

Things had been equally tense in the Burrow, earlier that morning

88**

"Pity I won't be there. Just take care of your part in this and then come back safe and sound," Arthur Weasley sighed into his coffee.

"Nasty things, those duels, I wish you could have banned them." Molly shook her head.

"We did once already, Mollywobbles, looks like we have to do it again and this time for the last time".

"Well, if Granger's right-" Ginny mused.

"... She usually is," Ron interrupted sourly.

"Then this duel will be the last one. Too much negative publicity when two old pureblood families have a fight, possibly to the death" Molly finished, glaring at her son.

"Where is it again?"

"St. Columba's Cave."

"I've been there. It's a nasty place, full of Dark Magic. The worst wizards could make the rocks themselves attack or chasms open, or have the ground simply swallow you up," Mr. Weasley said gravely. "Poor lad's going to have to be careful."

"I think Neville can take care of himself, from what Ronald has told me, dear. Still, keep your eyes open for when it comes to Malfoy trickery; it rarely if ever comes at you head-on. If anybody gets hurt, get the injured to St. Mungo's right from the off. Then send an owl back here as soon as possible." Mrs. Weasley declared for she couldn't help but fret.

88**

The atmosphere at Malfoy Manor was quite different.

88**

"Have the others replied, Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Yes … mother: - Crabbe died in the war, but Cassius Warrington has replied in the affirmative, as have: Greengrass, Nott and Zabini. I hope Astoria won't be too angry at me for briefly marrying Chang. I told her it's all business, nothing personal." Draco adjusted his robes with Noddy putting the finishing touches and shining up the bright silver-plated steel that covered Draco's overly ornate breast-plate.

"I'm sure Astoria will understand when she knows what's at stake … You look good, my son. And I so much want the Chang's to see how handsome and dashing you are." Narcissa added with obvious pride.- - "By the way dear, did you ever tell me what happened to Ms. Parkinson?"

"Yes, mother I did, she married Gregory Goyle right after the last battle, he saved her life twice during the fighting", Draco replied with dripping contempt.

"Are we talking about the sole proprietor of Goyle's fine leather goods?" Lucius asked … "The boot maker?"

"I'm told Goyle inherited it from his late father, a loyal Death Eater. But Parkinson marriage to Goyle ... it's all for show isn't it, a life saving debt?" Narcissa asked.

"I doubt it mother, for boots are not the only things Greg makes fast. Pansy has spat out three nippers in the nearly five years since the war, not counting the one she has in her belly right now … disgusting rabbits … if you ask me"

"Parkinson … the ice queen. - I thought you said she was asexual?

"Two grunting swine fornicating in the mud; my darling", Lucius interjected seeing how Pansy's fertility had clearly upset his son and thus to change the subject he then said: - - "No doubt Longbottom's acquired a small group of riffraff on his side".

"Potter, Granger, and a pair of Weasel's, no doubt," Draco sniffed.

"Remember your family's honor. We'll be with you as always, my boy." Draco could feel his father's thin hands comfortingly holding his shoulders.

8

8

Please review

8

8


	10. Chapter 10

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read.**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

88**

 **Chapter 10** – Getting there is half the fun

8

88**

8

" _Lumos,_ " Harry cast as he blinked away the darkness of the cave. "Where is everyone?" he wondered to himself as he walked through the cave, his assigned Portkey clenched in his left hand. Good thing he hadn't mistook it for a real compass, since he had a feeling it wouldn't have worked if he had lined up the needle.

Mr. Weasley had told him that unlike a regular compass the one in his hand didn't point north, instead it pointed directly towards whatever he wanted most in life. And the proof of that was when he pulled it out at the Burrow this enchanted compass pointed, no matter which way he turned it … the needle always turned toward Ginny.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out again.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to the sound of the voice, his eyes still adjusting. Another glow appeared, revealing the pale face of Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry. She said in her usual dreamy tone. "I have reason to belief that our Ministry supplied Portkey's have been tampered with. - Or maybe there's one or more Northern Sea 'Onaidh' in here. - They can strongly attract the magical fields that surround a Portkey. - Now, as this is mating season, the females try to ensnare their male counterparts by simulating the magical frequency of a portkey. The magic of the transfer device triggers the male 'Onaidh' into a mating dance. The males usually flee from the females for a mating is for life and it is the Girls of that species that control reproduction. Like with humans the male Onaidh are nearly totally terrified of the romantic concept of 'commitment'.

"Of course their relationship issues is why I find the Onaidh so fascinating. Did you know Harry that among most magical species it is the females that are dominate? The Centaur give birth to males ten times more often than females and once weened the younger males run in herds, until the rare female picks a mate among the stallion studs'. The Snorkacks are yet another example of the female inducing sexual activity. Primarily because of the low-frequency …"

... By this point, of course, Harry had 'tuned-out' Luna, just as he did time after time with Hermione. - Harry absolutely hated long winded, never getting to the point lectures_ especially by witches … for they bored him to tears, grating on his nerves and making him internally angry beyond description. - It was this annoying quality that made Harry wonder (constantly) what in_ ' **Hell'** _Ron had ever seen in Hermione. Now a bloke that fancied the anorexically thin; super-model types - that he could understand. But Ronnie had told him that he really didn't have a physical type. - - ' _And most people thought I was a nutter_ (and I'm under therapy for it too) Harry said to him-self as he looked frantically for a tunnel for someone, anyone else.

"Harry, there's a light over there." Luna tapped him on the shoulder and broke him out of his musings as she pointed out a faint glow up ahead. As they walked toward the light, Harry had a thought and he turned to Luna, but be he could speak, she did.

"I know what you are going to ask and seeing that we are alone for the moment … you want to know if Hogwarts has ever said anything about your future, especially now that the Prophecy has been fulfilled and fate/destiny is pretty-much finished with you"

"Finished?" - Harry said not at all happy by that … it sounded so – 'concluded'

"Why yes Harry, you are not Hercules, your story is more akin to Perseus and the Golden Fleece: just one thing to do … a long journey, with many dangers … leading to an epic battle and then abruptly … match over".

"And that's it?" Harry replied disappointed

"Yup, why do you ask … are you unhappy with the ending? - You're still alive (and that's rare for a Hero) you've also found your soul-mate … with kinky sex galore", Luna said with a puzzled expression on her face as she looked at him.

"Ginny is my soul mate?"

"Yes … your Anam Cara, in English: Soul-mate, although I could really use that medallion right now … to settle Ron", Luna said in a clearly disappointed tone

"Medallion … what medallion?"

"It's an amulet or coin made of super hard brass or gold. - On one side the classical Celtic knots on the other side is an inscription which triggers the spell

"And what does it do?"

"It brings two damaged people; two half's of the same soul together – and then forges the two into one. The Anam Cara makes prefect life partners, the best lovers and finest parents. –It brings about a sort-of lover's nirvana", Luna said as she stared off into space, transfixed.

"Impossible" Harry said with distain

"So is an underage boy, mostly undertrained … facing down the most powerful wizard in sixty years and killing him with an Expelliarmus incantation?" - - Luna said sweetly

"And this thingy can help Ron?", Harry said still reeling

"I think so. He's handling rejection pretty well, but Hogwarts has a often repeatedly predicted various things concerning our children going to Hogwarts and between 'me and Rolf' and 'Ginny and you', which leaves Ronnie romantically speaking … running rather late (as in; almost out of time)", Luna said in a more worried tone.

"And Neville?"

"If he wins tonight, Cho will have his first 'bum' (of many) in her 'oven' within half a year", Luna said with absolute certainty

"Okay then, Ron is at the top of the queue, where do we find this amulet/medallion?" Harry asked as he and Luna got closer to the light.

"The last time the castle sensed it presence was during the first half of what would have been your seventh year … during your camping trip and it lost track of the medallion around the time of the last battle

"Five years ago, just peachy" Harry said as they were now close enough to the light so they could also hear muffled voices echoing in the caves.

8

" … And just how reliable are these Ministry Portkey's?" the deep voice of Mr. Chang was heard clearly and he was accusing someone.

"Oh, hush, Sen. These caves are rather pretty," a faint woman's voice joined in. This was followed by a stream of muttered Chinese. "I'm all three, dearie. Chinese, Mandarin, _and_ a touch or two of Korean!" the woman countered in heavily accented Scott-English with a laugh.

"Mr. Chang." A third voice, jittery and high. "I have no idea where the Ministry got them. You'll have to ask their Magical Items Department or a member of the Misuse of Magical Objects office, for more information."

"Mr. Dinsdale, I am an associate member of the Department of Magical Items," Mrs. Chang reminded him sternly.

"I want to know ' _ **right now'**_ where Cho and my boyfriend are. - If that cow and my Harry are off alone somewhere snogging; because of deliberately sabotaged portkey's, there will be hell to pay", Ginny snarled.

"They (magical items department) gave me the assurance that they would send only the most up-to-date portkey's for such an important event!" Dinsdale audibly spluttered.

"It says Angus Podgorny, 1789. - See? It's engraved on the back," Mr. Chang sighed.

By that time, Harry and Luna could see the light coming from same direction as the voices.

"Either they're talking about the Portkey's," Harry muttered, "or we've walked into a 'Python' sketch." His muttering was interrupted by a collision with something unseen. He could hear Luna grunt as she also collided with something.

"Oh my, Harry, did we hurt you?" he heard someone familiar say.

"Harry, Luna … are you two alright?"

"Just a little shaken, Neville," Luna responded. Harry got to his feet, discovering Augusta Longbottom was helping him up, while Neville was doing the same with Luna.

"Hallo, Mrs. Longbottom. - Wotcher: Neville. So, are you ready for the duel?" Harry asked. Neville nodded grimly, while Mrs. Longbottom smiled, - "Of course. - I think the Malfoy's had this coming, for a long-long time. They are betting heavily on the outcome of this as they have called in their last remaining political pull, to prevent the Wizengamot from shutting this down before the duel. Thank you so much for being my grandson's marshal in the duel. You don't know how important it is to him that you support him."

"Harry" Ginny yelled as she unexpectedly jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly in relief … before turning stern on him: "where have you been?"

"Lost … portkey didn't work properly" Harry replied

"I had the same problem". Ginny said. "Cho I've been told (and clearly not believing it) went off to find the site of the duel and hasn't come back yet. The elder Chang's are already assembled along with one of the judges," Ginny explained as she guided the others back toward the main group. – A Moment later Cho reappeared out of the darkness (alone) heading toward the same lighted conversation as the others from a different direction. As the six of them walked toward the light, the interrupted conversation from a short distance away resumed - "Cherry fondue, Mr. Chang?" Dinsdale offered.

"No thank you. We're not hungry." Harry somehow knew Cho's father was wearing a deadpan expression just by the tone of his voice. Looking around he suddenly lost sight of Cho and a moment later he could have sworn he heard someone retch somewhere in the Darkness. ' _Probably Cho',_ he thought _, 'I don't envy her in the slightest this experience, her fate decided by others. I bet she hasn't slept or eaten in days'._

"I'd like one". Said a new, terrifyingly deep and grating voice … in Harry's mind it sounded like the cultured tones of a undertaker

"Oh, Mr. Geyer, I didn't notice you before. Mr. Geyer, I'd like you to meet the Chang's."

"Charmed", Harry heard from nearby; his spine chilled again.

"Pleased to meet you," said Mr. Chang evenly.

"I am truly sorry for your daughter. These duels can be very messy both emotionally and literally. The feeling of helpless she must be undergoing. Modern witch's these-days don't appreciate the centuries of tradition behind arranged marriages; young people can't be allowed to decide such important things on a temporary infatuation. Naturally I hope both her suitors survive. And with that thought in mind, I have added an emergency healer to the witness list" Mr. Geyer (the bloke that really sounded like an undertaker) ended his statements with an ominous chuckle.

"Um, thank you," Cho squeaked.

"I hope this duel won't end in death. I do hate it when that happens. Oh, pardon me if we are interrupted anything." Lucius Malfoy's distinctive purr added to the menace as he stepped into view.

"Milord Malfoy, glad you could make it. I'm sure you've met the Chang's?"

"We have," Sen Chang said in a tone could have made a giant back away slowly.

"And I'd like you to meet Mr. Geyer. He's the judge. Mr. Geyer, this is one of our duelists, the young lord Malfoy, and his parents."

"And us", Snarled someone in the back

"Right you are; mustn't forget you-lot", Lucius declared arrogantly. "Everyone may I present young masters Zabini, Draco's second; Nott and Montague the Malfoy Marshals and of course Miss Greengrass… our designated witness."

"Honored to meet you all", Mr. Geyer said with a snake like charm. "I hope your services will bring Honor to these proceedings."

"Of course - No magical items allowed inside the dueling circle, and, well, I'll explain everything else, whenever the Longbottom's get here."

By this time, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and both Longbottom's could see the main group. The matriarch Longbottom signaled to the group with her wand, sending into the air a flare like ball of light to which a short, stout figure that turned out to be Mr. Dinsdale replied with a wave of his own lighted at the tip wand. They could make out a group of white-robed people, with one very notable exception.

The tallest one had to be Mr. Sen Chang, Cho's thin father; Harry deduced, with the far shorter one standing closely to Sen, was a corpulent woman that just had to be the highly industrious Mrs. Mo Chou Chang, and the third in the tight Chang group appeared to be Cho; who appeared noticeably 'sickly paler' than her mother_ while wearing (naturally) the traditional red dragon ( red being the color of happiness, vigor, life and bright uplifting joy in the Chinese culture) -'Qunkwa or Longfeng Gau' – the traditional wedding dress of southern China. This very expensive looking two piece outfit was so form fitting that it was very flattering to Cho's hour glass (34-23-30) figure and it was carefully embroidered with gold and silver thread depicting classical Chinese Dragons and phoenixes'

A noise from behind them made Neville and Harry turn around quickly.

"I hope I'm not late." Hermione was wringing her hands as she sprinted towards them.

"Where is Ron?"

"Naturally, we didn't come together, as to where the mindless shop-clerk is … I have no idea … these caves go on forever, I had to use a top-secret Ministry tracking spell to get here at all … took forever", Hermione said sounding (as usual) irritated. "If this isn't a defective portkey as I half expected, then this is an act of deliberate sabotage.- If Ron's portkey is anything like mine, then he's lost good and proper. It could take days to find that chronic underachiever".

"Are you officially claiming that one of the parities in this affair; have used sabotage to prevent one of the officially sanctioned dueling marshals from performing their duties", Mr. Geyer said sternly.

Hermione thought it over for a moment, "Yes, I'm; but I hold my official protest in abeyance until, I can gather more evidence".

"A verbal protest has been made, but I too will not rush to judgment in make a ruling at this time. - However I have noticed that the only faulty portkey's seems to have been issued almost exclusively to the Chang side of this affair", the undertaker sounding Mr. Geyer said sternly; while looking hard at Lucius.

"What are you implying, how dare you! - - Do you have any idea who you are dealing with" Lucius screamed

"I know exactly who you are Lucius, as I know whose lieutenant you once where. If you push me … I sir, will push back. I hereby officially warn you that any further signs of trickery from any member of the Malfoy's' party _and I will declare this duel forfeit in the Chang's favor." Mr. Geyer said with his former congeniality banished.

Lucius looked furious but had the good sense to bite his tongue.

At this point Ginny also began to complain of her portkey having been tampered with, so naturally Hermione stepped in along with Mr. Geyer to closely examine it. All the while Ginny kept an extra tight grip on her boyfriend/fiancée with her possessive smile quickly turning into an angry frown when she caught sight of Cho's dragon dress.

Neville in the interim; couldn't help but drink in the stunning beauty of Cho and study her facial expression. Her face was an equal mixture of deep fear and over stimulated nerves, and naturally there was no smile on the brides face as her eyes snapped rapidly at all the faces around her. 'Ginny jealousy was the last thing she needed right now', Neville said to himself but he didn't stop looking at her nicely sculptured pear-shaped 'rear' as they all moved into the ancient Romanist amphitheater / dueling arena.

"Ah, glad to see almost everyone's here. Ms. Weasley, Mx. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, Mrs. Longbottom." He shook hands with each in turn. "I'm Mr. Dinsdale, representing the Ministry in this matter. It is my duty gentlemen and ladies to strongly urge that both parities reach a peaceful settlement. Naturally Dinsdale looked directly at Lucius.

"There is no turning back now", the elder Malfoy sneered.

"I thought as much" Dinsdale said, mostly to him-self. "Alright then … moving on. - Mr. Geyer here will be the sole judge for this …matter. Our only delay at this point is that one of the Chang's Marshals has yet to arrive.

"As the male weasel is a no show, I request a forfeiture ruling from the Judge", Lucius declared

8

8

"Thank you Lucius for providing all of us with the motivation for your sabotage", Augusta Longbottom replied, in a perfect verbal reflection of Mr. Chang's outward coldness.

"Good lord." Dinsdale said, "Have you as sponsor seconded Mx. Granger's charge of misconduct".

"I do", Augusta said with a hand hovering over her wand holster. A provocative move that was instantly copied by both sides as both sides took a big step back (for more fighting room)

"ENOUGH … I acknowledge the second protest and at the same time 'table' this issue pending Ronald Weasley's arrival. If however he does not come before the formal start of the duel, I will then revisit the issue". Mr. Geyer snarled forcefully, seemingly ignoring the exchange of heated glares. "On a personal level I must agree with Augusta … that was rather stupid of you Lucius, providing us all with your motivation for an alleged breach of the dueling rules. Your motion for Forfeiture in your favor is denied … with prejudice. - - Master Dinsdale you may precede".

"Well, we'll have to set up the dueling area itself. Mr. Geyer?"

The vulture-like nosed judge gave a slight nod of agreement who then pointed his wand to the ceiling of the cave and uttering an strange incantation, a beam of white light spat forth from his wand skyward striking what looked like to Harry to be a huge disco ball … this caused a twilight level illumination to spread out directly above the exact center of modest sized underground amphitheater. "Hmm." Dinsdale nodded in the affirmative, as he moved with purpose toward the entrance while gesturing with his wand. Several large stone cauldrons at the very top of arena caught fire adding greatly to the dim light from overhead. Another flick of Dinsdale and the combat circle in the exact center of the fighting area began to glow red.

"Now." He said as he cocked his head, birdlike, at the others. "Who are the seconds?" Luna stepped forward. "I have that honor."

"As do I." Blaise said as he walked up to Luna, towering over her. The far shorter girl nonetheless met his gaze evenly.

"Good," said Dinsdale, oblivious, "the marshals?"

Harry Potter along with Graham Montague and Theo Nott all stepped forwards.

"We are one Marshal short, Milord Judge", Dinsdale said with exaggerated formality

"Duly noted", Greyer said his growing irritation showing. "Listen good Lucius; if you really want this duel to go forward, The Chang's must be allowed to make an immediate substitution for Ronald Weasley"

"… and if I don't allow it" Lucius said.

"Then I declare a rules penalty violation on this duel, in the Chang's favor!"

"Then I agree", Lucius said sourly

"Mr. Chang?"

"I declare Hermione Granger as the substitute for her fiancee"… Sen said carefully.

"Ah yes … I read about their engagement in the 'Daily Prophet'. Well played Mr. Chang: A fiancee under the rules as a semi-official part of the Ronald Weasley household is therefore a traditionally acceptable substitute to me", Mr. Geyer said.

"Your Honor technically …I'm not…"

"Hermione for god's sake … shut your gob", Harry shouted.

"It's a plausible bit of fiction; the judge bends the rules just a tiny-bit, to allow this substitution so Harry is correct … **shut it** ", Ginny sternly whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Mister Dinsdale, you may proceed", Geyer said with a wave of one hand

8

"The observers/witnesses will now step forward?"

Daphne Greengrass adjusted her spectacles. Harry did a double take at that point, for he didn't remembered Daphne wearing glasses at Hogwarts. – he knew that her younger sister Astoria had replace Pansy as Draco's fiancee, mere months before the end of the war. Daphne was here 'no doubt' to safeguard her sisters financial interests _ and Harry could not help but wonder 'what' the Greengrass family had demanded in exchange for such a clear breach in their marriage contract with the Malfoy's. Harry then had to suppress a chuckle when the thought accrued to him. The sincere hope that the Greengrass family had demanded gold bullion (in advance) as compensation for the two year delay in already long delayed wedding to her sister.

"I am the challenger's sponsor and I shall act as his witness, replacing the promoted Mx. Granger", Augusta declared almost daring anyone to disagree. Meanwhile Luna cheerily waved at Dinsdale.

"Very well then, everyone's here. If the two duelists would step forward and present their weapons." Mr. Geyer said

Draco was first to come forward, smirking as he drew his blade in a single motion and casually saluting his family while totally ignoring his opponent (bad form). Neville also walked forward, and drew his own sword for a salute to the judge and Draco; his however was more in the correct form of a Roman gladiator. It was his training showing, of course, and the judge clearly approved.

Harry hadn't attended even a tiny fraction of Neville's' training sessions, that Ron did. The demands of work were more an excuse than a proper reason. Harry found the whole repetition thingy of sword drills … boring to tears. - He did occasionally met up with Ron during Neville's (regular day) lunch breaks (in contrast to the repeat day secession's) mainly because Ron brought all the food for his friends and Ron really was a fantastic cook. - He would pop in serve the meal and then pop back to the W.W.W. shop until it closed at six pm. Then he would pop back to serve dinner. Neville and Tiberius loved it.

The sessions Harry never attended were the repeat days, held in different training rooms. Ron on the other hand attended all of these as his duty to his brother's (George) joke shop already had been done for that normal day. Anyway theses non-Granger involved meetings, was a good opportunity for Harry to determine how his best mate was holding-up after the break-up. Ron had looked like crap for about a fortnight, but near the end of the third week of regular days, his best friend had regained some of his sharp-wit and irrelevant humor.

The biggest surprise for Harry during these lunch breaks get-together's was in seeing how often Cho showed up. He hadn't believed Ron when he had been told of Cho's daily appearances at the training or how the girl had put so much effort into getting to know Neville better. Neville always was more comfortable around plants than people, but Harry was gob-smacked at the way Cho seemed to mange to draw Neville out. Ron always insisted that he and Harry eat … off by themselves or with Master Tiberius so that the old friends could chat in private about … 'things' …but Harry hadn't been fooled, Ron didn't want to be in the way when Cho shamelessly 'chatted-up' Neville.

While Harry smiled at the memory of his best mate playing matchmaker (as clearly) Ron was in cahoots with Luna on this issue. Thirty regular days wasn't much time for a courtship; even an accelerated one, but the 'time turner' transformed 30 days into 90 and combined with Ron's clear encouragement and less than subtle nudges, Cho's 'full court press' seemed to be having a positive effect on the botanist.

As Harry thought over the 'Deeping Attraction' between Cho and Neville during such a short period of time (meanwhile) Geyer had taken Malfoy's sword out his hand and began to swing the sword around to test it. "What is this thing? - - Hand-made clearly; - but within all the required dimensions of a classical Roman Gladius. At first glance however; it appeared to be just an overly decorated ceremonial-sword".

Mr. Geyer then continued aloud: "German blade, Solingen. - 19th century. - Magically reinforced and overly-decorated for my tastes. A solid silver hilt – balance slightly off. - Started life as a ritual sword as I suspected, but not used in any fashion for a century or more. And then after a pause … Acceptable", Harry was stunned that Geyer had managed to tell the sword's entire history with a cursory examination. He gave it back to Draco, murmuring, "Very expensive, I imagine."

"Our family has been part of the nobility for years. That means all our possessions are of the finest quality."

Geyer didn't pay attention, as he was instead too busy examining Neville's sword in the same exacting manner: - "Far plainer trappings; but all-in-all … a very nice example of a Roman Ligonier's short sword, - Very functional obviously. - Spanish steel, from Toledo. - Made in the late tenth century AD – and also magically reinforced around the guard. - Hardwood hilt covered in the classic style in leather. This blade has a very noble pedigree for a very old sword - Last used around April of 1920 - excellent balance and workmanship." Geyer looked doubtfully at Neville. "Have you ever handled a sword in combat … before this duel was declared?"

"Yes, sir … once" Neville said, not making eye-contact.

"Curious," the old man sniffed in interest, but did not press the matter. "Heritage is not all, of course. It's the nobility of a man that dictates his sword's nobility," Geyer said to no one in particular as he began pacing again.

"You can't just go and buy it at 'Leon Paul', it must be earned - by deeds of valor or villainy"- Geyer continued while looking hard at Lucius; his great dislike for a 'moment or two' clearly apparent.

"Mr. Geyer, if we're to keep to our posted schedule…" Dinsdale said

"Quite right … Proceed", Geyer replied

"I want this to be strictly regulation. Now, will the Marshal's and witnesses please step forward?" Mr. Dinsdale said while peering over his thick spectacles.

Harry and Hermione stepped forward side by side, and were directed to the north and south point of the compass just beyond the red dueling circle. With Montague and Nott directed to the east and west. Each had been ' **visibly'** checked for a wand but not physically searched and when none were obviously apparent, as neither side pressed for a closer examination, although both sides were clearly armed. Dinsdale waved forward the seconds onto the semi-dark sandy floor and posted them to stand next to the stone chairs that faced each other across the dueling circle.

On the west point of the compass, dark, short and feeble looking Theodore Nott contrasted sharply with the tall, burly and pale faced Graham Montague stand at the east. Meanwhile Dinsdale gave his instructions to the two official duel witnesses: "Good, Miss Greengrass you will sit with the Chang's next to Ms. Weasley and behind Ms. Lovegood the Longbottom second." He indicated a set of rather incongruous stone benches with their backs to the arena outer wall. The audience benches above their heads appeared empty. And you Madam Longbottom will sit with the Malfoy party on the opposite side of the arena and behind Mr. Zabini".

"Will the challenger now step forward?" Dinsdale said sternly.

Mr. Chang stopped pacing and strode silently up to Dinsdale, his white robes billowing like a ghost. "Mr. Chang, state your grievance with Mr. Malfoy," Dinsdale said, all business.

"Blackmail and an unlawful attempt at forced marriage. The Malfoy countered by invoking 'the Morgianna Rule'. - I to this date; still do not know what item of irreplaceable value that my family has allegedly damaged or destroyed. I formally protest this infarction under the Fifth rule/Law of Ravenhurst."

"Duly noted" Dinsdale said

"Milord Malfoy, how do you refute the Chang charge of the rule/law of Ravenhurst, as I have during a careful examination of the original request for enforcement of the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington' and I declined to see what damaged or stolen item is at the center of this dispute", Dinsdale slid his gaze across Malfoy's field of vision

With the eyes of a deer in the headlights of an approaching Muggle ground transport, a briefly gob smacked Lucius seemed at a loss, but after an awkward pause he quickly rallied. "The time for technicalities has long past. I will not have the honor of my Family denied due to an empty line on a stupid governmental form. I demand as a member of the first estate satisfaction under the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington' from this upstart chink" Mr. Malfoy growled furiously.

"Your Honor; a ruling on this please", Sen Chang asked most politely.

"There have been a number of irregularities in all of this, which I fully intend to rule on … later". - However: I did not drag myself all the way out here for a duel that would now be delayed for Merlin knows how long, due to the typical bits of Malfoy trickery", Greyer said with thick under-tones of annoyance.

"Objection, nothing has been proven", Lucius protested.

"Overruled" Greyer snapped back. "Mr. Dinsdale you may precede"

"Young lord Draco Malfoy, are you willing to fight on your father's behalf?"

"Of course"

"Mr. Longbottom, are you willing to fight on Mr. Chang's behalf?"

"Yes."

"Are you both willing to engage in trial by combat, and abide by the rules set forward by the Wizengamot dueling code (of AD 1066) and to accept fully the final decision of the presiding judge: Mr. Geyer in consultation with my-self?" Dinsdale said formally

"Yes." This Draco and Neville said in unison.

"Do you, the Seconds, Marshals and witnesses, also swear to fulfill your responsibilities under the aforementioned code in regards to this duel?"

One by one, they all responded. The air seemed to grow thicker than the stone around it.

"Monsieur's - Malfoy and Longbottom … take your places inside the ring, if you please." Geyer hissed. - Draco and Neville's gazes met and locked as they walked into the still-glowing red circle.

"I bet you're too scared to even lift your weapon, Longbottom," Draco sneered.

"At least I don't pretend that I'm not frightened. I'm not a stuffed dummy controlled by a house-elf, either. You're not fooling anyone ferret, but yourself," Neville glowered back.

"Gentlemen, please?" Dinsdale cleared his throat.

 _Good one Neville,_ Cho thought with a sigh as she sat next to her parents, ' _keep insulting Draco -_ _he's weakness is his arrogant pride, he'll be expecting a quick kill, so draw it out like we planned, the more frustrated he becomes the more basic mistakes he'll make_.

Cho all but literately jumped in her chair as the circle burst into flames. A white-hot, two foot-high ring of fire caged in the duelists. Even Draco stumbled from the surprise; clearly he hadn't expected the cage. - The gravity of the situation sank in to everyone. Cho bit her lip as the two boys drew their swords, which gleamed in the flickering light.

8

8

8

take a moment and tell me what you think ... please

8

8


	11. Chapter 11

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira - - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read.**

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

8

 **Chapter** 11 – blood and sand

8

88**

Draco assumed his 'en-garde' stances with practiced ease. But this was when the first notable difference in two very different fighting styles became apparent. - Draco stood stiffly upright, his grip on his sword lose and overall … all but literally dripping with arrogant distain. Neville on the other hand crouched down slightly, with his left arm held level with his chest as if he was holding a classical roman elongated and squared shield there was an ever so slight yellow glow starting at Neville's' left hand and going up his arm to just short of his shoulder. - His Gladius was at eye level as if resting on-top of this semi-invisible/all-but transparent shield. - He stood with feet firmly planted, his balance prefect, like a giant Tortoise (drawn into himself) prepared to receive any attack. There was a long moment as everything seemed to freeze, everyone as still as statues.

The moment was broken as Draco lunged forward, but Neville held his ground. Draco sword swung down from on high, only to be easily defeated by the semi-visible shield. Neville instantly stabbed forward and Draco jumped to the side only barely missed by Neville's' blade. There was a brief pause as a stunned Draco seemed to realize how close he had come to being cut open.

Malfoy then shook his head to clear it before he lunged again, forcing Neville back. Cho saw his strategy with horror: Neville would slowly back into the flames, without having to take a single blow. Fortunately, it looked like Neville realized it, too; as Draco aimed a thrust the tip of his sword at Neville's throat, it was again parried by Neville's shield and slipping under Malfoy's guard the following riposte and drew a deep cut across the light leather armor that only semi-protected Draco's lower abdomen at the point where his legs joined his pelvic region.

"I say unto thee_ ' **HOLD'** … First blood has been drawn … Do you care to continue, Mr. Malfoy?" Geyer called out as Draco stumbled backwards in near total shock. After a moment or two of stunned disbelief he replied:

"Yes. I'm not a coward", he sneered in defiance. And with that said, he wildly slashed at Neville's legs only to have the blow blocked. - Soon thereafter, they were trading blows, neither one giving ground. … Draco attacking wildly and Neville like a fortress deflecting and only attacking when he saw an opening. And then came yet another pause.

First Neville drove Draco backwards, and was then driven back in turn. Cho could only hear the shuffling of their feet, the sharp ringing of their swords, and her own heart palpitating. She saw from her vantage point the horror on the faces of Draco's parents who had obvious expected the quick death of the stout gardener. In the cave's environment, the sounds echoed, the flames from the battle ring distorting the light, creating a haze around the two fighters. Every step, every stroke seemed to last forever to Cho, as if the irregular but steady sword strikes were determining her destiny.

It grew more obvious after awhile that Neville was deliberately delaying things, saving his strength while Draco's spent his, like a drunken sailor on shore-leave. It was soon clear to everyone who watched, that Draco was beginning to falter. - Still crouched low thus keeping a stern grip on his center of balance … Neville was aiming primarily for the lower arms, lower chest and stomach as well as Draco's upper legs,

Draco never really employed the Roman legionnaire fighting stance. His style if you would call it that; more resembled Errol Flynn in the cinema classic Captain Blood which Cho had watched as a child. She was sure that it was how Draco imagined himself – a buccaneer with a flowing renaissance cape and rapier. - His increasingly wild- 'two handed' -attacks coming from above were aimed towards the neck, upper chest and head. He was clearly the faster of the two, but Neville somehow managed to see the attacks coming and parry them away. Neville was primarily on the defensive with his rare attacks taking Draco by surprise.

 _Thank goodness for the lessons,_ Cho thought. There was another pause when Neville's sword slashed Draco's inner thigh, half way between knee and crotch.

"Second blood", Dinsdale declared.

Both boys stopped and stepped away from each other at this announcement… one to catch his breath the other to tend to his wounds. Neville was sweating and breathing hard, and when the Malfoy side requested a break for medical reasons, the Judge agreed out of principle of course. -Luna as Neville's- 'Second' -rushed forward the moment the fire enclosure was turned off, with a bottle of water and a towel in her other hand, but Cho seated nearby couldn't seem to move, for she realized that she was her-self was also covered in nervous sweat.

Cho looked over towards her parents, who seemed to be paralyzed. She noticed Harry gripping his wand so tightly his knuckles flushed white, but he was not alone in breaking this rule as all four points on the compass had a witch or wizard with a wand drawn. - Hermione had been biting on her lower lip so hard as to draw blood, and blinking away tears in her eyes. Ginny meanwhile looked around everywhere desperately … but Ron was still a no show,

On the opposite side, Blaise watched through half-closed slits, impatient and bored, Daphne was painting her fingernails and stretching them out to admire her own handwork. Meanwhile: Theo just fidgeted and shifted his weight from foot to foot thus displaying very feminine body movements. Draco's parents had rushed forward with the healer to tend to Draco two wounds, both dripping from small amounts of blood. Leaving only Graham Montague's shocked expression to give any indication of his realization that Draco was on the road to defeat.

Meanwhile and from above; Geyer had been overlooking the battle very closely, his eyes lazily sliding from duelist to duelist, evaluating the two combatant's very different fighting styles … savoring each nuance like a vulture, calmly watching the last breaths of a dying beast. - After five minutes, the battle resumed

The fighters made one brief attack after another at each other. Suddenly, Draco's foot lashed out sweeping Neville's legs and he fell, Cho jumped to her feet, only restrained by her father's iron grip. She could also see Ginny jump out of her chair.

"Gentlemen - " Dinsdale cleared his throat in vain as they continued.

Draco stabbed down at Neville's chest similar to the downward kill-thrust that he had demonstrated at Malfoy Manor, clearly trying to finish things by killing his opponent, but Neville rolled out of the way, barely … stopping just inches from the flames. Cho had opened her mouth to scream when Neville grabbed Draco's arm, pulling himself up on Draco's off balance position. Her gasp turned to a cheer as his fist (still holding his sword) connected with Malfoy's jaw, with a classic haymaker sending Draco reeling back, moments later neither duelist was holding a sword.

A blinding flash interrupted the brawl. Cho managed to blink away the glare to see Geyer, eyes burning, raising his wand in the air.

"I say unto thee; ' **HOLD** ',", Geyer shouted at the two fighters who broke a-part abruptly. "Gentlemen, please. This place is not meant for a two-fisted; 'Pub brawl'. - You will both abide by the rules of the duel. I don't think either of you would like to be made to suffer any painful consequences, by making any further trouble."

There was an awkward pause. Then both men picked up their weapons again, eyeing each other with suspicion. Cho looked from them to their two primary Marshals. Harry and Blaise still held their wands pointed at each other; only Dinsdale clearing his throat got them to relent.

Then they started again. Draco swordplay was a-lot faster than before and even more desperate. Draco's strength was failing fast and he knew it. - The clashing blades becoming a blur of hot steel. – But Neville stood unmoved; Cho could see Draco's lips pulled back into a bestially insane snarl. - Neville's eyes blazing back at him from behind narrowed slits.

In a blink of an eye, Cho noticed that Neville had finally been slashed- ' _ever so slightly_ ' -on the cheek, a mark that was perfectly parallel to his old scar, a parting gift from the Carrow's. Neither duelist seemed to notice. Another blur of steel and the top of Draco's forehead began bleeding badly, hair trimmed back in a slash as if by a maniacal barber. - Clearly hurting; Draco's swings and sword thrusts becoming even wilder and more erratic.

And then another pause as both fighters stepped apart, panting heavily wiping away the blood and sweat.

"Oh dear, those were new robes," Ginny could barely hear Mrs. Malfoy mutter in a disappointed tone, from across the arena.

"The heart – Neville, - the heart. Don't forget to protect the heart. Unless Draco aims for the heart, he'll never stop you," Mrs. Longbottom whispered to her-self, from where she sat next to Lucius, who turned to look at the old witch with horror when he heard what Augusta had said.

The duelists locked swords one last time. - First Malfoy pushed Neville back, and then was shoved back in turn, by the larger young man. They disengaged again _and began again, Malfoy feinting, and then suddenly thrusting at Neville's chest. - Draco missed, but the blade cleanly went into his side. And Neville fell back stumbling down to one knee. - Cho felt her father's arm holding her back. She had instinctively pulled out her wand in fear.

Draco pulled back his sword, grinning triumphantly. Cho felt the room begin to spin. A horrible terror rose inside her. Something held her back, though. ' _No, Longbottom has to win',_ she resolved herself, turning as solid and cold as a stone statute.

Draco insanely lunged forward again, aiming at Neville's throat. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Neville managed to catch the lethal blow with the hilt of his sword, with a quick twisted his wrist … he sent Malfoy's highly expensive weapon flying out of the circle. - Draco stumbled backward unarmed and fell to the sand as Neville slowly straightened up, he was bleeding badly on his left side and clearly exhausted, but he was more than 'strong enough' to press his grandfather's sword to his rival's throat.

" **Yield** ," Cho heard him rasp. "It's over"

Draco choked back his rage. "I submit … I surrender," he said starting to sob, barely audible.

"What was that?" Neville shifted his grip on his sword.

"I surrender, damn you," Malfoy snob out again in fear of his life.

The flames abruptly died. Neville staggered backwards a step or two, in a mixture of shock and exhaustion, with Draco remaining on the sand, crying uncontrollably … as Neville, barely able to stand himself, quietly began to wipe the blood off his sword before he turned and then saluted the Judge, bowing slightly, ending the duel in the proper form … he then sheathed his weapon. With only their heavy breathing of both combatants being heard, as all the spectators seemed frozen.

It was Luna that started clapping first. - "Well done, Neville," she grinned at him as she moved forward trying to remove Neville's armor to gain access to his wound, beside Luna was the healer with his wand at the ready. - - Leaving Draco on the sand, spread eagle - laying on his back - looking straight up, with no-one rushing forward to aid the loser

The semi-exhausted victor finally turned away from the vanquished and retired to the Chang side of the arena. It was only when he reached the Chang bench, did everyone else become animated again speaking out excitedly and at the same time. Neville's head was spinning so fast he was almost knocked off his feet when Hermione hugged him.

"We did it! They're going to abolish the law, now I just know it! … One week maybe two and the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington' will be gone for good." Hermione said smugly … Meanwhile: Harry pounded on Neville's back playfully, and Ginny was practically bouncing. Neville turned to his beaming grandmother, who gave him a wink before going off to talk to Mr. Dinsdale.

His greatest rush of emotion, however, came to a head; when the Chang's pushed through his friends and actually reached their champion. "Thank you, Neville Longbottom. My family owes you a great debt. You have no idea how …" Mr. Chang started, but his speech was interrupted by Cho who forcefully shoved her honorable father to one side with the force of a pub bouncer, before crashing hard into the already winded young man. Something warm and soft crashed briefly against his mouth which made his entire body tingle.

"Um, thank you." Cho stepped back breaking off the Kiss … with a sheepish grin on her flushing face.

"Kiss your hero properly, Cho," … Mo Chou Chang nudged her daughter.

"Now, here, surround by … everyone. - Now is not the time for such rewards," her husband chided.

Neville turned around, with Harry following his gaze. They heard Astoria suddenly appear into the dueling arena with a loud pop, crying uncontrollably, she then rushed over to the abandoned Draco and dropped down to the sand and all but jumped into Draco arms … as the healer examined him for more injuries. – Daphne still looked bored as she stood off to one side, half-watching as her little sister made a total spectacle of her-self. Meanwhile: Zabini and Montague had abruptly disappeared after the duel had finished in defeat. Leaving Nott behind without a backward glance … who sat on a nearby stone bench looked dazed, unable to accept the loss and feeling such rage that he was actually was looking for something to hit.

Mr. Geyer put back-on his black cape before declaring: "The grievance between the house of Chang and House Malfoy has been settled by the traditional trial by combat - The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington' declares that House Malfoy can make no further claim on anything or anyone within House Chang. I will record the victory of House Chang with The Ministry in due course and both parties will receive my official report and ruling on the sabotage protest within twenty standard business days" – Geyer then turned on the spot …apparateing out.

Neville stripped to the waist, with a huge white (stained red) bandage magically taped to his injured side …sighed, barely able to speak. All he needed now was for the Malfoy's and the rest to go, to and leave him to deal with everything that had happened. - Cho was free and the map safe, so everything would be just fine… eventually.

On the Malfoy side; only the two Greengrass girls and Draco's mother remained, everyone else of the snakes were gone. He didn't seem to notice Narcissa whispering something into Draco's ear as she pulled him up from the sand. Lucius was nowhere to be seen. .

8

"I could use some air right now," Neville finally admitted, as he noticed that the rest of his friends except for the still missing Ron, were having a spontaneous party in the now otherwise deserted dueling arena. A moment later with a loud pop; the last of the Malfoy's and their supporters were gone.

""There's a passage way to the sea over there." Luna pointed-out interrupting his thoughts. "Let's go check it out before we leave," she suggested.

True enough, after a five minute walk and a ducking around two corner's, revealed a beautiful little cavern that opened up to a sheltered cove of the north sea. There was a view of a large stretch of water going off to the west, as far as the eye could see, there were several slits in the roof of the caves entrance opening that allowed the fading light to pour in. Fresh air hit Neville square in the face, clearing the dust, the staleness and the blood from Neville's nostrils and head. None of the celebrants had seemed to notice that the champion and Luna had wondered off from the party, with Neville too tired to care.

8

8

8

8

8

8


	12. Chapter 12

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira -** at - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read. - - I give Darth full credit and unending praise for the framework of this rewrite, for without his brilliant work, my inferior rewrite wouldn't be possible.

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

8

88** - **Chapter 12** – sneak attack – from behind … naturally

8

"You know, Luna, this is a really nice pla**…" Neville began

" _Frigio!"_ _a voice shouted from behind.

An overwhelming coldness took him, and he crumpled to the ground. He could feel himself freezing from the legs up, and it took all his strength to reach for his dropped wand. He raised his eyes to see Luna try to pull out her wand, but it was too late. A bright beam of light flew past him; the 'Conjunctivitis Curse', he recognized it, the spell blasted into Luna's face and she reeled back, suddenly blinded.

"Neville … - It's Lucius!" she managed to yell before falling on her back.

"Honestly, Longbottom," he could hear the elder Malfoy jeer from behind him in disgust, "you couldn't be so stupid as to think you could get away with my family's total humiliation, did you? – Potter's defeat of the dark lord nearly cost us all we Malfoy's had_ and I'll be damned before I let a chink lover like you; destroy the rest", He swaggered toward him. - "You know, I thought I might have a bit of fun before I 'Obviate' your memories. - Of course, this will be after I take care of Lovegood. Maybe I could do what Aunt Bella did to …-"

"If you going to hex, just do it and spare us the classic villain's diatribe," Cho's voice interrupted Lucius. Neville's heart leaped, and then suddenly stopped as he heard a sharp intake of breath and then three spells.

" _Sectumsempra_ …"

"… _Protego_! …

'… _Stupefy_!"

If Neville's ears hadn't completed their freezing at this point, he still would not have heard anything else. One more spell was uttered that Neville was to frozen to hear and abruptly, the cold went away. Blood returned to his extremities, his heart sped up, as he managed to take a deep breath.

"Neville, are you alright?"- He was shivering like mad from cold as he rolled onto his side to see Cho smiling down at him in relief as a stunned motionless Lucius Malfoy lay nearby on the ground.

"Luna, I'll be right with you. What happened here", Cho asked as Neville's limbs began to thaw.

"Blinding spell … I can't see a thing." Luna replied

"Okay, I'll … "

It was now Cho's turn to be attacked.

" _Expulso_ ", A new and much younger male voice was heard. The spell hit Cho who was then sent flying head over heels forward and right over the still recovering Neville, as she had been spell-struck hard from behind (naturally). She landed a few feet away from Neville, face down … and out cold from the sheer force of the spell. - Neville tried to crawl for his wand (as his legs where still stiff from cold) when another voice this time female cried out: " _Petropaluda._ "

A bolt of magic hit the hard stone ground under him, liquefying the rock he was crawling across. He tried to move away, only to sink into the stone beneath him as if it was quicksand. – As he sank Neville tried to pull himself free, but his struggling only made him sink lower. Soon, his legs and abdomen were caught in the stony mire. He finally managed to turn to see who had hit Cho.

"I got her; father, I stunned the filthy Asian whore," Draco Malfoy said proudly, before literally spitting on her unconscious body. - There was several large bandages' on his forehead, lower abdomen and right inner thigh. - There was also visible blood to be seen in Draco's hair and torn clothing – which added to the overall appearance of being badly used.

"After what you did to my son, I really want to kill you Longbottom," Narcissa Malfoy joined, her wand still pointed at the hexed liquefying rock.

"Don't be cute: Lovegood," Draco said from nearby with a hiss. Neville followed his gaze to Luna, who had aimed her wand towards the source of the voices. However, Narcissa Malfoy struck first. " _Diffindo_." - Suddenly the cave roof above Luna's head exploded, her protego spell deflected most of the larger boulders before being overcome which ended-up burying her under loads of smaller debris.

"Playtime is over, Longbottom," Lucius sneered, now free of his stunning spell. "When you first raised your sword against my son, things just had to end horribly for you after that. - I don't care what the Ministry does to me now." His pale grey eyes hardening. "Greyer will report to the Ministry and my sabotage of the portkey's will be discovered. - Luckily: I still have enough influence in government to easily deal with a stupid bureaucrat like Greyer and as for the famous Auror Potter. - The attack on him and the others should already be underway.

"With the majority of the Ministry openly against me, I'll just have to accelerate slightly, my original plans. Fortunately I came fully prepared. The Marriage License is already filled out, with the Chink-bitch right in front of me, so I'm back on track to gain the map. - I told my troops not to harm any of the Chang's, but I'm afraid the rest of your Longbottom friends along with your very irritating grandmother are probably dead. - If only one of the Chang parents is still alive for collateral reasons … one simple Imperio spell later and dearest Cho Chang will be the lawfully wedded wife of my son Draco. And best of all, I still get the map"

"Poor little boy misses his parents, doesn't he?" Narcissa asked casually. "Shall we reunite them all … in the insanity ward?"

88**

"I don't think so."

Neville's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the identity of his latest rescuer (his second in the last half-hour). – This one he instinctively knew had short red hair and a shorter temper_ best of all, he was glowing blue … from head to foot blue, to the point where his features were somewhat blurred. - Luckily Neville didn't have to see Ron's face to know who was coming to his aid and from the sound of his voice, Ron was pissed … really-really pissed. - Three spells (all unforgivable) all intended to kill, hit the glowing Ron from three different directions and all that happened was that Ron paused for a moment before saying drolly … "OUCH"

Neville's jaw dropped as Ron without a wand, turned and glanced in Lucius' direction, without saying a word the eldest Malfoy crumpled to the ground.

Narcissa tried another unforgivable. But nothing notable happened. - A moment later she too collapsed unconscious, shortly thereafter she too was wrapped-up tightly, just like her husband with nearly unbreakable and uber-powerful binding charms. This left only Draco, who tried one desperate last move when he shouted: ' **Avada Kedavra** '.

It should have worked, as only Harry had lived after being hit … twice. But it didn't, Draco hadn't missed, his spell had just stopped mid-air, a foot short of its intended target. - Naturally: Draco was stunned to see that his killing curse didn't get through. The blur thingy looked down at the 'shining' bit of red magic, frozen in mid-air and seemingly 'straining' to reach its target, before he side-stepped around the bolt of magic to the left, bent slightly over and examined the killing curse 'from the side' before slightly waving a hand and allowing the spell to fly pass and hit a bolder a few feet away.

Draco facial expression at this point was beyond priceless; it was in Neville's view, a combination of shock and indescribable fear. The Slytherin clearly didn't study military history, frankly Neville hadn't either, but even a simple gardener knew that when you develop a weed killer, sometimes the weed develop's an immunity to the toxin. For the first time in decades the killing curse had been stopped cold. - With his best spell rendered useless Draco without thinking dropped his worthless wand as the blue wizard slowly straightened up and turned toward the bruised and bloodied Slytherin while slowly raising its right hand which glowed far darker than before; in a throbbing deep-deep blue. Seeing this, Draco began to tremble and shake and then a wet spot appeared in the front of Malfoy's trousers, a wet spot that began to grow at the same rate as the brown stain in the back. - A moment after totally soiling his trousers, Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted, dead away.

With the threat gone, Ron's glowing blue aura faded quickly as he absentmindedly watched Draco being lifted from the ground and bound-up tightly like his parents before placing all three captives in a neat row, side by side. That task finished he knelt down and waved his softly glowing blue right hand in front Luna's eyes, a moment later Luna was no longer blind.

"Thank you Ronald", Luna said with a smile in her customary dreamy tone

"Don't tell anyone about what just happened… please. I don't want anyone to know", Ron nervously said first to Luna and then toward Neville.

"Not a problem, I owe you big-time" Neville said from nearby as Ron re-liquefied the stone and carefully lifted (magically – without uttering a spell out-loud) his friend out of the rock-muck before setting him gently down nearby, covered in stone dust up to his armpits.

"Ron, I'm confused; what can't I talk about, you taking out the Malfoy's barehanded … or what you just did at Smugglers Cove?" _ Luna asked in her classically wistful fashion as if nothing had happened beyond a quite outing to the beach.

All Ron could manage in way of reply was a look of stunned disbelief, wondering once again how she knew these things. Neville meanwhile stood up brushed himself off and then picked up his wand, before moving toward the still unconscious Cho. Ron had done nothing to help the unconscious Cho, for he didn't want to usurp Neville's right to revive his…?

8

Two minutes later three new voices were heard rapidly approaching: "Sweet Merlin, what happened here?" Harry shouted at Ron who was by now 'back' to his normal appearance and coloring, while sitting on a fair sized boulder looking extremely tired – Ginny then appeared; only a pace or two behind her boyfriend/fiancée with her wand out; with Hermione ten paces back; bringing up the rear, careful to keep a safe distance from the very territorial Ginny. The three entered the cove only to find the battle over and the three Malfoy's all wrapped up like pigs in a blanket ready for the Aurors to scoop up. –

"I was going to tell you that help was on the way, but you don't need it …do you?" Harry said to his best-mate.

Ron shrugged a non-verbal 'Nope' as Harry sat down on the rock next to him, with Ginny a moment later, abruptly plopping down on Harry's lap while wrapping an affectionate arm around his neck. Hermione stood alone a few paces away watching ever so carefully as Neville; gently used _ 'Finite Incantatem' _on Cho, while at the same time drawing the semi-unconscious, battered and bruised young woman gently into his arms, with tears pouring down his cheeks as he looked at her; feeling terrible at how poorly he had protected his new … wife?

"The Auror's will be here as soon as they finish 'sorting-out' at the dueling arena", Hermione suddenly said breaking the awkward silence in a matter of fact tone. – "We were celebrating Neville's victory when Mo Chou (Mrs. Chang) brought up the concept of where the newly-weds would live" (explaining to Neville and Luna what they had missed). "After a brief discussion we had all agreed that Neville's two room studio flat above the storage barn at his greenhouse was totally unsuitable. - Augusta suggested Longbottom manor and the Chang's countered with someplace … I don't remember; because that's when the Death Eaters attacked".

"How many", Ron asked casually?

"Between twenty-five and thirty, I'd say; all masked and hooded", Hermione replied.

"And how many on our side", Ron inquired?

"Seven until you showed up, all three Chang's, Hermione, me, Ginny and Augusta", Harry added in a casual tone. "We only captured two because the others; including their wounded, bolted when the uber 'blue wizard' showed-up".

"Sorry if I ruined all your fun" Ron said with an semi-exhausted snort, "and I'm even more sorry that I was too late for the duel; Harry. My mucked-up portkey took me all the way down to Smugglers Cove, where I interrupted something really unpleasant, being done by five 'old friends' of ours, to a half-naked witch"

"Snakes?"

"Naturally", Ron sneered.

"Did you leave any of them alive?" Harry asked, smiling in an evil way

"Now Harry: don't be this way, Walden Macnair was an accident. I was a-little overenthusiastic when I grabbed his neck"

"Overenthusiastic my arse, you one-handed beheaded the bugger", Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah and such a pity it was too", Ron sarcastically replied.

"And the Lestrange brothers", Hermione asked heatedly? - "Was that an accident too?"

"That doesn't count, it was war time and during the last battle. Besides: one of those bastards killed Fred. So … Yes, I took both of them-out, blew them into a thousand tiny pieces with zero regrets" Ron snarled in anger, triggering an ever so slight bluish glow to appear around him.

"The five; that were attempting gang rape, who were they? - Harry asked: being every inch the Auror. Trying his best to defuse Ron's unstable blue magic 'thingy'; before he blew up the entire cave

"Like I said, they were all old friends and every last one of them was a former Slytherin: Ron said in a far calmer tone, as the last bit of his bluish haze faded again. "I easily identified: Harold Harper, Miles Bletchey, - Cassiius Warrington and Adrian Pucen. All of these fine upstanding gentlemen were led by that prince among men; Markus Flint – who had his pants down and was stepping into position to mount the girl, while his mates held down and spread-eagle, a fully-hooded witch whose face, I never did see".

"The girl got away", Hermione asked?

"Yes, while I was sorting her prom dates", Ron sneered back

"And you didn't see her face, before she bolted", Hermione pressed

"Five against one, I was a-tad busy", Ron replied.

"It isn't gang-rape if the victim doesn't press charges", Harry said automatically

"Thinking like an Auror; jolly good for you." Ron snorted again.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed

"Actually; I was thinking the same thing that you just did, when I sorted them", Ron said to Harry

"Ronald Bilius what did you do?" Hermione growled.

"I didn't kill them if that's what you are thinking; I just shrunk-down their bits to the size of a toddler".

"Thank Merlin, a shrinking spell is easily reversible", Hermione sighed in relief.

" _Not when I do it_?" Ron said in a whisper mostly to himself, which only Harry and Ginny overheard, causing them both to softly chuckle.

"The two you captured, who were they?" Ron asked quickly before his stern-faced, **ex** -girlfriend could nag on him anymore

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow", Hermione interjected before Harry could answer.

Them? - -Well it looks like someone is trying to put the old band back together", Ron said while pointing to a struggling – 'bound and gagged' Lucius

"Cho's mother has already ordered a full investigation into who provided our side with the sabotaged portkey's. - She thinks that someone in her office took a bribe and I agree. - Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah … you know … the usual … I feel drained", Ron said.

"You used your blue thingy – on the snake rapists?" - Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it came-on instinctively on its own, the moment I appeared. Merlin-knows I still don't have even 'seventy percent' control of it. Dammit; I know I'm not supposed to use 'blue magic' and I also know I'll end-up in Azkaban if the Ministry finds-out. I swear on everything I hold dear that I didn't consciously turn it on: I beginning to think that you are right about the Giant Brain thingy being behind these blue magic outbursts ", Ron said looking hard in Hermione's direction.

Hermione looked back at Ron looking rather pleased with herself –

(' _What is the next level above looking superiority smug'_ , Harry asked himself?)

"The things I did to Flint and his mates at smugglers cove … were things I'd never consciously thought of doing to anyone", Ron continued, "and Hermione's theory that part of the Giant Brain transferring part of itself into me, acting on its own accord when my safety is threaten, is becoming very worrisome. I just took out all three Malfoy with barely a flick of one finger, never touching my fake wand_ - and while I'm thinking about it … 'Accio' Malfoy wands" Ron then gently reached out with one glowing blue hand as all three Malfoy wands flew into his grasp. The moment the wands touched the flesh of Ron's hand, they shattered into a million tiny pieces (dust) and blew away with the breeze.

"Oh dear", Hermione mumbled as she looked at Ron with Horror.

"Oops", Ron replied with his stereotypical lop-side grin.

8

8

Hey Ron's back as requested... leave a review - tell me what you think

8

8


	13. Chapter 13

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira -** at - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read. - - I give Darth full credit and unending praise for the framework of this rewrite, for without his brilliant work, my inferior rewrite wouldn't be possible.

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

88**

Chapter 13 – Aftermath disaster.

88**

The investigation went on for a solid week, surrounding the battle of the dueling cave between Ginny, Augusta, Harry, Hermione and the two Chang's _versus multiple Death Eaters … but the official inquiry (naturally) went nowhere, as only the two Carrow's were captured and they refused to rat-out their companion. - - Officially: the Malfoy's encounter with the blue wizard never happened either. - The three Malfoy's had been accidentally obviated … ' _or so they claimed_ ' so they had next to no memory of their encounter with the wizard who attacked 'without provocation' the otherwise peaceful Malfoy's.

However: everything the Malfoy's did to Neville, Luna and Cho (that Lucius and Narcissa, of course denied) before Ron showed up was fully admissible in court; via Veritaserum. Lord knows the Aurors had enough on their clear-cut: 'bribery' charges; however the individual held responsible while admitting to the crime, denied the easily provable bribe that had come from the Malfoy's, but here too Veritaserum; told a different story. The Malfoy (dream-team) barristers however found two minor technical flaws in the forced testimony of the portkey clerk and this made the bribery charge disappear too.

Judge Geyer on the other hand; in spite of numerous death threats: wasn't hampered by 'legalities' in making his judgment against the pack of hired Malfoy solicitors (sharks) whose arguments against punishing their clients were as fantastical as the: ' _sun doesn't shine in the sky during daylight_ '- logic - Thanks to post-war 'politics' criminal acts, once committed on a regular bases by certain pure-blood people; such as: hunting Muggle's as a legalized sport and never prosecuted under either Minister's Fudge or Thicknesses were now being pursued to the fullest by Minister Shacklebolt. Sadly, piles of gold can still pervert justice.

To the repeated great dismay of many of the pure blood uber-rich elite and former Voldemort supporters still within the shadow government 'before, during and after' the Thickness bloodless coup, those who had (for centuries) felt that laws that were imposed on the magical peasantry just didn't applied to them the 'ruling class'. - Now found that their blood status didn't automatically translate into an: get-out of jail free card … it still happened occasionally but not as often.

So Geyer's report could not result in prison time: 'Legally', but the resulting fine due to the clear-cut sabotage was enough to put a freeze on at least half the Malfoy remaining bank vault, (until fully adjudicated) which acted like a snowball rolling downhill, thus: bringing-about 'indirectly' the complete ruin of their credit (for a solid year anyway) leaving the three of them - for the short term, nearly penniless. Jail time was thus avoided due the blood-code (a duel of Honor was legal at the time) and although cheating was frowned upon; because no one ended up dead, the best Neville could hope-for was a heavy fine.

An assault with intent to kill would have stuck, but this charge was undermined by the total lack of wands evidence via (prior incantato) which would have been used to determine what spells had been employed by the Malfoy's during the attempted murder of Neville, Cho and Luna (post duel) which meant, that all charges in that part of the affair (the beach) were quietly dropped. –

There actually was a 'Good' reason why Ron destroyed the Malfoy's wands. He knew that the elite always seemed to buy their way out of trouble. So since the war; Ron had become exceptionally proficient (like Gilderoy Lockhart) with Memory charms (obliviation) as he and a select few of his (former DA) friends had gotten into the habit of modifying memories to keep the identity of the blue wizard out of the headlines. _ Nor were Ron's friends alone in the effort to downplay the existence of the 'Blue Wizard', the Ministry was also doing their very best to greatly deemphasize the rise of another super powerful wizard, as a potential replacement for Voldemort.

Therefore; Ron wasn't concerned about the spells used against Neville, Luna and Cho, it was the unforgivable's the Malfoy's had aimed at him that were worrisome. As no one had been actually *killed* … Ron didn't want any solicitor or government bureaucrat - wondering aloud how the Malfoy's could be shooting Unforgivable curses_ 'right, left and center' (in self-defense – of course) with zero effect on anyone. - This was the main reason behind Ron summoning the Malfoy's wands and disintegrating them.

But the three sisters of fate/destiny clearly had a great sense of humor. Because poor little 'innocent' Draco, when questioned by Ministry law enforcement, had been 'foolishly open' about the attack on Neville post-duel (remember: as a rich pure-blood he felt himself above wizarding law) but at the same time he was very 'tight lipped' about the killing curse he had shot at his alleged: 'unprovoked attacker', for the use of the Killing-curse 'post-Voldemort' was now regularly punishable with a Dementors Kiss. –

Sadly; the Malfoy's - **luck** \- kicked in yet again and the three of them escaped Azkaban, although only narrowly. – However; freedom from prison was not the 'big win' most outsiders bitterly thought it to be: ' _one set of laws for the rich another for the poor_ ', as the duel defeat had proved very costly to the Malfoy's in other ways: as half of their gold vault had been seized (frozen) and what little was left was being carefully watched by the Ministry, but the most important defeat of all was that Malfoy families political influence … was gone for good.

As no-one in wizarding Great Britain, wanted another uber-powerful wizard (such as Voldemort) underfoot doing mischief: with the Ministry in particular: did not want in any way to encourage a renewal of war time panic, over even the most remote of possibilities of a THIRD Death Eater uprising. This war traumatized populous /political reality; kinda… conspiring to have the five snakes from 'Smuggler Cove' and the three Malfoy's strongly encouraged to heavily downplay (threatened actually) any bizarre sounding theories concerning any 'urban myth' of a blue wizard (a ridiculous thought claimed the 'Prophet') as being behind the Snakes abysmal 'beach' humiliations.

The odd thing about the entire 'Smugglers Cove' incident wasn't that Ron didn't report it. - The funny-bit was that the five snakes did. That investigation also went nowhere as the 'victims' of this alleged 'unprovoked' assault couldn't get their story right. Depending on who the Aurors talked to; the number of attackers ranged from three to ten and none of the snake victims could remember a single identifiable detail concerning the person or persons who had attacked them (not even under Veritaserum), Naturally: rumors of the 'urban-myth' blue wizard ran rampant for a-bit, but none were actionable; even by the 'check-out-lane' magazines at the grocers.

88**

88**

In a day or two later the fickle public had forgot about the whole thing, although it took far longer for Neville and Cho to fully recover; Neville had caught double pneumonia with other medical complications piling on as the result of being hit (while wounded) with the freezing spell. On the eighth day after the duel Neville finally awoke in hospital to find Cho sitting in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand and sound asleep.

"Don't wake her, the poor dear hasn't slept all that much since the duel", Augusta said in a semi whisper.

"Gran, what happened?" Neville said as he looked and saw his grandmother in a sling and bandages

"Lucius pre-arranged for a (a win or lose) attack on us, at the dueling arena ... if you think that I look bad you should see Sen Chang. Cho's father is just two rooms down from here covered from head to foot with magical bandages. I may be old but I think I held my own. – Still; I wouldn't be talking to you now …had not your blue friend not shown-up.

"Gran, we aren't supposed to talk about…" Neville began

"… Oh yes, Hermione filled me on his *hush-hush* dodgy magic, and as unreliable as Granger thinks it is, I'm so glad that he considers you to be one of his closest friends"

"He does?"

"Oh my yes", the matriarch said with obvious pride. "He's been here visiting you every day after he gets off work… Luna too, with Potter dropping by only once and Granger not at all. I was so worried about you when you were younger, but to have the most powerful …"

"GRAN … please" Neville shouted and Cho stirred a-little; but did not waken, Neville held his breath, afraid to move but with a sigh and slight tightening of her grip on Neville's hand the black haired beauty drifted back into sleep as his voice dropped down to a near whisper. "You have to understand that Granger is mostly right about this; Ron doesn't have all that much control over his blue affliction. – As I have seen 'firsthand', during my dueling training; Ron's magical power output varies from totally ineffective to tear the building down around us dangerous. - I personally think that he greatly underestimates how much control he has, but I can also tell you it's far from total".

"Okay … I get it, the super powerful blue wizard doesn't exist", Augusta said with a soft chuckle. "So … I will change the subject to a more safer topic; I recalled you telling me how Ron brought you and Cho home-cooked meals during your lunch and dinner breaks and how he spent almost every evening after his brother's joke shop closed at six PM …watching your train. That in itself says a lot about his friendship towards you."

"He was just lonely; Gran, Harry is wrapped tightly around Ginny's baby finger 'these days' and Granger broke-up with him around the time my training started and rather than spending all his evenings with his parents (he was ejected from Hermione's flat on day one and had nowhere else to go) so he came and watched my training. Moving on after getting dumped can be really hard. It took what seemed like forever, to get over Luna leaving me".

"And yet you are still on semi-friendly terms with Ms. Lovegood", Augusta said. "I know you don't agree with me - but, I've talked to people 'in the know' and they tell me that; Weasley with Granger was never; a good match …"

"Who told you this, that matchmaker friend of yours?" Neville asked while occasionally looking down at the beautiful Cho, while smiling big in utter amazement at the thought; that he was liked (even if just a little) by such a wonderful girl.

"Sneer all you want, but 'Elphaba' has an excellent record for putting the right boy with the right girl. – A total of 273 matches without a single separation or divorce. She knew … right after the war… ' **Instinctively** ' knew that Granger and Weasley wouldn't work out, called it the classic conflict between 'Career and Family'… manifested by totally opposite goals in life. And she proved to be spot on about that … didn't she? Just like she knew that you and…"

"…Luna and I wouldn't work out either. Yes Gran, I remember. I bet Elphaba also told you I'd be a bachelor all my life."

"No … I never consulted Elphaba professionally, as you were so violently opposed to the idea of a 'seer matchmaker'… a very specialized variation of the classical seer/soothsayer. - - Well … I ran into Elphaba the other day at the grocer and she was furious at me and she said …"

"… Neville", Cho interrupted only half awakened, as she lifted her head slowly off of Neville's chest, "are you awake?"

"Yes Cho", Neville said with loving tenderness, for in the last thirty-days (of normal time) he had come to love the magical Asian with her thick 'Scottish accented ' English.

She slowly stretched as she sat upright and rubbed her eyes as she said: "I've been at your bedside everyday for a week, just so I could be the one that tell you that I never want you to do that again. How dare you make me a bride, and then deny me my honeymoon by spending it in Hospital … at deaths door".

"Cho my luv, you are being silly … as we aren't married. We have no license, had no ceremony and haven't had the classical 'overly-expensive' reception or even done the 'chicken dance' … ergo; we are not married. - Granger promised if I won (which I did) to petition the high court for a 'restraining order' concerning the wedding until it could be properly adjudicated".

"Granger did just that, on the same day you entered Hospital. The motion was immediately denied because the justices ruled that you can't block a wedding that had already taken place. - The mistake was due to an incorrect translation of the Middle English in which the rule/law of 'Morgianna of Abington' was originally written. What was thought to say: that a wedding to the winner is required AFTER the duel, it actually translates to: a required wedding to the winner COMES INTO FORCE immediately after the duel".

The Duel itself is the wedding ceremony, and is legally and magically binding on the bride once the winner of the duel is determined by trial by combat. You won; therefore I am lawfully … your wife. Naturally our magical government wanted some forms that just had to be filled-out right-away and during you temporary incapacity, with your Grandmother's gracious consent, I took over the running of your personal and financial affairs.

"Personal and financial", Neville asked in a deeply worried tone?

"Yes, you are without doubt a brilliant botanist, but when it comes to handling your money … you are (if I may be blunt) an idiot. On the second solid day of your coma I did the following,

* Acquired a lawful wedding license which you still have to sign (just a formality at this point)

* Changed my name to Cho Chou Longbottom

* Added my name to your personal and business Gringotts bank vaults.

* Had you vaults audited and then acquired a far larger 'personal' vault as there was insufficient space for all of our combined gold, after including my dowry."

*I also acquired a highly expensive, top of the line, maximum security bank vault for the exclusive storage of the last four Khan maps in the Chang's procession. I hope you don't mind, honorable husband that we store the other deception fakes with ours. It is a burden my parents have carried for long enough. I am now the official guardian, until the time comes to pass it down to our number one daughter.

Neville smiled but wisely remained silent in the presence of the righteous rage of his … wife?

88**

Three days later (eleven days post duel)

88**

As the door abruptly opened into Neville's parlor at Longbottom manor … wherein the Chang and Longbottom's newly combined families and friends had gathered.

"Take off those boots! You're trailing mud!" complained the 'elder' Mrs. Longbottom, but Ginny and Hermione were so excited they didn't care.

"You have to see the Great headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet!" - Ginny happily declared aloud as she read: ' **Chang Case Forces Motion to Dismiss Morgianna Rule** '. "A final vote is scheduled for the end of the month by the entire Wizgamote. It is widely rumored that some of the old pure blood families are still dragging their feet on the issue, but the general wizarding population is overwhelming in favor: ' _Reliable sources tell the Daily Prophet that the votes are there to end the old law for good_ ',"

"It gets even better on page three", Hermione added smugly; "a bill has been introduced for an immediate review of all the other restored rules of law under the short lived Thicknesses administration. ' _These archaic rules are to be 'wiped out_ ', Minister Shacklebolt declared during an interview on the Front page of the Prophet!" Hermione grinned big as she read this, waving the paper in the air too fast for anyone else to grab it. Acting as if she alone had brought this about and for the most part, she was right.

"The Quibbler printed that tid-bit last week," Luna pointed out from a chair by the window, where she was reading the magazine in question, upside-down.

Harry with the others close on his heels managed to snatch a copy of the newspaper out-of Ginny's hands and continued to read. "The Malfoy's; already under heavy fines imposed after a post-duel brawl for Rules violations as well as several sabotage and bribery charges (still pending), their solicitor's *motion to dismiss* having been denied three times so far. A spokesman for the Accused had no comment to this newspaper on these accusations beyond saying through their solicitors that these charges are totally unfounded".

"This once proud ancient pure-blood family and strong Voldemort supporter is said to be at the breaking point due to massive debt. - Rumors are flying everywhere that the Death Eater attack at the dueling area was ' _ **allegedly**_ ' financed by the Malfoy family; as priceless Dark artifacts have begun appearing in Knockturn Alley shops in recent days; items that have been long suspected to have at one time belonged to the Malfoy family. The general perception being: that this once highly influential family's downfall, can be traced directly to the crushing defeat in an affair of honor by Neville Longbottom … a local wizard/gardener".

"I bought loads of copies there's the interview that you gave to the Prophet: Mr. Chang". Harry continued as he passed out copies to everyone in the room, being all excited that for 'once' he wasn't the one on the front page. "It say's somewhere in here that Neville and his Grandmother are next in queue for in-depth interviews."

"Terrific. Another bloody interview," Neville groaned from his chair near the fireplace. "Last time, I ended up sneezing all over the reporter and choking on my lemon drop. - Honestly, Harry; I don't understand how you stand being a national tresure".

"I don't suppose you suffer from a Lemon Drop 'addiction' … do you?" Luna asked sweetly looking up from the Quibbler she was reading.

Neville merely blinked at her.

"Dumbledore had one, very hard addition to go cold-turkey on … or so they say", she insisted.

Cho who sat next to Neville holding his hand, broke the pause in the conversation that followed by asking: "Um, Harry? Does the newspaper mention anything about my marriage to Neville?"

"Well, let's see." He struggled to get the ruffled paper back together. I see the following: "Is the Death Eater movement really gone? … Attack at St. Columba's cave, a break-down … St. Mungo's unable to restore to 'proper size' the five Slytherin alumni's shrunken bits after 'unprovoked' attack on them by person or persons unknown… possibility of having children … doubtful".

"- - Ah …here is another interesting item: 'the Greengrass family has called off the marriage between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass due to none payment of certain pre-wedding costs. Apparently four days after the duel, the Malfoy creditors came-calling and found no one at home, the creditors later discovered after 'accidentally' breaking in; that the interior of Malfoy manor stripped bare of anything of value … in a related item: Gringotts today declared that the bank will no longer be honoring demands for payment for debts; by finally admitting that the Malfoy vault held 'insufficient gold reserves, to cover the combined debts owned".

"Oi … here it is, on page ten: next to a furniture advert: the legality of the marriage of Cho Chang to Mr. Neville Longbottom has the nation's highest magical court deadlocked, plans to bring the legal issue up again, have been postponed indefinitely until a new tie-breaking chief Justice can be appointed and confirmed by the Wizgamote."

Cho: who had never been in favor of a thirty normal-day rush to a wedding even with the brave wizard she had come to know during a time span of three (time turner) months total. - Now felt an overwhelming desire to hug Harry, even kissed him, thus giving him full credit that actually belonged to another. Thanks to Harry, her fate was still in legal limbo, perhaps for as long as a year … giving her lots more time to sort-things out. She was in fact so overjoyed at the thought of being stuck in-between single and married. – That to Cho; the 'Heroic problem solver' from six years ago had abruptly returned and Harry had (single handed) set her free from a RUSHED …forced … marriage. - She felt so overwhelmingly grateful for what Harry had done for her, her mind went a little fuzzy.

In a daze of relief she rose slowly to her feet, absentmindedly letting go of Neville's hand stepping away from her savior and into closer (intimately closer) snogging range of Harry. Mere inches away Cho had stopped short, as she gently placed a hand on Harry's chest … she leaned forward with lips puckered … but at the last second she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Ginny's heated glare pouring into her like a unspoken hex, daring her to cross the line into deadly peril. Instinctively warned she backed away and turned instead to face at her clearly embarrassed parents and a deeply disappointed Neville who had seen the near snog.

"As the wizarding courts can't make up their minds whether we are married or not", Neville finally said with dripping sadness, breaking the awkward silence that proceeded it. "And my FORCED bride doesn't feel we are either; I think we should err on the side of caution. The map is safe from Death-Eaters which was the main reason for the duel anyway. Anything else can be put on the back burner indefinitely – As it was never my intention to impose my-self, anywhere that I'm not wanted".

"So until my marital status is finally settled. I strongly suggest that my Grandmother along with the honorable Sen Chang be taken to my Gringotts vault first thing tomorrow morning where they can remove every last 'Knut' of the Chang 'dowry' and have it placed in a separate vault. I also think that for the present anyway; that all the horde maps stay where they now reside with the only change to that particular vault being that Cho name be the only 'sole' legal owner of that vault".

"Cho's dowry is perfectly safe in its current location", Sen Chang countered with some heat as he closed the copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands and got up. "In my mind the marriage is already valid and binding. The debt we owe you for saving my daughter, the maps and the Chang honor can never be repaid by a thousand of my daughters sharing your bed. I will deal with the wizarding court's rubbish tomorrow," Mr. Chang smiled back, "as far as I am concerned; you are already a-part of the Chang family; if there's anything I can do for you – most honorable of son-in-law; anything at all?"

"No … n-nothing you can do: except for accepting the fact that your daughter clearly fancies someone else. As this duel was never over the issue of marriage … or the legally required child; not for me anyway (Neville repeated himself in a deeply depressed fog) … I here and now in front of all of you as witnesses do set: Cho Chu Chang free of any marital obligations to me. - - I will ask our family solicitor to seek a lawful annulment as soon as possible. - - Sen, let your daughter chase her brass ring without the duel outcome that apparently is like a sword hanging over her head", Neville said looking back and forth between deeply embarrassed Cho and an equally red-faced Harry.

Harry then shuttered with a feeling of indescribable fear, from this announcements affect on a furious Ginny.

A stunned silence filled the room as a single tear traced down Neville's cheek as he carefully regained his feet. He was all but overwhelmed with feelings of rejection from the painfully obvious signs of attraction exchanged between Cho and Harry to notice anything more. "If you all will excuse me, I'm feeling a-tad tried and would like to rest".

"Where the hell is Ron; the peace maker, he could sort-this-out before any permanent damage happens", Cho asked while desperately looking around?

"Ronald is looking for a new position as he just got his notice from George, but even he couldn't unruffle these many feathers. – You've really stepped-in it this time young lady. Therefore: I agree wholeheartedly with my grandson's request," Augusta Longbottom said speaking up in a indescribably furious tone, as Neville slowly left a room full of stunned motionless people. "I think that Harry and Cho have provided enough excitement for one day. - I strongly suggest that the three of you (Ginny, Harry and Cho) go 'somewhere else' to determine/sort-out … once and for all time, this tug of war over breeding rights with Potter". –

"As matter of fact; take them both for all I care", Augusta growled directly at Harry – "But leave my grandson out of this cat-fight/battle. Neville has done what honor demanded and done it well? - The boy is still recovering and needs a-lot more rest, especially after his 'worthiness' has been usurped 'just now' by a national Hero. Rest he won't get with Potter playing conflicting courtship games 'right in front' of him."

As the visitors slowly and silently all shuffled out of the Manor house, Cho finally realizing what she had done abruptly stopped and turned back to Neville's retreating back and said:.- "Postponed indefinitely. Hmmm – how about that eh, Neville? - What do you want to name our first girl?" She giggled nervously trying to mend the breach with a lame joke.

But Neville didn't hear her, with his thoughts a thousand miles away and feeling more rejected than at any other time in his life. He dragged himself down the main hallway toward the stairs thinking: ' _Hero's always get the girl (plural)_ ' and Neville knew that he; like Ron, weren't the Heroes in this passion-play. So he didn't speak or even notice all that much, as his furious grandmother simply shoved Cho out of the lounge.

"He's not wondering right now about what baby name you might fancy", Augusta said with thick scorn as she continued to roughly push Cho in the opposite direction down the hallway. "He saw what I saw and his concern at the moment is about what 'surname' you might fancy. It seems to me that winning this duel hasn't been enough to settle that issue for you."

"Didn't I already thank him for saving my life, yet?" She stalled for time.

"Yes you did. And on behalf of all of us Longbottom's; you're welcome. – But apparently my grandson doesn't want a 'reluctant' bride or a child made only out of a legal obligation. He's rather old-school about marriage I'm happy to say …So now I bid you 'Good Day' … Ms. Chang."

When they reached the manor entrance door everyone else was gone already, except for Cho's father, who was waiting for his eldest daughter with a look of great disapproval on his face. He was overly polite and apologetic in his farewells to Augusta, who waved them off as she abruptly turned her back on her quests and slammed the door shut … hard.

Alone with Cho, Sen verbally tore-into his daughter. "What in heaven's name was that all about? - Potter just left with his fiancée screaming at him for allegedly flirting with you, but the truth of the matter was that it was you that did the flirting. - My God girl you all but attacked the boy. Ms. Weasley has all but demanded a duel to settle the breeding rights with Potter. - Granger has also expressed great disappointment in you … and I quote: "Not even Ronald can mend the fences that you knocked down; here … your ungrateful behavior is disgusting".

"And just so you know; Sen continued. "It was Granger and not Potter that got the high court to even consider the marriage compulsion factor of the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington', ".

"Father … please"

"No, I'm not finished. Even your friend Luna has no idea what motivated your gross disrespect by flirting so blatantly with Potter".

"I didn't mean too" Cho bemoaned.

"Didn't mean too? Girl you're flirting with another man in front of your lawful husband, makes you a 'Scarlett' woman in our wizarding society and losses great amounts of face for his family and ours. Go home Cho, Sen said as he turned on the spot and with a loud pop, disappeared. Leaving in his wake a disgraced daughter, who fell to her knees directly in front of Longbottom Manor entrance door, where Cho began sobbing uncontrollably?

8

8

8

unexpected twist ... Yes ... NO? go ahead and vent in a review ... I'm listening

8

8


	14. Chapter 14

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira -** at – . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read. - - I give Darth full credit and unending praise for the framework of this rewrite, for without his brilliant work, my inferior rewrite wouldn't be possible.

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

 **Rewrite Authors opening** **note** : I am by nature a huge Ron Weasley fan, with Neville a close second. You readers have no idea how hard it has been to 'not' highjack this Neville/Cho ship into something far more Ron centric … who knows how long I will be able to resist, so stay tune to this station for more fun filled episodes.

8

 **Chapter** 14 – the Longbottom conspiracy - -

*twenty-three days after the duel

8

"Hallo everyone", Harry said in a forced cheerful tone as he came into Ron's joke-shop workplace _ W.W.W. ltd. – which was strangely 'customer free' for a weekday; this odd circumstance might have been explained by the 'SOLD' realtor sign in the shops front window and when you also took into account, that it was well after lunch and Hogwarts was in secession.

"Wotcher (hello) Harry", Ron replied nonchalantly as he and Neville continued to stare hard at a set of blueprints that was stretched out on a glass counter-top next to a opened Daily Prophet's help-wanted section with two items circled in red.

"Neville …where in Hell have you been for the last fortnight?" - Harry asked in a highly annoyed voice (thus avoiding the elephant in the room) by no longer attempting to hide his great displeasure. "You've been avoiding every owl and patronus message the Chang's have sent you. – Meanwhile: Augusta is still so furious at Cho 'betrayal' it has reached the point of having the door of Longbottom manor slammed in her face – ten times."

"Naturally: Augusta has had Cho's dowry removed; down to the last Knut from your vault, and barred Cho's access to your business accounts and private residence via a magical restraining order", Harry continued while being all but totally ignored. – "There are also rumors being spread by a certain pure-blood family (name withheld) that the Chang's are refusing to allow their *chink* daughter to live with her duel winning - lowly gardener 'husband' due to a fear of blood-status contamination, which Sen vehemently denies …with that controversy in turn, pushing the other pure-blood snobs into a huge uproar because the Longbottom's are: 'after all' one of them, a 'untainted' British-born pure-blood family".

"To add insult onto injury: I'm still in loads of trouble with Ginny over the 'almost' kiss at Longbottom Manor. The angry looks I can deal with, it's the sleeping on the couch that I detest. - Ginny is even threatening to move-out over this, assumedly back to the Burrow. - And this 'ruddy time' it wasn't my fault … I didn't flirt with Cho, it was she that nearly attacked me!" Harry bemoaned.

"Don't I know it", Neville said sourly in an aside.

"Look you two, you BOTH: need to reconnect with your former birds and get them the Hell off my arse! – Hermione has been in my office three times a day for the past week complaining of your 'ever so polite' coolness", Harry said sounding very put-upon.

"Does Mx. Granger object to my attempts at be civil while in her company?" Ron asked in a very formal tone.

"No, in fact she repeatedly pointed out your prefect manners during her rare visits to this very shop. What offends her apparently; is your apathetic detachment over the break-up, she doesn't feel as close to you as before. She also doesn't like you treating her with the unfriendly aloofness of a common shop-clerk."

"I was admittedly somewhat surprised that she even bothered. We all know how busy she is at work (not enough hours in a day) she told me this her-self a half-dozen times … each visit. But if the truth matters; a common 'as-dirt' shop-clerk is exactly what I ruddy am, Harry. I work primarily as a sales clerk, and after she broke-up with me, I can tell you truthfully; that my former gaffer (George) would sack me in a heartbeat, (if he hadn't already given me notice concerning the end of my employment with him) - - anyway: he'd tell me that if I ever behaved less than professionally with a potential paying customer I can piss-off my severance pay-bucket".

"Then its true … you've been sacked", Harry asked?

"Well sort-of, George sold the shop, to many memories of Fred working in here. I don't think George will ever fully recover from the loss of his twin. Besides the twins never approved of my pursuit of Granger, thinking I could do way better with another girl … a girl that just perhaps actually enjoys being female or even remotely human (The twins words not mine). On the rare day I've seen George in this shop since the break-up. He has honestly expressed his repeated belief and it is one that I now share …that at this point, there is zero chance of Granger and me going back to being even vaguely … close friends",

"Especially; as she told me in passing during her last visit here of her clear intention to delay any 'distracting' romantic entanglements until far later in life. I assume she is referring to the time frame …during her first reelection run at Minister of Magic, when a 2.5 member 'instant' family 'might be' regarded as a political asset. – As I will not be an greater asset to her as a 'shopkeeper'- 'then' than I am 'now', I highly doubt I will make the 'short list' for a: 'photo-op' accessory spouse. Therefore from now on I fully intend to be as cordial and carefully polite as a bloke can be. We live in an extras small community so what other choice do I have. - But honestly: I'd say again; that any hope for the kind of intimacy of the 'extra close friendship variety', like we once shared … ended when she dumped me."

"Yeah –yeah, 'No means No' when a bird says it. And your bloody behavior as an ex-boyfriend is all proper and all that rot, according to the rules of magical courtship (Ginny thinks you're being too proper, actually) and that goes double for you Longbottom. - But what you-lot haven't taken into your calculations is that your combined actions (long-term) as a pair of _ _**good loser's**_ _ through your ruddy politeness, has had on_ **ME!** \- - Cho and Granger seem to think that the 'Great Hero' can fix anything. If I can sort-out Tommie Riddle, then the mending of this mess (for them) should be childsplay. And that theory is pure Dragon-crap".

"Just tell them that their problem's is of their own making and can't be solved with the wave of a hero's wand. - I concede that the Cho problem isn't your fault, but if she can't be faithful to her new husband (me) for even a single fortnight after the duel, then what chance do I have of ever being even remotely the equal of the 'Great Hero' two years down the road." Neville said perfectly calm and rationally.

"I agree with Neville on this one, 'competing' with a rich national hero or cinema star for an *bird's* affections is always going to be a losing proposition. - Granger always put you first, ahead of me at Hogwarts ... and post, actually. – The wizarding rumor-mill has declared that she dumped me partially to get me out of the way of her real target … **you**. That this Granger ploy (if real) isn't working-out as planned, is not my problem, as I'm also not running interference for you anymore, therefore Granger's problems are yours to solve … not mine"

"But-but … those birds … are your birds", Harry protested.

"There you are dead wrong mate. They might have been ours (past tense) but when they made their witch-power 'free will' choice and picked you over us, that ended everything", Ron said in a sour tone. "My sister 'just might' be finally realizing what it means to hook-up with a national celebrity/hero, a bloke that witches of all ages will be eager to give themselves to (sexually), at the drop of a pair of knickers. - Could getting you possibly be; the real reason that Cho and Hermione have been visiting your office almost daily, an item of interest that the Daily Prophet has been quick to comment on, with: 'inquiring minds needing to know'."

"Cinema stars and politicians are incapable of being faithful to one woman, with uber rich, National 'living treasures' like your-self, doomed to walk through life as a perpetual chick magnet", Neville added with obvious disappointment

"You say that as if it's a bad thing", Harry lamely tried to joke.

"It won't become a big problem for you until professional Quidditch season ends … and Ginny comes home. As for those of us that are mere mortals, that aren't heroes - this basic fact of life … sucks centaur piss", Ron added.

"This isn't my doing; I'm not a demigod"

"Having three witches fighting over you may stroke your ego, but yielding to overwhelming pretty-bird sexual temptation, like a cinema producer; on the 'other hand", is going to bite you in the arse sooner or later. The divine 'trait' of the hero is to get the girl (or girls in your case) was frequently employed by the ancient Greek gods … like the womanizing Zeus for example", Neville countered.

"So your both saying that you are_ **not** _going to help me out"

"Nope", said both Neville and Ron at the same instant.

"Okay … then, wasted effort", Harry said clearly disappointed. _ "So moving on and going back to my original question: – Neville …what have you been doing the last fortnight".

"Helping Ron with his restoration project of course, at number twelve Grimmauld place, Islington, London", Neville explained. – "Which is as you are painfully aware, a modest cul-de-sac of eight parallel, old and run-down town houses that dead-ends abruptly into the cinder-block wall of a 'four story' warehouse/factory complex that takes up three sides of a dirty brick 'box canyon' in one of the seeder sections of the industrial parts of London".

"It's also a colossal dump, full to the brim of evil biting pixies, Bogart's and all other kinds of dark creatures, that I still don't quite understand exactly … why I'm renting ' **it** ' to my best mate", Harry said while shaking his head in wonder.

"And I so bloody grateful that you did", Ron said and meant it. – "It got me out of the Burrow, where my mum has been dishing out 'tough love' over my break-up … as well as trotting out every Prewett female relative of breeding age from fifteen to thirty. Believe me when I say; Harry, that my dad got the only- ' **pretty'** \- Prewett in that entire bloodline".

"And what about you Neville"

"Well, right from the off … this entire affair has made it obvious to me that my tiny three room flat (one room being the loo) was far too small for just one non-materialistic single male, not to mention the square footage requirement for a witch/wife and children. So I was already in the market for new digs. I am not (of course) in the same rush for a new residence …now, that I was before the duel".

"Secondary: my Gran is actually the one that is barring Cho from Longbottom manor. - I can't begin to describe how furious she still is over the unexpected flirting that Cho did in regards to you. - The media has it backwards, but no surprise there. – Our media is no longer in the habit of reporting the news about you with even the slightest trace of objectivity. And I'm told it's ten times worse in America, they gave up on real journalism years ago. – Here in the UK, when it comes to Harry Potter; where fact (good or bad) confronts the legend of the Hero – our media's agenda is to always print the legend".

"I tell you honestly, that what happened two weeks ago was spontaneous on her part, ' _or so she claims_ ', a mistake, a moment of temporary insanity, that she deeply regrets more than anything else she has ever done", Harry said in a desperate tone.

"And you know this HOW?" – Neville asked sharply suspicious.

"Okay … you got me … she has come to my office at lunch-time at least a half-dozen times in the last fortnight alone, begging me to somehow arrange for her to talk to you … to explain … and make amends"

"No thank-you", Neville replied. "I am you might say; painfully aware of your frequent ' _l_ _unch-date_ _s'_ with my short-term and only-temporary 'wife' for they have been fully 'documented' as we already stated – by our sources, which means: numerous old friends that gossip too much and of course the_ _**Daily Prophet**_ _with Ron and I marveling at your blind courage. I realize that as a professional Quidditch player her 'job' keeps Ginny on the road for long stretches of time, but you're a fool … if you think for one second that the red haired terror of the pitch, isn't already fully aware that you are 'two timing' her with Cho ' **and'** Hermione".

"I haven't … really … I haven't", Harry said looking back and forth between Ron and Neville with a look of genuine horror rapidly appearing on his face.

"Oi …Harry, for Merlin's sake stop lying, Ginny knows all about these 'clandestine' lunch dates of yours with Cho, and as a result", Ron said. "She has asked me to (via Owl post) when I saw you next; to request that either you box up all her things at your shared flat and give them to me, or have me do it my-self while you're at work and then store her stuff at my place."

"You can't get into my flat; it's strongly warded against forced entry", Harry said in a near panic.

"Think about it, mate. Do you really believe that any magical ward protection could even slow me down?" – Ron said as instinctively as his hands began to faintly glow 'Blue'.

"I guess not, but why your place, instead of the Burrow?"

"Ginny doesn't want our Mum playing match-maker for her, like she has already doing with me!" – Ron replied unhappily.

"But she had no-more desire to move into the Grimmauld 'dump' than I did", Harry replied in genuine surprise.

"Harry old-chum, did you know that the deed to number 12 actually is the master deed to the entire 'cul-de-sac' of eight townhouses; with the Black family renting-out the other seven as a source of income. Of that eight; only two of them are still occupied?" - Neville said with wicked smile.

"I inherited all eight with number 12 being one of the two occupied … I suppose?"

"Spot on"

"And the other", Harry asked?

"It's not a family in that one either, so no worries. - It's being used as a drug-house by a local gang and I can get them out of there with no problem at all", Ron said firmly

"So Ginny wants to rent one of the empty ones, for herself.

"Oh well spotted Potter … Ron's little sister and I are going in-together on this project and we are going to buy the entire cul-de-sac from you if your agreeable", Neville said smiling big.

"All of it?" harry said gob smacked.

"Yup" Ron and Neville replied simultaneously.

"That would be kind-of expensive", Harry protested franticly.

"For me alone … certainly, but with Ron's magic doing the bulk of the grunt work and Ginny's cash input and the fact that it isn't a good neighborhood (high Muggle crime rate) so the real-estate in that area is dirt cheap", Neville pointed out.

"And I unknowingly rented the entire cul-de-sac to you for ' **one'** galleon, with number 12 infested with lots of evil stuff".

"So is 11 and 13, the entire north side is uninhabitable." Ron said with an unhappy sneer.

"And what has Mr. 'Blue hands' done about it", Harry asked beginning to worry?

"The professionals I hired to clean 'one floor' gave me all my money back when they failed to make any headway at number twelve", Ron said. "Then I tried to clean the same amount of space my way … and I failed too".

"YOU FAILED" … Harry chuckled amused by the very idea. "What spells did you use?"

"Nothing I'd want to report to the Ministry or admit to in front of the future 'Chief Auror' of the UK. - Plausible deniability; mate, is the order of the day about this", Ron said with a lop-sided grin back to his sour faced best mate. "What you don't know can't get you into trouble with Granger, your current gaffer in law enforcement as well as junior special assistant to the Minister".

Harry frowned, not at all happy when people kept things from him.

Seeing Harry's face, Ron was quick to respond with a reassuring smile: "I just had a chat with the records department of Magical construction, got copies of all the relevant spells needed to delouse a magical structure (or three) which isn't illegal. When I first gave it a go (twice actually) nothing happened, my hands didn't even glow a-tiny bit and then …when my blue thingy finally 'decided' to kick-in and work, I still repeatedly failed, so at this point I am considering more drastic measures. As what I intend to do now is 'legally' a grey area".

"It takes special building permits, inspections and a highly trained delousing team of ten, at least five working days to delouse a building the size of number 12 and that is assuming that nothing goes wrong? – Don't forget I already looked in to it … its bloody expensive too!" – Harry said sternly.

"Yeah … I know, I did all that with hired professionals – and they FAILED", Ron roared back.

"Construction professionals don't use blue magic", Harry countered weakly.

"I'm sorry for shouting", Ron apologized. "I'm more than a tad frustrated at the moment about this project and what you say is true mate … all true, for even the magic of ten normal wizard wasn't enough for one bloody floor worth … however as Hermione was often to tell us both, too many times to count and forgive me if I paraphrase: ' _there is nothing even remotely 'normal' about the poor as dirt …dim-witted, Ronald Weasley_ '."

"So you tried your blue thingy and failed; so tell me - exactly how many times did you try it on number 12 … your way", Harry asked.

"More than three times in total, with Neville helping-out during the last go at it."

"I told you that 'hell-hold' has to be demolished", Harry snarled.

"Not demolished, but repeated frontal attacks have failed, so I'm changing tactics.

"You're going to magically sanitize, all the townhouses on the north side, at the same time? – That's a-lot of square footage to decontaminate", Harry pointed-out.

"You know Neville said the same thing, especially after my third big power attempt. - So we decided to work my way up to three at once".

"How", Harry asked in a worried tone?

"That's what we were doing with these blue-prints, figuring out a plan of action. I'll start with number # 7, the 'crack house' … which is an odd (Muggle) name for it, as I have gone through the place a dozen times and none of the walls or ceilings are cracked", Ron said and was instantly taken-aback when Harry snorted loudly and then laughed out-loud _and it was only after his friend regained his composure that Ron continued. "Anyway: if phase one goes as expected, phase two means I do the two next to it at the same time, sanitized in one go".

"You realize that the street gang that sold drugs in the phase one house; are going to want it back" Harry pointed out reasonably

"They are going to have to find it first" Neville said with a soft chuckle.

"You are going to use a Muggle repelling charm", Harry pointed out with a growing grin.

"Of course_ and its already in place, along with a very powerful set of wards and an unending anti-apparition hex just like at Hogwarts", Ron said smugly – "although mine will have loads more power behind them than the school, I did learn a thing or two from the battle for Hogwarts. - - In fact: I really pity the poor fool who tries to force their way in. - We were just now considering utilizing a glamour spell for the front, but haven't decided if it should imitate the warehouse wall in the back, or burnt out buildings without windows and the multi-holed roofs of an long abandoned, decrepit slum".

"I take it that the three of you get one townhouse each with the remainder rented-out the others", Harry said after thinking it through.

"Yup"

"Do you need any more investors … I'll pitch in for a single consideration?"

"Are you going to increase my one galleon a year rent?" Ron asked suddenly worried; for his savings were almost gone and he was losing his war against number 12's dark magic. Three times in three weeks he had blue magic banished the pixies and Bogart's only to have them quickly return in greater numbers. -

"In recent days Ron has become convinced that number 12 is actually haunted by 'Walburga Black' who's moving portrait his parents hadn't been able to remove. He felt that she was the nexus for all the dark magic around the house", Neville explained. "He had sewn the curtain shut, just to silence the evil old hag's screams and complaints, but now we are going to end her 'presence' in the house forever.

"You're going to strip the place down to the bare studs … aren't you, the walls, ceilings and floors … all gone?" Harry realized.

"Only on the north side, where number 12 is; yeah … that's the plan"

"I will transfer the deed of the entire Grimmauld Place cu-de-sac to the three of you at no additional charge …free and clear - - but in exchange I want the Black family-tree tapestry"

"That tapestry is dripping with Dark-magic, removing it intact won't be easy",

"Too much to ask", Harry inquired in a worried tone?

"No, just extremely difficult", Ron replied thoughtfully.

"How about if I sweeten the deal," Harry said when he saw uncertainty on Ron's face, after-all: he and all his close friends knew Ron's 'blue magic' could be pretty-dodgy (unreliable) at times. Although when push came to shove, when it really mattered; the Blue magic seemed to kick into overdrive… and then sweet Merlin … look-out, as Ron became unstoppable … which made Harry wonder 'yet again' if it (the blue magic) had a mind of its own – and it had somehow come to magically possess at least part of Ron. – "I'll pay for the new walls, floors (all hard wood) and the ceilings; I'll even throw in an upgrade in everything electrical, plumbing fixtures, kitchen and laundry appliances".

"For all three on the North side, that's way too much", Neville said slightly amazed.

"You were going to totally gut only three of the four?" Harry replied a tad confused.

"Only way I'd know with one hundred percent certitude; that the 'Dark Magic' doesn't creep back in from the extremities" Ron replied. Harry thought about what this would cost the Black estate (which so far Harry hadn't touched) and then compared it to the cost of total demolition of a magically toxic site, and the hazardous Dark magic clean-up that would be required afterwards. - And even with his rough calculations, doing this Ron's way … indicated substantial savings.

"Wait a second, are you sure your blue-hands method can pull off a job this big; as I recall … there were eight townhouses in that cul-de-sac?"

"Not anymore", Ron and Neville said together … as they glanced at each other with matching evil grins

"What have you done?"

"As we didn't want the dark magic to spread into the Muggle warehouse that surrounds the cul-de-sac on three sides, just last weekend with Neville shielding me from outside observers, I kinda – found 'enough' power in me to incinerated the last townhouses on either side; one at a time naturally".

"Incinerate?" Harry said, sounding utterly gob smacked

"Right down to the foundation …Yes and I had to rest between the two, with the second go far easier to do; ' _by that way_ ', there is now '30' odd meters (98 feet) of open space between the last Townhouse on both- sides and the warehouse's outer wall - and a minimum of '15' meters (49 feet) all the way around the perimeter. I also took apart the brick outer walls that separating each townhouse tiny backyard from each other and used the stone to build a '4' meter (13 foot) high wall, separating these now connected backyards from the Muggle lane beyond the cul-de-sac. - I then filled in the basement holes of the cremated structures with dirt and top soil, which Neville kindly provided and then we seeded it with grass and a few trees. The goal here is to make a totally private; one-hundred fifty foot deep, 300 feet long (92 meter) 'Play Park' within the cul-de-sac for any children that Ginny might have in the future, with the right bloke … hint …hint".

"She won't talk to me", Harry replied knowing that Ron's hints were directed toward him.

"Rubbish … you're scared", Neville retorted.

"Damn right I am, but irregardless: I still want in … I'll refurbish three of the surviving six, now do we have a deal?" Harry said while sticking out his right hand

"Neville", Ron asked?

"OK by me"

"Right then … Welcome Harry to the 'Longbottom conspiracy' an evil plot to create better magical housing … all within a short 'apparition' distance to the entrance of: the Ministry, St, Mungo's and Diagon Alley", Ron said smiling as he gladly shook Harry's hand.

8

8

 ****Authors post chapter note** : Just so you all know: - I don't write uber-powerful wizards, like a some sort of magical Superman. So Ron's 'blue hands' are both a blessing (when it works) and a curse when it doesn't. I never wanted Ron to have god like powers (remember Harry took-out Tommie with Expelliarmus) with Hermione's 'near' perfection (in cannon) making Mary Poppins look grossly inadequate, - I want my favorite characters: Ron and Neville to be flawed and very-very mortal.

8

8

Y'all didn't see this coming … another twist … so express your outrage in a review, rant and rave with lots of hair pulling and shouting …LOL

8

8


	15. Chapter 15

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira -** at – Fan_ . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read. - - I give Darth full credit and unending praise for the framework of this rewrite, for without his brilliant work, my inferior rewrite wouldn't be possible.

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

8

88**

 **Chapter -** 15 – an unexpected development

*A pain filled fortnight later … or some thirty-five days after the duel.

88**

8

It was only due to very strong 'political pressure' placed on the Longbottom matriarch that finally caused Augusta to bend just enough to accept binding arbitration of what came to be called ' _the Chang betrayal_ ' dispute. As a Longbottom 'precondition' of entering the 'talks' the betrayal was had to be publicly admitted to in a full page advert, in the front section of the Daily Prophet. When it appeared (Augusta was pleased) with the only down side of this small victory being that by this point it had been repeatedly pointed out, by the overwhelming consensus of the best legal minds in magical Great Britain; that once married … a husband had 'other means' to punish (short of murder) an unfaithful spouse.

Spousal abuse wasn't unlawful as it was in the Muggle world. Divorce on the other hand was possible although rarely granted, especially in the face of the *Repopulation Act* currently working its way through the Wizgamote. After the war the already strong push by the Ministry to 'increase' the number of witches and wizards in England had only intensified. On this single issue the government and the few remaining pure-blood elite were in perfect sync. Of course: the entire concept of reducing all witches into forced breeders well … let's just say that, it didn't sit well with Hermione, who was determined to change both of those things (sooner rather than later) … so no worries.

With the best legal minds in agreement the following morning (day thirty eight) the wizarding 'high court' unanimously 'denied' Augusta's petition to have the 'unconsummated' marriage annulled due to infidelity. Accepting the defeat with the best grace possible; Lady Augusta Longbottom had reluctantly come to embrace what Muggle's called: 'irreconcilable differences' between the two parties as the foundation for a legal separation.

Marital separations was a common thing among the uber rich elite, who had the gold to live independently, but Augusta didn't like the idea as it continued her grandson's public humiliation; nor was she happy about losing the possibility of the end of this branch of her son's (frank) bloodline due to a lack of offspring out of Neville.

The only other 'option' was accepting the production of a single unwanted child (on Cho's reluctant part assumedly); as required by the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'. - Once the child was lawfully produced an exception to the normal restrictions surrounding a divorce vanished (written into the original law). This was the method that the Malfoy's intended to use to be free of Cho and her family. Augusta dreaded the thought of using the same scheme even if it meant the only peaceful resolution to Neville's painful experience.

88**

On the following Monday: day 42; exactly six weeks to the day, following the Great Duel

88**

Cho's first: post 'court-decision' visit to her estranged spouse didn't take place at Longbottom manor as she had expected, for upon getting there at ten in the morning, she had been gently turned away by Augusta her-self, saying that her grandson didn't live there anymore (full time) nor did she have any better luck at Neville's business, where Augusta had sent Cho; a place in Diagon alley where a special 'grayish colored' ward had stood guard for nearly two months.

This restraining-order 'ward' had barred all Chang's from the entrance to the main building and more importantly to a glass-roofed, - ' _10 foot tall, 12 foot long and eight foot wide wooden storage shed'_ , - in a tiny backyard area directly behind the main structure, for within this 'shed' (far bigger on the inside than the deceptively small exterior) Augusta had assure Cho that within was a number of large barns and among these storage buildings, was a structure of far smaller size, that sat off to one side, which was now Neville's primary home. This magically enforced separation had been the 'status quo' until the high court decision came into force and the restraining order 'ward' had vanished.

Government bureaucracy being what it is, Cho had to make three floo calls (some four days after the court order) to get the grayish ward to drop. Once gone: Cho had rushed through the shop's sales floor and out the back door, then across the grounds and directly into the extension-charmed tiny greenhouse and plant nursery directly behind Neville's business that Augusta had told her about. The shop itself: which commercially made and sold magical plant 'ingredients and premixed potions' was sandwiched in-between: ' _ **the apothecary of Mr. Mullpeppers and Quality Quidditch Supplies'**_ \- which was less than 10 meters from the Diagon alley entryway into the Leaky Cauldron. From the outside it appeared no bigger to those few that actually caught a glimpse of it; than two ocean-going Muggle 'shipping crates' stacked one atop the other.

The second level of the small shop was where the potions were actually mixed But it was behind the shop that was Cho's destination for as Augusta had already carefully explained, this small glass-roofed shed was a huge magical deception, for the interior of this outward appearing 'tiny' structure easily encompassed the same square footage as three full sized (side-by-side) Quidditch pitches'. A mere five steps inside the tiny backyard shed and she was instantly back to mid-summer in temperature. She beheld a (brightly lit) 'huge interior' and a fair distance away stood a half-dozen 'half-stone' classically designed, large barns (for equipment storage and product drying) all in a neat row, each of them three stories in height; with one far smaller structure/barn off by itself, near the entrance and of a mere two stories in height which was clearly much smaller than the rest.

Cho had spent long hours getting ready for this meeting, having gone through 'twice' her extra spacious walk-in closet, and when she finally declared that she had * _nothing to wear_ * (and Cho's 'clothing closet' was as large as a one automobile … car-park) she'd gone out on a four hour shopping spree with her honorable mother and her best-friend Luna, to pick-out the prefect outfit and undergarments. For the dress was merely the appetizer, her lips the main course and the contents of her undergarments … the desert.

In the hand-bag she carried … carefully shrunk down, was toiletries and a complete second outfit (including shoes) intended for the 'morning after', for Cho had no intention of returning home that night. During the weeks that had followed her foul moment of weakness, Cho had come to deeply regret her mistake, but being cut-off abruptly from any access to her gentle gardener that she had cast aside so casually, she had no way to either beg for forgiveness or physically demonstrate her desire to make amends.

It was at 10:32 in the morning (exactly) that Cho burst through the front door of Neville's (converted) storage-shed/flat, his official two floored tiny home. The main floor consisted of a combination lounge and kitchenette with a small fridge, sink and a two burner hot plate. The second level was accessible by a extra narrow stairway, which consisted of two rooms (no closets – just a clothes line stretched across from one wall to another in one corner) with his loo noticeably smaller than a 'plastic loo' that can only be found at most Muggle construction sites. With both the toilet and the shower combined in the same tiny space.

Cho was instantly stunned speechless at how little total 'square-footage' that actually constituted Neville's home, why her clothing closet (back-home) had more square footage than the entire structure - - " _We can't live here_ ", she said to her-self, before finally realizing that this tiny flat had been striped clean. Bare walls and dusty floors confronted her as she spun around, taking-in the empty bedroom. ' _Neville has bolted, perhaps even fleeing the country_.' She thought, ' _Now how do I find him_ ', _Potter doesn't know, for I asked him the day before the High Court decision. Augusta won't tell me, Ginny … is on tour with the Harpies and therefore unavailable, so … who does that leave?'_

" _Mr. Blue hands!"_ she said to her-self in triumph as she turned on the spot and with a pop apparated away.

Cho reappeared right in front of the former ' **W** easley **W** izarding **W** onders ltd.' Sold some ten days previously to James and Oliver Phelps from Birmingham. The shop was still highly popular but it lacked the wild 'spontaneity' of the twins. Cho knew that Ron had politely declined the offer to work for the new owners of: ' **P** helps **P** ractical **P** ranks' (the new name) as shop manager; so Cho's actual destination was a tiny shop that was directly opposite of ' _ **Obscurus books**_ ' at number 18a Diagon Alley. As a Ravenclaw the location of all magical book-shops had been burned into Cho's brain at a very young age.

She entered the tiny Wizarding Chess shop without acknowledging on any level the owners name, the shops address or even the name of the shop. All Cho needed to know to find the place was in remembering what was across the lane. The tiny bell over the door rang as the door swung open. " **Be right with you** "_ came a polite sounding voice from in the back, beyond a door and behind the elongated glass display case that formed a u-shape in the center of the small shop. - It was a voice that Cho recognized and she smiled at once, remembering fondly how the red-haired tradesman had during the course of Neville's training gradually become; Neville's 'closest' and very-best male friend.

And then Ron suddenly appeared dressed in the traditional style of a shop-clerk. - - White shirt, black bow-tie, black trousers and embroidered waistcoat … the-lot; covered by a thick canvas work apron and matching canvas pull-on shirt sleeves, both apron and sleeves magicked to prevent stains. Cho was a touch fearful about how she would be received, for Ron had stood solidly behind Neville since 'the incident' happened. - He fears subsided when at first sight, Ron showered her with a warm welcoming smile and then quickly came-around the display cases and warmly embraced Cho.

"I came here a dozen times during the last fortnight and you were never here", she said joyfully.

"Oh I was here alright, I even saw you, but you couldn't see, hear or touch me… the magical restraining order that Augusta arranged for; included me. - Neville and I shared a dorm room at Hogwarts (you see) and he knows that in the presence of a weeping witch, I fold like a deck of cards. - Neville knew that if you came in to this shop weeping and begging me to tell you where he's been – I'd tell you right-off".

"Weeping witches is your weakness?" - Cho asked in surprise

" **Any** witch in desperate need is my weakness", Ron replied as his smile faded.

"Well that explains a-lot" an unidentifiable voice said from the doorway into the shop. Instinctively; Ron pulled Cho behind him and crouched downing into a fighting stance, his arms flexible as he unknowingly imitated the kung-fu fighting style of southern China. - Ron made no attempt to waste time by reaching for his fake wand; as he faced the cultured gentleman standing calmly in the doorway,

"So my daughter spoke truth to me, you are a fighter from the war", the stranger at the door said appraisingly. "And more importantly your hands do glow Blue … very impressive."

Ron slowly straightened-up, the glow of his hands fading, he had been startled and the sudden voice from behind made him instinctively fear attack, his body response was automatic. Cho still 'somewhat' clung to the back of Ron's waistcoat still trembling slightly in shock and fear.

"I sincerely hope you have no romantic attachment to this fine looking Asian witch, for I am here to stake my claim on the 'Blue Wizard' under the rule of law called: the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

"That law has been abolished … for the last time hopefully", Cho protested while stepping from behind Ron defiantly; with the embarrassment in her voice painfully apparent. She was a combat veteran from the last battle 'for heaven's sake' and yet she had frozen like a little-girl, at the sudden appearance of a total stranger while entering the shop.

"True, but that laws repeal, doesn't take effect for ten more days", the stranger announced calmly.

"And what item of priceless value of yours did I damage or destroyed", Ron said boldly.

"You damaged my only child in the Smuggler's Cave".

"I read about the incident in the Daily prophet – and if any of those rapist scums … were permanently injured, I would say that whoever provided that bit of divine justice to them was fully warranted in his/her actions. But before you can utilize the rule of 'Morgianna of Abington' against me, you must first prove that I am the one that did the damage", Ron said firmly as Cho now fully recovered from her shameful surprise; also stepped-up to stand proudly next-to the brave shop keeper.

"That's a funny response really, as my daughter said you'd say precisely that, right down to every word used. - It's taken me a long-time to track down who your were, as the five snakes you everlastingly 'neutered', (and the stranger actually smiled a-bit after saying neutered) were reluctant at first to admit who it was that so easily defeated them. I had to be extra 'persuasive' to make them talk".

"Regretfully; that didn't work as well as I hoped, because the memory charm you used on them was nearly irreversible. Which means; only one of the people in the cave – that night - actually remembers anything besides the bluish and vaguely humanoid shaped … 'thingy', which side-stepped so easily the killing curses shot its way. The attackers never saw a face and even at five to one odds, they had no real chance against you … did they?"

"I have no idea what you are going-on about", Ron replied clearly more in control of himself now. "My blue magic 'affliction' has been officially declared: more dangerous to my-self than to others. - In the options of the most learned people of the UK (Hermione included) what I suffer from has been labeled as a ' _dangerously unstable disability_ ' with blue magic itself as a general rule … considered downright dodgy at the best of times".

"Yes, that is your official diagnosis, I read carefully ALL of you medical records as well as the confidential study on you done by the Department of Mysteries", the stranger in the doorway said.

"With all due respect sir", Ron continued with classical shop-clerk politeness. "Those records are eyes-only confidential for reasons that go beyond my personal privacy. I have been placed under a number of legal restrictions due to the very same ongoing disability that 'up to' eleven others (so far) beside my-self, also suffer from to varying degrees".

"Are you sure of that number; I've read about…" the stranger began.

"The eleven I just mentioned were also at the Ministry at the same time I was; when the brain incident happened", Ron interrupted quickly. - "I was just far closer to the point of origin than the others. - - In fact there were many people at the Ministry that night that thankfully; weren't effected at all, Harry Potter and Mx. Granger to name just two. The other ten (beside me) are the only 'blue hands' victims that the Ministry publicly acknowledges or even knows about in connection with a Giant experiential Brain's … accidental demise. There could be (out there) far too numerous to count other victims 'in hiding' that don't want to live under the same severe restrictions that I and the other ten have to" –

"Speaking for myself;" Ron concluded. "I could face serious jail time if I was to use my blue magic in the manner that was reportedly employed during the Smuggler Cave 'incident'. - I'm sorry but you have the wrong bloke, the 'blue wizard' is nothing more than an urban myth. He or she doesn't exist".

"But you are wrong about that. For you see there was an eye witness to your participation at smugglers cave … in the form of the victim of this attempted gang rape which clearly posed no threat to you. She alone didn't see the blue blurry thingy that some of the others later described … and then recanted. To make a long story short: she saw you", the stranger in the doorway said with absolute certainty. "So I don't have any reason to believe your denials, but in the end; it doesn't matter. Under the rule Morgianna of Abington' as the offended party - I claim the right to choose the form of compensation that I will accept".

"Hold-on, what possible harm could have been done to a witch that was - SAVED - from gang-rape", Ron asked reasonably?

"Your rescue has changed my daughter in ways you can't even imagine. Knowing full well what you are capable of and to ensure your full cooperation on this matter, during the last week I have quietly acquired your entire family *combined debts* – including the double mortgage on a piece of property called affectionately: the_ _**Burrow**_. If you insist on trial by combat I will foreclose on all those debts, rendering your entire family overnight: both penniless and homeless".

"What do you want?" Ron replied sadly knowing he was trapped.

"I want to invoke both the 1742 variation, combined with the 1876 version.

"Meaning what?"

"I want grandchildren, four of them at bare minimum"

"That's it, that's all you want?" - Ron replied semi-gob smacked.

"As I said: I have had you carefully researched, I know all your flaws and virtues, I think I know you better than you know yourself. - I turned my research over to my daughter and it confirmed things that she already knew. My daughter is a soft spoken, extra shy … special needs child, because she knows things, that no-one else knows… and ahead of everyone else. She does not see the future years from now, like a regular seer does – her gift is more short term in time, more precise and less vague about the tiny details".

"So yes, Mr. Blue-hands, my daughter would have known exactly who had saved her from gang rape; even if she 'hadn't' caught sight of your face. You scared her that night and excite her at the same time; she has become convinced that you are the only one for her. she knows with absolute certitude that you'll protect her and will come to love her and your children with her".

"I don't know you", Ron said cautiously.

"True enough and I will tell you something else you won't like. My daughter just like me _ attended Hogwarts_ and we were both sorted into the same house. The sworn enemy of all Gryffindork's"

"You want me to marry and repeatedly breed with a snake", Ron said nearly speechless.

"Yes"

"And if I do this, what happens to my families' debts", Ron asked?

"Upon the birth of each of my four 'healthy' grandchildren, I will turn over to you one-fourth of the debts I hold. With each transfer you will give me in exchange one of the-halves of four golden galleons. Each half-coin will represent an unrefusable favor from the Blue Wizard".

"What kind of favors", Ron asked.

"Who knows" the stranger replied, "but you and your descendants will swear on their magic to do everything you can to fulfill in 'word and sprite' these four favors, without employing trickery to escape the favor asked."

"I won't murder anyone for you", Ron said sternly

"I know that you fully capable of killing and have done so already during a war and 'less fatally' since; to protect friends and family. Perhaps I misspoke, none of these favors will involve anything seriously illegal; like murder … okay?"

"I will want documented proof that you actually hold the debts you claim you do?" Ron snarled.

"That's fully understandable", the stranger said smiling slightly at his perceived victory.

"How long do you give me to answer?" Ron asked in a defeated tone.

"Twenty-four hours from now I will return with the documents you have requested and a detailed marriage contract, with it I will have a Gringotts bank voucher for my daughter's dowry and bride price, which will be placed at your disposal to arrange suitable living quarters for her and your children with her. The amount of the bride-price alone ... believe, me will consist of more gold than any Weasley has ever seen at one time. As my daughter is my only child I will also show you tomorrow, my bonded and witnessed 'last will and testament' which names my daughter and her lawfully wedded husband, as the sole beneficiaries of my entire estate".

"And your daughter is alright with this? - I refuse outright to marry any witch that doesn't want any part of me"

"You mean like the ever so politically ambitious Granger" the stranger chuckled. "Believe me: even your ex-fiancée would approve of this match. – I'm told that she is all about empowerment for witches in the UK. So she would the first in queue in demanding that every witch have the right to choose her life-mate".

"My daughter and I are of Irish decent and we both do not suffer fools lightly. She prefers to be a semi-recluse most of the time, but she is also a very head-strong person when it comes to voicing her option. She also has a bit of a temper and to keep this flaw under a short leash, she stayed in the shadows at Hogwarts and avoided the lime-light; mainly because she finds large crowds of people highly disturbing … so you'll find her to be the 'stay at home' type. The most important thing in her life will be her children, with her husband next in queue and believe me when I tell-you, that kind of lifestyle; as a full time mother and homemaker … is her 'free will' choice".

"She has no outside the home career ambitions?" Ron asked sounding surprised to hear this, especially coming from a Slytherin.

"Ambition comes in many forms and all are a personal choice. Raising children even with a helpful life-partner has more hard work attached to it; than Granger will face working at the Ministry … so many hours that a personal life will be next to impossible. - I know you strongly want a loving family … and so does my daughter with her Slytherin style ambition wrapped almost entirely around the concept of being a equal to her spouse and mother to my grandchildren", the stranger declared firmly. "I will return tomorrow for your answer, unless you have questions?" the stranger said before turning to leave.

"Just one question, sir, may I ask the 'full name' of the girl I rescued … my future bride", Ron asked weakly; sensing he was irreversibly trapped, knowing instinctively that girl he had saved … a total stranger, was to be his destiny and the mother of his children.

"My name is Drake Davis and my daughter … your fiancée now - is Tracey Tabatha Davis … cheers" – Drake said before he turned and walked out the door.

There was a long and awkward pause that followed, as the two remaining in the shop openly stare in motionless silence at the closed door.

"Oh my God Ron … not you too", Cho said as she finally found her voice

"Clearly, witches aren't the only ones in magical England that can be forced into an 'Morgianna of Abington' marriage", Ron said in a resigned tone.

"What do we do", Cho asked?

"Don't know … but let's not get ahead of ourselves. - One problem at a time, in order of their appearance", Ron said in a forced upbeat tone. "Let's get you to Neville, for today I know exactly where he will be, we'll pick-up take-out on the way over".

Twenty minutes later, after getting approval from his eavesdropping and brand-new gaffer, who knew that his apprentice would be useless for the rest of the day with this mess hanging over his head. So Ron took advantage of the offer of the day off to think over his options_ and as promised, he and Cho made a quick stop at the 'Leaky Cauldron' to collect one order of *bangers and mash* and one order of *Ploughman's*… which served two.

Normally Ron and Neville split 'the Ploughman's' but today Ron felt that Cho and Neville need some alone-time without him underfoot, to begin (baby steps) the painfully slow process of rebuilding their relationship. - Ron had gone through the same process a dozen times since the last battle at Hogwarts … with Hermione. And a tiny part of him still missed the make-up sex. - Oh well, at least he had tried to make it work, time after time. Regretfully the decision to end it 'permanently' had been taken unilaterally and not by him.

It was ten minutes to eleven when Ron and Cho simply appeared on a little used back street in Islington, London. - - Looking to her right (up the lane) Cho saw a burned out car sitting on four concrete blocks. Looking to her left Cho saw piles of rubbish stretching out from the curb three yards or more and stretching down the lane to where it 'dead-ended', covering about one hundred yards (300 feet) of pot-holed and broken pavement. This rubbish consisting of ripped open trash-bags; abandoned shopping carts and worn-out automobile tires (some smoldering) … clearly, not a good area to be in after dark. Overhead was a single Muggle street lamp that seemed to flicker on and off. Straight in front of the two was a grimy 'four story' high, warehouse wall that stretched over the entire west side of the (900 foot) block.

Behind her were the back end's of more factories/shops, none with more than emergency fire-doors into the lane she now stood in. Cho looked around at this dead-end lane (Box canyon) of two, three and four hundred foot 'tall', concrete-block seamless walls and Cho's first impression was that Ron had taken her to the wrong place, but that thought faded quickly when her eyes went up the wall of dirty bricks in front of her and she beheld; half way up a partially worn out/ half faded rendition, of a very familiar castle … Hogwarts.

As Ron ever so gently escorted Cho across the lane: a painted archway of gold which was roughly the size of a lorry and one/half 'wide' car-park garage-door appeared in front of her. This gateway was bordered with loads of unrecognizable symbols which Cho highly suspected was something that no living Muggle could ever see, but she could and she also made-out a magical language begin to glow brighter around the fringe … although she couldn't translate it, the language was clearly that of the 'High Elves' of ancient times, a race that had left these shores a millennium or more ago.

"You can read this", she asked Ron?

"A little, it's a hobby of mine from my childhood", Ron admitted with a touch of sadness, as he still missed Fred. "Ginny and I learned enough to talk 'woodland-elvish' in front of the twins … as it frustrated the hell out of Fred and George"

"So what is this", she asked?

"It's an almost exact magical copy of the famous 'Doors of Durin' - the western facing gate into the mines of Moria or 'black chasm' (in Sindarin). I saw a moving painting of it in the * _ **Book of Durin**_ * when I was a child. Historically speaking: it was the entrance to the long lost Dwarvish kingdom of Khazad-dum or 'Casarrondo': all English-born wizards were brought-up on stories of the Dwarves and the woodland realm of the high elves. - It was my second favorite book, right behind: * _ **the tales of Beetle the Bard**_ *.

"So a grimy stone wall on a rubbish littered dead-end lane leads into this secret cul-de-sac of yours", Cho declared excitedly. – "Before me (I take it) is the infamous *Grimmauld Place*, the Riddle war headquarters' of the now disbanded * **O** rder of the **P** hoenix*."

"Yes"

"And you live in number 12", Cho asked?

"No, I had to move out weeks ago, forced out actually". Ron replied sounding embarrassed.

"So what's the password?" Cho asked; her curiosity growing as she pointed at the glowing gateway

"To the front door - Say friend and enter?"

"That's it; say friend", She asked warily

"Well there is a catch, of course. You can't use English current or ancient, you have to say friend in the woodland_ _**High Elfish**_ _language of_ _**Sindarian**_."

"I give up. How do you say Friend in High Elfish?" Cho asked.

"I can't really pronounce the 'Toff elfish' (Quenya) word for it", Ron said apologetically, "so I cheat like a far more famous wizard once did. "Mellon" is the *Sindarian* word for friend, it is the more 'Commoner' level (working stiff) elfish word for it and as I'm a tradesman, a simple shop clerk, you can't be a more common working stiff than me".

"Oh that's easy to remember", Cho said gleefully.

"Neville thought so too"

Cho stopped some three feet from the golden glowing archway and said loudly and firmly "MELLON" and a moment later, the solid-rock half doors swung inward, appearing now as made of two foot thick cut stone and it was only then that a narrow lane of cobble stones appeared – just wide enough to easily admit a delivery lorry, a lane which Ron and Cho, used 'side by side' to enter the ' _ **Grimmauld Place**_ ' …cul-de-sac.

They had stepped some four feet inside before the doors began to close behind them. To Cho's front was a cobblestone 'turn-about' with a pleasant looking play-park at the far end; to her right (looking north) were three town houses that looked utterly horrible, run down and deserted, in the exact center was the dark and evil looking number twelve.

"And you use to live in that?" She said while pointing at the most run-down of the lot

"Yeah - for awhile anyway, but number twelve was also an 'educational defeat' for me", Ron admitted reluctantly. "It proved beyond doubt that there are limits to my blue magic. - - That old - bitter, blood purity bigot; Walburga forced me out with her dark magic; so I fully concede that the 'old bat' won the first few skirmish's and jolly good for her, but I'm going to win the WAR … dammit. Now come on; Neville is in number 'seven'

Turning to her left, the south side; Cho saw three 'radically' different townhouses with the brick outsides looking to Cho as having been steam cleaned just recently, the windows as well were equally bright, clean and freshly painted, the roofs appeared newly installed, there was even more light on the south side of the cul-de-sac in stark comparison to the in the darkish shadowed appearance of the north side. Cho got this odd feeling that the north side was almost 'fighting the light' and that thought scared her …a-little

Ron handed Cho the Ploughman's double lunch as the two of them stepped up to Number 'seven's 'brand spanking new' front stoop and door. - "This is where we part company; there is no need for a third wheel on this pony-cart. There is butter beer in the ice-box as well as bottled water. - You've got about two hours (before Neville is expected back at work) to begin mending fences… good luck".

Ron then opened the door, while at the same time gently pushing Cho across the threshold. Praying to the God that the humanist Hermione didn't believe in – to make this work for Neville … they were good for each other and although there was bound to be bumps in the lane and relationship pot-holes to avoid. - Life was like that, full of bumps and hazards to circumnavigate together as a couple. Unfortunately: sometimes no matter how hard you try, the pieces don't fit … he was living proof of that … for Hermione and Ron hadn't fit".

" _Now what do I do_?" - Ron asked him-self five minutes later as he sat down on the worn thin stone steps of number 'eight' - Grimmauld place (Ginny's future home, or would be; during the 'off season' for professional Quidditch players) - and as he sat there on his little sister's *front stoop*, Ron ate his lunch and became genuinely more and more worried, by the same recurring thought: " _What do I do … about Tracey Davies?"_

8

Please review

8

PS: – check out the menu at the Leaky Cauldron (at universal studio's Florida) for more details on what constitutes the *Ploughman* for two … lunch.

8

PPS: the floor plan for a Townhouse in ' **Grimmauld Place** ' comes from the internet. I did change the floor plan slightly – adding a sub basement and moving the placement of the toilet on several floors

If I have pointed this out already – I will invoke a memory charm so you forget this bit … you can thank me later... if you remember LOL

8

8

8

8


	16. Chapter 16

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira -** at - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read. - - I give Darth full credit and unending praise for the framework of this rewrite, for without his brilliant work, my inferior rewrite wouldn't be possible.

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

 ***Just as a reminder at this point - - Traditional Disclaimer:** I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

I am also admittedly- **not** -even a remotely trained writer; I have even been asked if English is a second language for me. There will be grammar and writing format errors in this 'tale' that will turn many a stomach. Honestly-people there is only so much spell check can do. I consider myself an unskilled… story teller, who shouldn't be allowed to publish without a qualified editor.

Basically - -I write the way I speak, as if I was reading out-loud a stage play – while auditioning for a role. By this I mean - inserting pauses in dialog for emphasis. It's not proper written English, I know, - - but it is a-lot better English than what is seen today, in ' _text messages_ – or on – _Facebook'_

 _ **ONCE AGAIN**_ _: _This tale is in prefect compliance with 'some of' the crazy notions that I have put forward in my other stories… meaning it is accommodating to the Billybob Hp alternate multi-verse cannon (AU)_

 _Proceed at your own risk_

8

 **Chapter** chapter 16 – when lovers meet again

8

As Cho slowly walked through the Townhouse, she noticed that each room on the entrance floor had been stripped down and 'freshly re-painted' in a soft white color so as to not overwhelm, there were no pictures on the bare wall (not yet anyway). - There before her was the long (well lit) entrance corridor of open space which went up to each floor above and was dominated by a carefully restored cut-crystal ceiling chandelier, a holdover from better times, long passed.

The entrance/gallery corridor lead to the back of the house and was wider that she had expected after seeing the narrow townhouse from the outside. Clearly a magical 'expansion spell' was being employed on this formally Muggle home – making it far larger on the inside than it was on the outside - The overhead track lighting was semi-electrical and another holdover from the former (Muggle) occupants. Cho was pleased that the lighting actually worked and was adjustable, giving off various degrees of light that was controlled by a wall switch

She had peeked underneath one of the large canvas drop cloths that lay on the floor of the entrance/portrait gallery, and smiled in approval at beautifully redone hard-wood flooring of light reddish brown.

As the three story tall entrance corridor funneled people toward the back of the house, what Cho saw there was a 'open' stairway that went both up and down off to the left, at the very back of the ground floor. There was another hallway that also went off to the left, which paralleled the stairway which she naturally followed. Half way down the hall again to her left, was the double door opening into the formal dining area, this room's floor was also covered by painters drop cloths and at the far end of the room, was 'two' fully laid-out, Muggle style sleeping-bags directly in front of a modestly functional electrical fireplace. Cho correctly concluded that this was the room where her two long missing friends lived (Ron and Neville).

To the left of the fireplace, was a door that led into a long and yet narrow hallway and half way down, was a partially opened to view; 'dumb-waiter' system that was intended to carry food up from the kitchen below. This 'pantry' area was intended as the service center to the formal dining room … which at this point didn't have a fancy dining room set, Although Cho was somewhat sure that an appropriate dining set and other furniture had been drawn out of storage at Longbottom manor polished to perfection awaiting transfer to its new home – but instead of such elegance, Cho saw a folding card table and two chairs which were somewhat cluttered with clothing and surrounding this temporary dining area was a goodly number of moving boxes of different sizes, all stacked around the room and against the walls (two deep in places). On top of the table in the center of the room: was a 'two burner' Muggle camping cooker with a old pot for cooking and a battered tea kettle.

Around the stove were 'quite a few', carry-out boxes from different restaurants, some empty tin cans of soup and stew and a few dirty paper cups and dishes. Beside the table was a large garbage bin, half full with trash. While looking around the room Cho easily spotted a good number of the moving boxes along the wall each easily identifiable with a large letter R or N to indicate the owner, some of these had been left open and a portion of the contents removed.

Further down the main hall (way at the back) was a modestly sized study which Cho nodded at in approval when she saw all the 'floor to ceiling' (built into the wall) bookcases that took up three of the four walls, there was one wall that had been deliberately left bare with a narrow door off to the far left in the corner, being of Ravenclaw extraction, Cho simply loved books and this modestly big *study* on the first floor filled her with visions of how she would decorate her first home as a married witch.

As it turned out: Cho couldn't resist the temptation to open the door next to where ' **her** ' desk would sit and peek inside, the small room beyond turned out to be a tiny washroom/toilet (located partially behind the main hallways only broom cupboard) and she nodded in approval at its Spartan efficiency, it was smaller than she was use too, but for a ground floor loo, it was big enough, a modern toilet and sink was all that was required. Cho expected at least one far larger bath on the first floor (above).

Both the dining room and study had fully working ceiling fans going full-blast, which somewhat helped dispel the nearly overpowering smell of recent 'new' paint of the same soft white neutral color that graced the entrance gallery. Returning to the stairway/hallway Cho saw another narrow hall/landing that faced directly south. She fully suspected that the door she saw there, lead directly into the small back yard behind the townhouse and to the right were stairs leading down; these steps Cho assumed; went to the kitchen, a large larder, a wine closet and a small root cellar as well as a combination furnace and general storage room.

As the strongest smell of fresh paint was coming from one of the upper level's that's where she decided to go next and walking back toward the entrance hall, it was only then that Cho notice for the first time; the unique sounds of a wizarding wireless and thus correctly concluded that where the music was – so Neville would be.

Climbing the stairs to the classical English first floor, the first open door she encountered led into a modestly sized (empty) room. - It too had been recently painted in the same neutral color but this paint was also fully dried, here too were stacks of moving boxes, carefully marked like the ones on the lower floor … although more than two-thirds of them had a large letter 'G' on them, and marking pen list of the contents, a level of organization that R and N didn't share.

There were two doors in this room, one opened onto a modest closet and the other 'interconnected with the next room over': in-between the two main rooms on this floor was a much larger bathroom/toilet combination. Three 'side-by-side sinks' graced one wall while three small doors on the opposite wall led into: door one and three were toilet's, the middle door into a good sized linen and broom-cupboard. The tile and fixtures were brand new making the loo appear cheerful and fully functional.

Walking through the connecting loo into the only other room on this floor, which contained a spacious Drawing Room (lounge) with this room's extra tall windows went all the way up; 'from floor to ceiling' and were all the way open, but the breeze that came in did little to dispel the extra strong odor of freshly applied paint. The room was dominated by a nearly 'wall to ceiling', newly constructed; magical fireplace which was connected to the existing chimney, a fireplace which also acted as the only floo connection into the townhouse (not yet working).

To the right of the mantel of this extra tall fireplace: on a small end-table beneath the dumb-waiter, sat a 1920's style, large 'wooden box' enclosed radio. The music blared loudly into this spacious room as Cho beheld for the first time in nearly six painfully long weeks, her estranged husband. - Neville was half way up a step-ladder dressed in stained 'painters overalls', with several open cans of paint at his feet, utilizing his wand; he was magically drawing paint out of the open cans and onto the half finished wall before him, he was happily singing along with the song on the radio_ and Cho could help but smile at him.

Neville had no idea that he wasn't alone anymore until the radio abruptly turned off. He swore about the 'God-darn' cut-rate 'power spell' that Ron had taught him and after carefully getting down to redo it, he had just finished cleaning the paint from his wand, when turning around he saw the most beautiful witch in the world.

He was not totally startled by Cho's appearance, for Ron had warned him in advance that this would be the most likely day that a member of the Chang family would visit him. But even forewarned Neville was still rendered gob smacked silent, due to having no idea what to say.

Luckily Cho broke the awkward silence by holding up a take-out bag and saying nervously: "I brought Lunch"

The food she had brought was stone-cold long before she had finished trying to explain … the unexplainable, the reason she had behaved so horribly stealing all the 'face'(honor and glory) that Neville had gained in combat. The gross disrespect she had shown was totally unforgivable and yet it was forgiveness that she was begging from Neville now.

He sat on the painter's drop-cloth, unmoving. The expression on his face was one of deep sadness. He calmly listened to every word of her impassioned plea, without interruption, although a single tear dripped down his right cheek near the end. Once finished she waited with stereotypical Asian calm, like a condemned prisoner awaiting execution, and one of the greatest shocks of her life happened when he finally spoke and said:

"I think that you are already 'aware' that I'm hopelessly in love with you. My best friend Ron insisted that I confess that right from the off. - He says that not being *forthcoming* about my feelings could cost me as dearly as it had cost him. Although telling Hermione in the end didn't really help him at all… did it? - - I'm sorry … I'm rambling".

Cho just sat there too gob-smacked to speak and thinking over and over: ' _he said he still loves me, after all I did … amazing_ '

Not hearing any feedback, Neville instinctively rambled on anyway. "I'm sorry for behaving with 'jealous rage' at your clear romantic preference for Harry, it's the first time I lost a girl to him and I overreacted", Neville said sadly in a nervous and resigned/ defeatist tone. – "Your attraction to him is totally understandable, as is your natural annoyance at being stuck with a 'simple gardener' long enough to produce the one healthy child as required by law. - Ron and I share that in common … we are just average blokes, generally speaking, blue-collar working stiffs, with god-rotten terrible luck with women".

"My Grandmothers futile attempt to free you of the burdensome obligation of the childbirth precondition for ending your forced marriage to me …has failed. But don't be too upset; for Granger has pointed out to me that there is a Muggle method available to you that avoid's the normal multiple sexual encounters required to conceive"

"Whatever are you going on about", Choc said after finally finding her voice following her gob smacked reaction to the ' _ **I love you'**_ admission.

"It's called artificial impregnation and involves the Muggle practice of harvesting of sperm and viable eggs and inseminating them 'outside' of the body, before re-implanting the fertilized egg back into a uterus. If you would rather not carry our child to term, then a surrogate can be hired. The child that results will be biologically and magically exclusively ours … and with me granted sole custody, I can guarantee that we will never bother you or Harry again".

"Neville didn't you listen to me when I said how sorry I am?"

"I heard loads of regret about publicly shaming me; I heard you repeatedly say that you were sorry that you caused me terrible 'loss of face' (honor). I even heard loud and clear that you don't have any idea of the 'why' you acted so foolishly. What I - _**didn't hear**_ \- is any 'denial' that you still have strong desires to be with Harry - and if Ginny would just get out of the way, how happy you'd be to have another go at him_ and that's what I … DIDN'T hear?"

"Neville perhaps I'm not being clear enough…" Cho began

"… Maybe I'm not either", Neville interrupted softly. "I'm just saying that by openly acknowledging that you'd much rather 'be' with Harry, doesn't necessitate that you have to … engage in sex with me, to be granted a divorce."

"What?"

"I'm giving you a way out of this, which avoids running your figure through distasteful sex with me. That's what you want … isn't it", Neville said.

"I never said that … not once, Neville Francis"

"Then of course I am mistaken, perhaps it would easier for you to explain where you want to go from here", Neville asked with infuriating calm?

"I want a mulligan"

"A what", Neville asked, sounding puzzled?

"A Mulligan, which by definition is: a second chance to perform an action, usually after the first chance goes wrong through bad Joss (luck) or outright blunder. I was born in Scotland, and I naturally play golf, so a Mulligan is a player 'informally' allowed to replay a stroke".

Neville just sat there, looking even more confused.

"A Mulligan is against the formalized rules of the game, but a-lot of this ruddy 'duel-thingy' was played by the Malfoy's outside the rules. Their Mulligan (do over) of the duel happened on the beach by the sea, where our Ron stopped them cold. A good bloke to have around in a crisis", Cho admitted thoughtfully.

"And for what action do you want a do-over", Neville asked?

"My unexplainable flirting with Potter… of course", Cho said. "Everything was turning out smashingly-well before I made that blunder. I had an adorable champion, who had caused not only the threat of an 'abusive marriage' to Draco to vanish, but also allowed to me to finally put to rest the ghost of Cedric. - I liked my Muggle ex-boyfriend, but I really didn't love him enough to want to settle down and have children with him … not half as much as our separation has made me want to have multiple children with you"

"You can do better than me", Neville protested weakly

"Hush" … she said while putting a single finger on Neville's lips. "I'm proposing here… "Neville Francis Longbottom, will you marry me?"

"We are already married, luv"

"Neville Francis … just answer the question", Cho said beginning to sound annoyed.

"Yes dearest one, in a heartbeat"

"Good; that's settled, now moving on to the next item on my agenda. How far has the restoration of _ 'OUR' _townhouse gone?"

"Well … I started in the sub-basement and have been working my way up-ward", Neville answered more than a little off balance by this much unexpected proposal.

"…And after a solid fortnight you and Ron have only gotten to the first floor", she pressed on without missing a beat.

"My sweet lady, I work during the day as does Ron. My best-mate wanted to use his blue-hands to accelerate matters in here. And he did, up to a point. Ron sanitized this townhouse from top to bottom; to the point of being able to literally eat off the floors and he's kept it spotlessly clean ever since. No mold or a speck of dust can be found anywhere in number's # 7, 8 and 9. - But this is 'my house' and I wanted to do things at my own pace. – I knew the floors had to be redone and the walls and ceilings patched and repainted and I picked egg-shell white as a temporary fix, until I could get the input of my better half, 'on the off chance - that I ever found one', Neville explained nervously. - -

That last-bit; caused Cho to openly frown at him and realizing his 'Friedan slip' blunder, Neville quickly pressed-on

"Ron fixed the too numerous to count tiny holes in the walls, ceilings and floors; he also pulled out the old electrical and plumbing. Everything in 7 thru 9 was roughed in by Ron's - _blue hands_ – including the new windows, but that's as far as I let him go … that's when I took over. By-the-way …Ginny feels the same way about her first home (next door), she too wants a hand in everything … to transform a Muggle space into her place".

"So the master bedroom…"

" … Stripped down and sanded, both walls and floor, but there isn't even primer on the walls or ceiling yet. The electric fittings are just wires jutting out of holes in the walls; the master bath has been tiled but otherwise it's still an empty shell … with the sink, toilet, 3-way shower and Jacuzzi tub, still in cardboard boxes".

"That is extremely disappointing to hear, for you and I need a bedroom right now. Six weeks wed and we have yet to 'consummate' our marriage. As for our long delayed wedding party; I should tell you that after the high court's decision of the other day; the plans on that score have been already been put into motion by my father. Now am I just assuming here, or is this town house going to be our first home?"

"Yes … this one",

"And Ron is staying with you?"

"Yes, but only temporarily … he had to retreat from number '12'. I think delousing that place is going to be a group effort"

"How many bedrooms does our new home have?"

"Six bedrooms …well 5 actually_ and one nursery attached to the master bedroom on the third floor. There are six toilets and two of those are Spartan/ efficient ones, just basic washrooms; another two have toilets and showers – and the last two with shower and bath tub combinations ... the drawing room we are in (right now) is two stories tall with an overlook into the entrance gallery. In fact: each floor has an overlook view into the entrance hall".

"Finally: there is a sub-basement wine cellar and servant's 'walk-in' cupboard, that's more than big enough for ten house elves. Ron insisted on that, it's clean and subdivided for three House-elf families and their elders. Ron is a downright scary fanatic when it comes to house-elf working conditions".

"How many house-elves do you own, and why aren't they helping here", Cho asked?

"I don't own any… it's an issue I wanted to discuss with my … wife, first", Neville replied all shy faced.

"Well dearest, I automatically inherited one when I got married, it's a Chang family tradition and your grandmother wants to give you an entire family/clan, as Augusta has far more house-elves than work for them to do"

"Yes I know, but I can't bring them here, not until my home is fully finished. According to Ron they would go mental/bat-crap crazy if I 'forbade them' from finishing this place overnight; for having them literally 'sit on their hands' … doing nothing, is the equivalent of cruel and unusual torture for a house-elf. - - The poor things just love to work. Like I said …Ron is an absolute nutter when it comes to the fair treatment of house-elves.

"He built an actual 'elf hutch': WOW. - How-ever so… progressive of him ... the very first in the UK, I suppose. – Just the other day I read a magazine article in a French magical monthly concerning the far leftist 'radical idea' of having 'designated and comfortable' elf-house housing within a wizarding home. – Naturally the hutch idea has been universally denounced as near 'heresy' in France; do you think that Ron got the idea from the French?"

"When did the magazine come out", Neville asked?

"Two days ago",

"Ron's hutch has been fully 'in place' for twelve 'plus' days", Neville explained.

"Do you thing Granger knows?"

"Nope, and it's because Ron and Hermione rarely speak anymore (she's too busy … don't you know). In fact Harry and Ron aren't as close as they use to be – a shopkeeper and an Auror don't have all that much in common if you really think about it. - - Anyway Hermione and Ron have always been polar opposites' in points of view on the house-elf issue. - Hermione demands instant and universal emancipation for all house-elves everywhere on the planet … as in yesterday. - - The elves themselves hate the idea; as do ninety-nine percent of 'all' wizarding populations worldwide. Of course; no compromise is possible with a witch that knows better than the entire planet concerning what's good for all of us", - - Neville said in a clearly angry and mocking tone.

"I'm I the only one who is delighted that she dumped Ron?"

"I think everyone is; excepting for one very notable exception", Neville said with a tiny smile.

"Harry?

"Oh my; Yes, with Ron no-longer running interference, Hermione's over-all nuisance factor has (according to Harry) quadrupled. Ginny on the road as she is; makes things a thousand times worse for an affection starved Harry", Neville explained.

"Well, I personally _can't seem to feel any pity for our national Hero," Cho replied, "for the Potter of the duel is nothing like the hero I remember from Hogwarts. - His openly masochistic relationship with the short tempered dominatrix sister of our easygoing Ron - has been a major stunner for me".

"I agree wholeheartedly. The Ginny I've seen since the war is far different than my thirteen year-old Yule ball date", Neville said in total harmony. "Ron has clearly mellowed-out with the passage of time, whereas: Ginny temper and jealousy issues have only intensified … dramatically. - - With all these personality changes over the last few years, that has affected each and every one of us; it makes me wonder, if even one of us student survivors of the last battle, has remained mentally untouched by our war experiences."

"My Luv, circumstances we had no control over has changed us; you are right about that. When I graduated I never imagine I would someday be married to you? Our little civil war changed everything and we had to adapt. For example and speaking solely for my-self; I'm admittedly not at all disappointed that my first home with you 'won't be' in that 'tiny-house' (like the ones made on automobile trailers) which currently sits within your Greenhouse. On the other hand; I don't think it will be hard at all, for me to adapt to living here".

"But one problem solved gives rise to another; meaning, there is no bed (set-up) in this unfinished townhouse … for I could be fertile at this very moment and this would be an excellent opportunity to conceive our first of many children. Naturally: I have no intention of becoming pregnant on top of a sleeping bag stretched-out on a hard wooden floor, in a room that Ron could enter at any moment.

Neville looked first at his watch before answering: "Ron's lunch hour was over, ten minutes ago; in fact, he's back at work by now".

"Oh No he isn't, his gaffer gave him the day off … after what happened?"

"Sweetheart … what exactly happened… tell me", Neville asked.

8

8

8

8

8


	17. Chapter 17

**Swords and Sorcery & strange Traditions**

 **The original written By: Darth Gojira -** at - . ID# 4358919 where it can still be read. - - I give Darth full credit and unending praise for the framework of this rewrite, for without his brilliant work, my inferior rewrite wouldn't be possible.

 **Primary pairing: Cho C. & Neville L.**

 **Originally Rated T – last updated: 09-19-2008**

88**

Billybob-Csagun36, Id# 12892153 … **rewrite** \- - fist undertaken on 04-26-18

 **Alternate Universe (AU)** Does not follow established cannon **.**

 **Sub-title:** The rule of 'Morgianna of Abington'

 **Rated M** – just to be safe

 **Rewrite authors note : I normally publish on a Monday,** but that is Xmas eve, and I want to do a preemptive-strike with this my last chapter so you can better enjoy the holiday. Meaning: you get this one today

8

8

 **Chapter** 17 - Dinner at the new digs

8

8

After Cho went home - it was in number '13' that Neville found Ron. He had been easy to find, for even from across the lane an overwhelming Bluish-glow poured out of the bare window frames as if forced under great magical pressure. Neville stood at the door-less entrance and peered in carefully at what had once been a prefect copy of the townhouse he had just left. All that remained now was the bare 'two-by-four' framework of a five story; classical Muggle townhouse. - - Floors, walls, ceilings, bath tile, plumbing and heating all reduced to a heavy layer of dust that filled the basement to sixteen inches above the solid concrete foundation.

Squinting hard … Neville barely made-out the vague shape of a bluish biped; floating in the air some twenty inches 'above' the center of what should have been the kitchen floor, it's arms outstretched with firehouse thick magic clearing-out the last bits of the old townhouse, just short of the underside of the new roof. – Once this task was complete … suddenly all this powerful magic sucked back into its source, the vaguely shaped humanoid.

' _Dumbledore had never channeled such power_ ', Neville said to himself ' _or at least no-one had ever seen Albus do anything on this scale_ '. He looked at the 'Bluish thing' that was Ron at the moment and instead of becoming fearful, he took great comfort in the pains that he and his friends went-to in concealing the identity of the Blue Wizard.

Like the Muggle 'nuclear weapons' that Dean had told him about during a chat at Hogwarts - his friend Ron the 'mythical'- _**Blue Wizard**_ \- was a magical deterrent; (' _a not as secret as we would like_ ') magical super 'weapon', against anyone trying to put the Death Eater 'band' back together. The ministry may be downplaying the DE attack at the duel site, but the scum that with overwhelming odds had tried to take-out Harry there, encountered a Blue ' some-thingy' – that they couldn't even slow down. Hopefully the DE had learned a lesson and won't try to start another magical civil-war.

Neville then remembered what his sword master had once told him during training: "A sword or a wand if put-away, harms nothing and no-one. It is only when a witch or wizard picks it up again that it becomes … dangerous. – "Always remember my boy", the old master had said, "it's not the weapon you are fighting, it's the person holding it". Overwhelming magical power, like a sword can do great good or great evil depending on the person wielding it".

All of those helping to hide what Ron could do; took great comfort from the character of the wizard who had been given this Blue Power. Not once (since the war) had Ron knowingly abused his blue hands power and to tell the truth the most fearful person of the blue wizard was Ron himself. Neville was still thinking about this when in the blink of an eye, his friend Ron had returned, his work clothing spotless and apparently freshly dry-cleaned and pressed.

Ron had once told Neville that at full power, he felt naked, as if the blue part of him had removed his outer clothing to keep it safe from damage, He said that once he had returned to his human form: he would discover that his body in its entirety, like his clothing was carefully cleaned and refreshed. – As he watched; Ron floated up toward the front door hole where the absent wood entrance-way would normally have been; yes … Ron was flying, like a ghostly specter coming to a halt two feet short of where Neville stood

"I notice that you can fly without a broom now"; Neville said in a casual, matter of fact tone?

"Death eaters could fly, do you remember the black smoke thingy they did",

"That was dark-dark magic", Neville retorted.

"Honestly I don't know what the origin of my bluish magic is, although I have strong suspicions. But so far when it turns on, accidentally or by design, I have used it … or it has used me, to fight evil. I seem to learn something new every day, and I get stronger too. - Flying without a broom is just my latest discovery although it took a couple of goes to make all this happen … as usual", Ron said as he gestured around the sanitized shell of a townhouse.

"I though the plan was all three on the north side, all at once", Neville inquired.

"Sorry no-can do, three is too many", Ron replied sounding defeated. "I'm sort-of surprised that old witch let me do to lucky # 13: Maybe her power has limits too. I now assume that she will fight me tooth and nail when it comes to # 11, so I'm going to need help on that one. - - - But: _**hold the 'Fellytone'**_ ; why are you deliberately pulling me off into a side tangent? - - How did it go, I want details, all the erotic, pornographic, dirty little details … that blokes only tell after five pints at a pub ... come-on old chum, where is all the perverted juicy tidbits I so long to hear?"

"ah", Neville muttered while turning red in embarrassment.

"I sincerely hope that you haven't sought me out to chat about delousing a-ruddy townhouse … when I know that a very 'drop-dead-sexy' Cho came to see you … tell me things went good enough to bring back together my best mate with the lady he loves".

"And speaking of that last-bit …" Neville stuttered

"… Where in bloody-hell is Cho anyway? – Please tell me you didn't send her packing … yet again." Ron interrupted with his trademarked grin, as his feet softly touched down on the worn stone stoop of number '13'_ His face was extremely pale; ghostly white in fact, he looked drained to the point of near total exhaustion and he had to literally, grab the door-frame to stop from falling over.

"My wife returns this evening and with that in mind I have come to beg a huge favor", Neville said blushing red with embarrassment yet again.

"Anything for you my dearest friend … anything within my power" Ron said as a caveat, but with obvious sincerity in a weary tone, as he abruptly sat down (semi-fell) onto the stoop

"How long would it take Mr. Blue hands to completely finish the master bedroom and bath in number 7?"

"You need it functional for tonight … I assume" Ron replied with a tired grin.

"Don't tease me … please?"

"With electrical and plumbing … three hours, tops" Ron answered automatically. "but hold-on a tick; you didn't want my 'blue hands' to do anything in 'your' house, beyond what I did on day one when I scrubbed # 7, 8 and 9 clean of filth, moldy grime, mice, bugs and rats?"

"Ron please … this is very important to me", Neville pleaded.

"No need to beg me, mate. - - but I'm going to need a favor in return. In short: I need your permission to completely restore in my 'blue' fashion, number '9' Grimmauld Place and get it up to ' _ **full livability**_ '; including transferring into it, all of my and Gin-gin's moving boxes and my few bits of furniture (I don't have much) and then rent it to me for a galleon a month …until we can 'conquer' once and for all time - number '12',"

"What does Ginny say", Neville asked?

"I don't really know what country or city she's in; right now", Ron explained.

"Does your sudden rush have anything to do with what Drake Davis is invoking on you via: 'The rule of Morgianna of Abington'?" Neville asked as his face suddenly filled with concern.

"She told you … did she", Ron replied not at all surprised? – "Yes: it does actually. – But my ultimate fate isn't the deciding factor here, had you said no, I'd still have done the master bedroom for you. I just don't think that either of you, will want me underfoot tonight … of all nights."

"You aren't going to fight, Davis?"

"Over a girl that I honestly don't remember, No; not this time … I just can't: unlike Lucius who totally underestimated your chances of winning, Drake hedged his bet by getting overwhelming leverage, which I have no answer for".

"Neither Cho or I can recall a Davis among the snakes in all the combined years we attended Hogwarts. So this Tracey must have stayed very much in the background like her dad said. But there must be something we can do? - Let my wife and I help you as you helped us", Neville said sincerely.

"Nothing you can do, I already checked. While you and your lady were sharing the 'ploughman' lunch from the 'Leaky-Cauldron', I sent my owl (pig) to my brother Bill and had him pull some strings with the Goblins and they confirmed everything the old snake told me. In fact the extent of the threat went beyond my worst fears".

"I really shouldn't tell you this, because its Weasley family business; but you became my very best mate, after Harry 'took-up' so strongly with my sister. Besides: we don't share any 'in common experiences'… anymore; not like you and I do as shopkeeper/tradesmen. Harry runs in different circles than we do".

"Yeah I noticed that too", Neville admitted softly.

"Bottom line here: 'Nev', is that I now trust you with all my secrets" Ron admitted with equal sadness. – "Old-man Davis has acquired; at an assumed 'big discount', my entire families debts both property and personal. - He owns the two mortgages on the Burrow and Shell Cottage (my Brother Bill's place) he even owns all the debts of my new gaffer's Chess shop".

"If I chose ' _trail by combat_ ' he will simply default - and then foreclose on all the debts he holds, thus ruining my entire family and my new employer. I guess he knows he can't beat me with sword or Magic_ just as I can't beat him financially"

"Okay … okay, give him the one child the rule requires and then …",

"… Davis will still hold hostage my family debts", Ron interrupted in a deeply defeated tone.

"Okay then… we'll solve this problem tomorrow, for tomorrow is another day"

"Very funny Neville, I actually saw that classic, at Harry's flat no less. *Gone with the …something*, anyway do I have your permission or not?"

"If you give me your promise to finish my master bedroom and bath 'first': …then yeah. You can 'blue-hand' number # 9 to your heart's content, actually … I'm kind-of curious at how it will turn out … your way" – Neville said looking in all seriousness at his best-mate.

88**

88**

That evening at eight: as Neville had prearranged via a floo call …Cho returned with an over-sized... hand-bag, she was dressed in the same form-fitting sexy 'Qipao' that she had on the first time he saw her concerning the duel. Over the course of Neville's training Cho was careful to note that her champion preferred her to dress Asian in comparison with 'Scottish modern-contemporary Muggle'. Seeing the way he looked at her in different variations of Qipao, reignited her somewhat dormant pride in being of Chinese decent, as well as reawakening the smoldering embers of her otherwise long inactive sexual desires. And all this came about due to the fact that she had been forced (by the duel) to find her … Mr. Right.

As a woman it often delighted Cho that most physical indicators of female arousal were more often than not …concealed by clothing; Muscle tension and a quickening heart rate. Skin flushing red, nipple hardness while the bosom became slightly fuller and finally the swelling of the clitoris; with most of these outward_ ' _give a-way's_ ' _ all covered by clothes. Come to think on it, actually; visible nipples shouldn't really count, because they are so often affected by temperature. However: actually not knowing the 'actual cause', did tend to confuse and drive many a bloke mental, as they asked themselves: _'does she really-really LIKE me or is she just cold?'_

Cho actually felt sorry for men where a single downward glance declared to anyone with eyes, male desires that were …over-heated. - Neville, during his sword training would be dripping in sweat and just little-old 'me' entering the room would make him hard. Ron would tease him about it, but I found my-self (over time) growing with a strange need to have him look at me (and only me) before getting an erection. I honestly found his displays of lust in regards to me, very … flattering.

I always found it strange that some witches would dress in a deliberately 'come hither' fashion which was oddly overlooked by the average clueless male. Part of the explication had to come from the fact that girls tended to dress to be attractive to the opposite gender, and it was only the most perceptive of that-lot which knew on any level: 'what was meant' to them personally, by a dress that was more than a touch too short and extra tight in the areas of the breast's and arse. - Neville: bless him, was one of those clueless blokes, the adorable kind that found her indescribably sexy in both a skin tight Qipao and a two sizes to ' **big** ' jumper/sweater over a pair of old and baggy, torn-in-places, sweat-pants

Looking back objectively at her overall behavior that mid-day, indicated to Cho more than anything of her genuine desire to have sex (repeatedly) with Neville. - - lord knows – he had more than earned the right by deeds of honor and valor. – Most women might have missed what Neville had unknowing implied when he repeatedly deferred to his wife's (me) judgment about paint color on the walls of HIS house. - And the more Cho thought about what he had done for her sake, by ' **not** ' making 'unilateral decisions' about their life together; like Granger had done so often to Ron, (Neville had told her loads of tales of Granger abusing Ron in that way) the more she came to appreciate her new husband, the more certain she became that her recent body language had 'more or less' predicted this outcome.

For example: Since he had become her champion; not once had she crossed her arms in front of her bosom (he Muggle ex-boyfriend use to say, that crossed arms in front of her teats meant he wasn't getting any). - Secondly: during his training she couldn't stop talking to or more importantly; touching … him. and I don't mean in a direct ... sexual way (we're talking a hand or arm). - Finally: 'her resolve'… to not have sex on top of a worn and clearly-smelly, old sleeping bag had wavered not once … but twice and had she 'not' gotten out of there when she did, she be pregnant already and a sleeping bag wasn't where she wanted to conceive her first child. –

The very fact that she 'hadn't' returned to the Chang household with child in her belly (her mother had magically checked … _**three**_ different times) had made her extremely proud of her husband 'restraint' as well as leaving both her parents extremely angry and worried.

Tonight's skin-tight wedding: 'Qipao' was actually blatantly more conservative, than the mostly transparent negligee … that her own sweet mother tried 'so hard' to make her wear (under a full cloak … naturally) for her trip over here. - She understood her parents concerns, a Longbottom child in her belly would return the Chinese 'Face' that her ill advised flirting with Harry had lost. Her parents standing within the magical Chinese community of Britain would also be restored.

She had been in open defiance of her parents during this mid-day 'Luncheon', but only because she knew and understood her round-eye husband better than they did, because; he sincerely didn't want their first time to be on a sleeping bag any more than she did and besides: she wanted sex with her champion to be her idea instead of an obligation imposed on her by her parents.

Cho had smiled big, when she had said: 'friend' in elfish, and upon stepping through the barrier and the first thing she noticed was that number '9' was lit-up like a bluish Christmas tree. ' _Check_ ' she said to her-self, as she correctly concluded where Ron would be spending the night and every other one hereafter. - With the bright bluish glow from number 9; the clearest indicator yet to Cho, that Ron had (joyfully) …moved ' **out** '. – With her privacy now assured, Cho relaxed a-little bit more, she really didn't want an audience for_ ' **this'**.

Neville naturally met her at the front door and briefly surprised her; by picking Cho up into his arms and carrying his 'bride' across the threshold (she was stunned by this gesture and delighted). Once inside he gently lowered her back down onto her feet, gave her a warm welcoming kiss, before leading her (by the hand) directly up to the master-bedroom suite (on the third floor).

A beautifully polished solid oak door replaced the formerly open doorway (where no door had hung before) as seen by Cho during the early afternoon tour of the other floors. Speaking of floors the horrible looking one in the master-bedroom had been brilliantly redone, buffed to perfection and carefully waxed, to bring-out the cherry red of the hardwood.

Parts of the newly refurbished floor were covered strategically: by imported (and expensively embroider) Chinese themed dragon rugs. In fact the entire room had a very traditional Chinese decor; indicated to Cho how much her new husband had embraced her Chinese cultural heritage. The four poster bed was a magical modification of a classic Ming dynasty bed and had been only changed at all, because of Neville's six plus feet of height (Chinese wizards in the age of Ming weren't made that big).

On a small oak table near the door was a 'candle lit' dinner, complete with slightly bluish 'keep warm' charms, which reassured Cho that 'supper' would be delicious (for Ron was a truly gifted cook) a quick peek into the inner connected bathroom; all set-up and fully functional, and into the room beyond (The unfinished nursery) which quickly eased the last of the concerns Cho had worried so much about, for if truth was to be told, she could not go home again … except as a visitor. Her rather large hand bag contained ' **ALL** ' of her worldly processions. She was as of that moment, an official part of her husband's house-hold.

88**

88**

Four hours later the call of nature awoke Cho from a satisfied slumber and carefully she got out of bed and tip-toed (naked) into the loo (fearing awakening her husband) this wasn't exactly the wedding night she had envisioned as she had grown-up as a child. - Not that Neville was a disappointment in bed for their first go at it. He had been with Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood and her first time had been with Cedric Diggory many years ago. They both had earned their experience, just not with each other … with time and practice, dealing with the few awkward moments they had tonight would smooth out. - Neville had been a very considerate lover so that was not the problem.

No, what tugged at her conscious was the _ **map** , now sitting inside the most secured Goblin vault that gold could buy. Two young men had fought over it; one to take the map to bring back Voldemort while the other to safeguard it and her, with her 'body' an unimportant consolation price to whoever won.

' _Well… that wasn't exactly true, was it?_ ' - she said to herself. To Draco she was of lesser value than a cheap street whore … she was nothing to him but the 'means to an end'. To Neville she was everything and Sweet Merlin he had just spent hours proving that. Without the map and in another parallel universe … who knows, it's just possible that Neville could have ended up a Hogwarts professor with me married to some Muggle?"

She smiled as she slipped back into bed with her new husband, cuddling up tightly against him as she smiled, beyond delighted on how things had turned out.

88

 **Finis**

88**

88**

 **Thus ends the main** **Plot-line**

88**

88**

Rewrite authors, post story notes: part # 1

*Please note: As stated before: the description (floor plan) of number '7' Grimmauld Place, is a near prefect copy of the 'floor plan' for number '12' that I found on the internet. Beyond toilet placement the other minor changes I've made reflect the fact that the other townhouses had Muggle 'occupants' so the lighting etc. would be electric in comparison to the gas lighting according to (JKR cannon) found in number 12

*I hope you enjoyed my numerous Easter-eggs.

88

88

P.S. **** - _**For those mildly interested**_ :

The following day at twelve ten: and surrounded by his parents, extended family and a few true-blue friends. Neville and Cho putting their honeymoon 'on hold' to attend (Harry running late almost missed it entirely and Hermione was a no show; too busy with far more important things … obviously) - - after examining the documents minutely, thus proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that Drake Davis actually did own all the Weasley debts both public and private; with Ron, his father and eldest brother Bill along with Cho (a smart business woman in her own right) looking over everything, very-very carefully … at least twice. –

While his father was desperately trying to find a loop-hole to get Ron out of marring a total stranger, Drake Davis had a few questions of his own.

"I should have asked this yesterday; how do you intend to support my daughter, my sources indicated that your Gringotts account is almost empty and that you are quite literally living ' _pay-bucket to pay-bucket'._ Finally: from all indications you are 'NOT' living with your Parents.

"I have a full time position here, as a sales-clerk/shop keeper, so I make a reasonably good living. I also earn a little extra Dosh on the side by doing the record/accounts books to this chess shop", Ron said.

"Young man I know exactly how much you bring in with your combined pay-bucket and that amount is far too small to afford a decent sized flat in a good section of Muggle London, so unless you are living rent free in the flat above this shop…"

"… If you don't feel I'm good-enough to be your son-in-law, then the solution is obvious … just walk away", Ron said reasonably.

"You're spot-on about this. I don't think a penniless shop-clerk is good enough for my daughter, I won't deny that, but my princess is stubbornly insisting that you will surprise me and my little girl is never wrong about these things. So if you don't live at home or above this shop – where do intend to live with my child.

Ron had half expected this question, so he pulled out from under the counter the blue-prints to the townhouse number 9, and explained over the course of the next five minutes, his in-progress renovations.

"What color did you paint the walls" Drake asked?

"Egg-shell white",

"The floors" Drake asked?

"Solid Oak hardwood, mixed with cherry and the wood floors extents though-out"

'Stove … ice box', Drake asked?

"Not yet"

"House-elves", Drake asked?

"Just one … Tweaky and she moved in this morning"

"My daughter will add three to your single house-elf ... and Furniture", Drake asked?

"Not much at all … I'm afraid"

"She was right about this too; amazing", Drake said. – "Understand this boy, you are to leave my daughter in charge of finishing off this town house of yours, because I've seen these blue-prints before, in the shape of my daughters most prized procession. - A goodly-sized doll house that her mother; my late wife, acquired for her at the ripe age of ten".

"My wife was a gifted seer 'you understand' so the fact that your townhouse matches perfectly; my daughters 'Doll House' doesn't come as a surprise to me at all. Over the years, my child has changed/redecorated the interior a dozen times or more, and I have bought and then shrunk down; numerous 'full scale' bits-of furniture to fit into her doll house".

"Age ten … you say", Ron asked a touched fearful and nearly totally gob smacked?

88

Twenty minutes later an extremely reluctant Ron signed a traditional arranged marriage contract with Milord Drake Donnchadh Davis, thus beginning an eleven month long … formal engagement to Ms. Tracey Darerca Davis, in accordance with wizarding custom and ritual. –

Ron didn't really like several things about the contract to tell the truth: the fact that he had to give-up his surname as part of it, for one thing. And yet; he somewhat understood the need; as his bride was literally the last of the magical Davis bloodline. His children would therefore carry the surname of 'Davis' and having been brought-up in a society dedicated to keeping the old bloodline's going by the infusion of fresh blood (his) Ron accepted his fate with surprising grace.

Besides: there were plenty of other Weasley's to carry on the family surname. - Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, and rumor 'had it' that Angelina Johnson; the late Fred's, former Hogwarts girlfriend, had somehow managed to sink her hooks deep: and I mean 'good and proper' deep, into mournful George. - Ron had even heard that George and his precious 'Angie' had plans to buy the ' _ **Quality Qudditch Supplies**_ ' shop and combine it with the ' _ **Broom Emporium**_ ' (next door) to be a one-stop shopping wonderland for anything 'broom flying' related ... as a equal partnership in the boardroom and bedroom ... which meant that Angie was knocking down more than just the 'walls' between the two shops; she was also tearing down the barriers put-around the heart of a still deeply hurt Georgeikins /Forge. The entire Weasley clan (of course) was very delighted with this development (pairing).

A formal announcement of the 'pending nuptial' would appear in the Daily Prophet the following day; declaring the marital union between the houses of Davis and Weasley which was tentatively scheduled to take place, on the second of May, 2004, exactly six years after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Arthur and Molly wanted to argue over the dowry and bride price (Delaying things a-bit) but the amount in the contract and on the presented Bank draft/certified-check, stunned them both speechless. Traditionally: the bride price was the first joint account for a engaged couple, added to by both parties; the money within was set aside to acquire everything necessary to set-up a first home … money that had to be refunded with interest if the engagement was canceled. - - Meaning: that at that moment Ron had more Dosh (in his control) than any Weasley had ever had. He still wasn't as rich as Harry was ... naturally ... but for always penniless ickle-Ronnikins it constituted a vast fortune and he was repeatedly gob smacked / stunned silent, by the amount.

After all the signatures were done, the document was magically certified by the notary that Davis had thoughtfully brought with him. - - Drake smiled slightly; he had secured for his only child the best life mate possible. Knowing about the townhouse now; he could look-over at the shop-keeper with some mild satisfaction. Davis had talked at length the chess shops owner as well as his potential; son-in-law's brother (George) and had been told by both that Ron had all but single handed gotten W.W.W. ltd back into profitability after the war.

Ron's new employer also sang his praises as well. His customers adored his friendly outgoing nature and almost gifted salesmanship. He had learned to run a business thanks in large-part to his brother Percy who had carefully taught his youngest brother about three 'strange creatures' called: accounts receivable, payable and inventory control. That Ronald was far more than just a barely literate sales-clerk - pleased the elder Davis enormously.

Frankly: Drake would have preferred a Slytherin as a son-in-law but having the Blue wizard under a signed marriage contract was also an excellent 'consultation prize' and with that in mind and turning slightly, he gestured to one of his bodyguards standing in the doorway (hey: the guy was loaded and kidnapping – was always a possibility). With this tiny gesture a petite; hooded robed figure (a young witch obviously) entered the crowed shop.

Everyone held their breath, as two small trembling hands reached up and drew back the hood, revealing an average looking girl with silky 'reddish-brown' hair (like her Irish half-blood dad's) and wearing truly ugly glasses. Tracey had blue eyes (like Ron) and somewhat thin lips; she clearly wasn't as facially pretty as Hermione was … as her average-looking face was nearly totally covered with beyond counting, red freckles.

On the plus side, her over-all shape (petite and somewhat slender) was noticeably more 'rounded' than the lean: 'pipe-cleaner' figured Granger, who could easily pass as a super model in the Muggle world. Tracey although somewhat elfish in appearance (high/woodland elves body-type - instead of house-elf variety … just saying) was built nowhere close to being of the voluptuous nature …as the big busted Lavender Brown had once been at Hogwarts. Marriage to Seamus Finnigan and multiple pregnancies had noticeably changed/thickened her figure.

The average looking Tracey was trembling because she hated crowds with a passion and going out in public to a place like Diagon Alley, made her want to scream and run. Only her father knew how much courage was required to make this trip to this particular chess shop. But Tracey had stubbornly insisted, for she wanted to see Ron up close, to make sure the shopkeeper of her mother's visions was the same as the red-head she now slowly approached. –

Tracey stood 5'4" in stocking feet to Ron's 5'10". So she had to tilt her head up slightly to look Ron in the eyes. She slowly moved ever closer like a piece of iron pulled toward a strong magnet, for she felt drawn to him. - Soon she was invading Ron's personal space (without objection) until she stood mere inches in front of him with her average sized 34C bosom (fully covered) nearly touching his chest … while looking up spellbound into his blue (slightly glowing) eyes… the glow seemingly drawing her in even more. She slowly reached up with tiny fingers to gently stroke his cheek and chin as her father leaned in closer.

"Are you sure Tracey", Drake asked in a soft worried tone … "that this is red-haired rescuer … is the father of my grandchildren?"

With her hand still on Ron's cheek, she tilted her head slightly to one side while looking even deeper into his eyes; as if staring directly into his soul, Tracey considered carefully what she saw there which made her heart swell with joy and after only a few moments of quiet reflection, she turned to face her worried father and with a soft smile said with a happy and yet; determined tone:

"Yes father … I'm sure, he is the ONE", Tracey said contentedly.

Ron had stood unflinching as she was apprising him; feeling just a-tad, like a slab of beef. He didn't care for being under such intense scrutiny by a snake (of all people) but there was something in her gaze (because looking into the soul goes both-ways) and within him he began to feel that his marriage to this girl might actually work-out … for when Ron had once asked his oldest brother what had made him give up his 'womanizing lifestyle' and abruptly settle down and marry a half-Veela, in all seriousness Bill had replied: "Ronnie on our second date, I found myself looking deep into her eyes and I swear; I saw … just for a moment, my three unborn children in her eyes, it was at that very moment that I knew she was the ONE for me".

And 'then and there' some five plus years after the Voldemort war, Ron found himself falling into Tracey's eyes; wherein history repeated itself, for while looking deep down, Ron saw clearly all ' **nine** ' of his as yet unborn children; a mixture of tiny babies, toddlers and older, looking back at their daddy (him) with adorable smiles.

Did this vision only last a moment or was it forever; Ron didn't know. - But its effects on him were instantaneously apparent, because his broken heart stirred… and slowly began to mend … for this was for both Ron and Tracey … a long held dream made flesh? - For this union was fated to be … this was KISMET!

88**

 **Finis** (again)

88**

88**

As for what happens next … did Ginny make Harry suffer big time for his 'alleged' dalliance with Cho and Hermione while she was away? - Well … that would be a whole different story-line and clearly take away from the main Neville and Cho plot, which is what this tale was suppose be all about.

So everything ENDS here.

*Thanks goes (shout-out) to all those die hard Ron fans who like me think, that Ronald Bilius can do better than a workaholic ... career-first … politician

88**

88**

** Author's post story notes, part # 2

88**

I point out all this Ron sub-plot stuff at the very end - only to prove that Ron does finds happiness with someone other than Granger, just as Hermione finds fulfillment in a brilliant career devoid of any lasting romantic entanglements. There are many women out-there that put careers first - second – third, excreta and if that is the path they chose … more power to them.

After all – JKR cannon states that Hermione does become the first ever (Muggle-born) Minister of Magic, 'succeeding' Shacklebolt. And gaining such an all powerful position never comes without considerable personal sacrifices.

So the family man and the career-centric feminist 'both' end up happy (OK?). Secondly: In support of the concept that not all snakes end up like Draco (a permanent scumbag) - I present the following evidence # one) reforming Pansy into a human being - via her marriage to Greg Goyle. Oddly enough Greg is another English born wizard that was compelled (in my alternate universe) to take his wife's surname to save the Parkinson bloodline. - - And # two) by making the witch that takes Ronnie away from Hermione, a Slytherin.

** By-The-Way ** check-out JKR back-story on who's side Tracey fights and dies for (in cannon) during the last Battle. Admittedly: I changed a few things about her especially her hair color (as Ron's 'nippers' should/MUST have red hair … just saving … ok?) I also changed Tracey's ultimate fate, but even so: she is 'still' one of the very few; good snakes.

Thanks for reading, please review

Billybob

8

8


End file.
